Harry Potters Greatest Threat
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Aurora and her twin sister Roxanne are thrown into the magical school of Hogwarts.Watch them get friends,love, and more. Aurora's got the hots for our very own Harry Potter, yes yes she does. Eventually they fall in love and everything is great.One problem though.Her daddy, is the one who killed his parents.Aurorora and Roxanne Riddle are Voldemort's twin daughters!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Chapter 1:

**Aurora** **Pov**

A blood curdling screamed interrupted my conversation with my twin sister. We smirked to each other; father must have found new prey. "Think of it Roxanne! While everyone is downstairs in the dungeon, we could practice our potion making. We need to progress more in that field before we fail." Roxanne's perfectly manicured index finger pressed to my pinker than pink lips. "Do not say that word! Our legacy depends on this. And we do not fail!" Once she took her finger off my lips I popped them, and then finally settled with a pout. "Oh boy! Didn't you see the vision? We should get dressed! I want to collect some more herbs for our studies today while Father is at the meeting." The meeting she was talking about was the meeting between the dark lords. Every few nights when Father has the meeting, me and Roxie venture out to the forbidden forest to collect more, harder to get herbs. Our parents are very protective but it's nice to sneak out once in a while to get them. It's all quite fun, well to us anyway, and I get to meet old, and make new friends too.

Roxanne sat up off the soft silk bed and strode to the mirror. I did the same. We are identical twins, with the same long, silky brown ringlets that hang pass our hips, grey eyes with specks of blue and green in them, smooth curves, and a sharp attitude! Mother and Father say that we are very unique. Mother insisted on my finest clothes and so here I am, with a pink, puffy princess dress that makes me feel, dare I say, enchanting? I mean, I always knew that I was beautiful. My friends, servants, and family always tell me. Even strangers! Roxanne had a beautiful baby blue dress that hugged her curves in a childish way. Adorable, I would say. Lips purses in a playful manner we added a few diamond accessories to our outfits. Humming a soft tune to myself I twirled a piece of hair between my fingers as Roxanne added one last bracelet to her arm collection.

Tucked gently in my favorite white boots that surprisingly went well with the dress, was my wand. Mother had gotten my wand polished just last week and it glowed a soft pink whenever it was used. I grabbed my white fur coat. Imported all the way from Italy. Locking arms we skipped nonchalantly down the hallway. We had to keep our 'Forbidden Forest' visits a secret. I mean, to any normal, goody twos shoes wizard the forest is dangerous, a death sentence. But to our side, it's freedom. A chance where we can show our true selves. On our way we passed Emily, a death eater. She nodded curtly at both of us and continued on her way. Never really liked that woman. She spends all her time kissing up to father and the spare time she has glaring daggers and hating us. Most people say she's just bitter but Roxanne and I aren't stupid! She has a huge crush on father but he'd rather die than spend two minutes in a relationship with her. Told me himself!

When Roxie and I reached the door separating the castle from the outer world, we took one last look around. In this castle, you can never be too careful. My small, fingers wrapped around the handle, and with one large tug, the doors creaked open slowly, revealing the Forbidden Forest. Most of the forest is dark and scary but if you know where to find them, there are beautiful and less lethal places to visit. "Where should we go?" Roxie whispered. Sometimes, Father trails the forest, so we have to be careful not to run into him. He's almost caught us twice already, but we're too smart for him. I gestured to the Red Roses path. Roxanne had come up with the name, for the trail leads to a beautiful garden filled with plump, blood red roses. I myself think that it is very unfitting for the things you'd find on the path. Father had tried to get pass the creatures guarding the garden once, but hadn't been able to get pass Fang. The giant furry dog that we had come across.

Every night, a huge burly giant comes into the forest, to do… Well I don't know. He does whatever he wants I guess. He might be working, but all I know about him is that he carries a large archery kit, and carries that large dog around. I've heard the giant man, call the dog Fang. At some point in the night, he lets the dog run around by itself. When that happens. Me and my sister like to play with him. He looks vicious but he's a real softy in his fur. In my opinion, it looks more like a werewolf than a dog, but whatever. I grabbed Roxanne's hand and ran down the path. Speeding up at the slightest sound. We both laughed when our dresses swirled in the cool night air.

"Why does Mother always insist that we wear our finest dresses wherever we go?" I signed as she picked a twig off her skirt. "Because, Mother doesn't feel complete without a dress? Oh I don't know." After a long pause I spoke again. "Or maybe she wants us to look pretty for our future husbands. Whoever they are! Hey maybe you could be with Draco Malfoy!" I squealed. Draco Malfoy and his family always visit our castle. I know for a fact that Roxie has a crush on him, because whenever he's around, her cheeks get redder than a Tomato. Roxie stopped in her tracks and whipped her head to the left. "What?" Silence. "What is it?" More silence. Now I was getting mad. Right when I was about to scream at her to move her feet, she said, "Is it just me, or is there something following us?" The tire tracks in my head turned around. We looked around and at first we couldn't see anything. It was silent on the luscious, grass field. The leaves in the distance shook silently in the wind. The full moon shone brightly, lighting our way and highlighting any spare shadows. You'd never expect danger in this place. So we were very surprised when a booming voice and a matching body to go with it came out of the bushes behind us.

"What do you two young ladies doing out here?" The cool, natural atmosphere disintegrated and the night sky was filled with two high pitched screams. We 'Two young ladies' didn't wait a second in trying to get away. We didn't even wait to figure out who it was. Tree's blurred by when I barreled past them. Whoever it was yelled stuff like 'Stop' and 'No one's going to hurt you' but we ran as fast as we could. He was gaining on us and we had gone a long way off. My lungs burned, my legs were cramped, and I all but collapsed from exhaustion when I felt two long, strong arms wrapped around me and Roxie's waist. We put up a weak fight that lasted about two seconds but I went limp, and started to pant. Damn oxygen. Once I caught my breath, I looked at the man who had caught us and gasped. It was the giant man… the one that always brings Fang. Once he was sure that we weren't going to run away he put us down. "What are you two girls doing here? The forbidden forest is off limit to students." I stayed silent. Opening my mouth and then closing it like a fish. Nothing has ever happened like this to us. Roxie, seeing that I couldn't speak, tried to explain to this oaf that we are not students. "Collecting flowers for our potions." It was a weak excuse, I know, terrible, but it didn't really matter did it. We were in big trouble. He sighed.

"Come with me ladies. Can't have you two wandering around here at night. Or anytime really. See girls, at Hogwarts, we have these things called rules," Okay. I need to interrupt, or there's a really good chance he's going to drag us back to Hogwarts, or something. "Um sir. Doesn't Hogwarts not open for another month?" Silly big guy. We've gotten our letters of acceptance to Hogwarts long ago. But school wouldn't be starting for a month. This will be our first year. "Yes. But we'll need to find a way to contact your mum and dad." Uh huh. Roxanne's head whipped towards mine, her eyes were as big as bowling balls. They can't contact our parents, were supposed to be a secret! And we snuck out! "You can't!" I squealed. "Our parents will literal kill us! And we're supposed to be secretive. Okay. Just here us out Mr. Giant-"

"Follow me, and then you can try to convince me not to call your parents." He started to walk away, and we followed. I liked this giant. He seemed so jolly, and funny, kinda like Santa! "Okay, you can call me Hagrid. What's your ladies name? Hagrid, how… fitting. "I'm Roxanne, but most people call me Roxie, and that's Aurora. Just Aurora. Hagrid is a funny name. How did you get so tall? Where did you get Fang? How did you-" Jeez. "One question at a time Roxanne!" If no one stopped her, she could go on talking for hours. That's the thing I like about her. Well, most of the time, other times she's annoying. We were close to the fence now, I could tell. So I decided to tell the truth. Well most of it anyway. "Well, we live in the forest, you see, and our parents had to go to a meeting, and so we snuck out of our rooms to pick herbs. But, you caught us, and now were walking down the path to, well I don't know." "You both live here?" He said, as if it was unheard of. I mean like, we're not the only wizard family living in the "Where around here do you live? I've never heard of any homes around here. It's too dangerous." "That's why we're getting herbs! It's ingredients for new spells and potions, and rituals. I mean, the forbidden forest isn't off limits until we start school right?" Praying he was going to agree. He laughed. Ugh, is that all this guy does? "Guess your right. So what now?" Wait a minute… "Are you the grounds keeper at Hogwarts? I think I've heard of you." He perked up. "Yeah, so are you both students?" "Well next month I will be. This is our first year,"} ZRoxanne tripped over a fern bush. "Be careful Roxie. " I noticed that the moon seemed pretty huge and bright. Normally, that means that fathers meeting is over. Father always checks on us after his meeting. FATHER ALWAYS CHECKS ON US AFTER HIS MEETINGS! "Well Hagrid, it was nice meeting you, but we must be going now, goodbye and, we'll be seeing you in a month?" Oh no. Father will be so angry. "Oh ah yes. See you two later. Dumbledore be wanting to see me. See you later Ms. Roxie and Aurora." And with that he strolled down the path towards the castle. Hmm. "Roxanne, let's go now. Father is down his meeting. I can feel it." Roxanne grabbed my hand and we barreled past the trees again. Pass the tree with my favorite flowers, pass the rose gardens, and right into our gate.

Roxanne grabbed the huge double doors and threw them open. My jaw must have hit the floor because we were now facing our very shocked looking Father! Shoot. "Girls?" Okay now he looks angry. "We can explain?" Roxie's bell voice chimed in. "What were you doing in the forest when you were supposed to be in bed? Everyone is worried. Your Mother is having a break down and what, happened to your dresses?" With large snake like eyes, burning into mine he leaned forward and whispered. "Aurora, you are supposed to be a big girl! You to Roxanne. Go to your rooms, and don't come out till morning. I have some, big news for you both.

Roxanne and I spoke, the words we did whenever we got in trouble, which wasn't very often. "Yes Father Voldemort." And with that, we scurried off to our rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The boy with green eyes

One month later…

Part 1

I lay, shivering in my bed, the light of yet another morning creating faded sunburn on my face. Today was the day. The day Roxanne and I would go to Hogwarts. Turning my head toward the mirror, I saw the picture of perfection, the opposite of what I feel like. My long dark brown hair was soft and ran down my back. My eyes shone brightly, and my skin glowed. To anyone else, I look happy, and bright. But really, I felt confused and scared. A few weeks ago, I started to have this dream. This was a weird dream. Well for me anyway. I've dreamed of a boy with green eyes, and black hair, and… glasses. Sometimes the dream would change a little, but it would be based on the boy and me. It seemed that sometimes, we would be in battle, but in other times, we'd be just… hanging out. Like we would be in our own little world. He might have been my romantic partner. Because sometimes, we'd kiss, or go on walks that looked romantic. I have no idea who this boy is, but he is haunting my dreams. Maybe Mother would know what to do. If she hadn't gone into hiding a week ago, I would ask her. Mama has business to attend to in America. But if it helps the war, I won't complain.

Relaxing in my huge bed, I turned to my side. Now, I was facing out the window. In the distance, Father Voldemort could be seen pacing outside the castle, most likely thinking. Today is the day Roxie and I shall go to Hogwarts. I was nervous. Would Hogwarts turn us away because our Father is Voldemort? I mean, because although I don't know everyone, I know enough to know that Father isn't exactly the most liked person in the wizard world. This is too much thinking. A loud _thump_ interrupted my thoughts."Roxanne," I moaned, turning around to face her. My sister, my carbon copy, was standing in front of my bed. "Hello dear. Get up! We have to catch the train." What! Getting out of my bed, I stretched my sore limbs out in front of me. "How long have I been sleeping." Really, I couldn't have been sleeping that long.

With a wave of my glowing pink wand, I was fully dressed and ready to go. "Oh not long. We wanted to let you sleep in. It doesn't take you that long to get dress." She threw a smirk my way and twirled. Ugh. I still can't believe we're related. Throwing a look of approval at my outfit, she took her wand and dressed in the same thing. I seriously hate when she does that. Whenever we go out in public, she always insists that we dress the same. Now, both of us were dressed in zebra pattern skinny jeans, neon pink shirts, gold bangle bracelets, grey high top sneakers, and black sunglasses. But I have to admit, we do look good. Roxanne and I have gold hoops with our names going across both of them. We wear them in public so that people can tell who we are. Where's mine? Roxie handed me mine, seeing my confused and lost face. "Thanks." With that, we took off.

Part 2

"But Father Voldemort, what do you mean you can't take us to the train station?" Isn't it a tradition for Parents to see their kids off when they get on the trains? Fathers eyes, cold yet still warm, burned into our eyes. Fighting the urge not to shiver from there coldness, we kept eye contact. "For the last time, if I were to go into the train station, everyone would recognize me. There would be too much panic, and If I were caught, were would you two be?" I wanted to fight him on it, I really did. But he had a good point. Being Voldemort, has his pros and cons. This was one of the cons! "Okay." Roxanne and I murmured sadly. "Bye, Father." Four more minutes, lots of hugs, and a flick of a wand later, Roxanne and I were in an England train station.

Roxanne had cast a charm on our luggage to shrink it down to pocket size, so we had all of it in our pockets. Looking around, I noticed that all of the students were lugging around big suitcases and carts, ha! I, being the older twin, dragged Roxanne away from the potential shops and straight to platform nine and three quarters. Hmm. There was a boy looking lost. He was definitely a wizard, I could tell by his luggage, but I don't think he knew how to get on the platform. Bumping Roxanne with my shoulder, I jutted my chin in his direction. "I'll take care of this Roxie. You, get on the platform." Nodding, she ran straight in between the brick column, disappearing into thin air. **(A/n: Obviously, instead of Mrs. Weasley showing Harry how to get on the platform, Aurora will.)**

I walked towards the lost boy and, upon reaching him, tapped his shoulder. I must have startled him, for he jumped three feet in the air. "Are you loss?" The boy spun around and once I saw his face I gasped. It was the boy in my dream. But how- "Actually yes I am. Are you going to Hogwarts?" For the first time today, I smiled one of my famous, warm brownie smiles. He was so shy, but he was friendly. "Yes. Do you need help getting onto the platform?" He softly smiled and looked down, with a small head shake. "Don't be shy. It's your first year. Follow me." I set him up in front of the column. I sat on top of his cart and, seeing the look on his face, I threw a, "I'll coach you threw it," behind my shoulder. He nodded. "Okay, run straight through that wall, at full speed." His eyes widened. "Just do it!" And he did, he ran straight through the wall, and almost knocked Roxanne over, who grabbed onto the cart to steady herself. "I'm so sorry." Ooh! When he talked, he had the cutest British accent.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have stood in front of the column for so long. It's my fault." She shook herself off and then, surprising the green eyed boy, shook his hand. "My names Roxanne, and that's Aurora. What's your name?"

This boy is so innocent. Why on earth was he in my dream? "My name is Harry. Harry-" The train's whistle bellowed inside the room, alerting its departure. "Come on." Roxanne helped him push the cart onto the train. A little off, I notice Draco Malfoy. He studied Harry, then Roxanne, and then finally his eyes met mine. I flashed my best smile and waved at him. Draco was one of my best friends, other than my sister. He winked, and turned around. Draco is also very stubborn! Plus cocky!

In the meanwhile, once Roxanne, Harry and I, found a compartment, we got to talking. We learned a lot about each other. How Harry had lived with the Dursleys, and the garden the garden that Roxie and I always visit, and how our life styles are. Every once in a while Harry and I's eyes would meet. And we wouldn't look away for some times. "And then," Roxanne was telling an embarresing story of how I had fallen in the lake on my birthday two years ago, when a boy peeked his head around the corner. A red headed boy, with curly red hair, and red freckles, and pale skin. "All the carts are full. Could I sit here?" Oh. "Of course," Harry beat me to it, waving his hand to a seat next to him. The new kid sat down and everyone introduced themselves. The boys name was Ron Weasley. For a while everyone talked. It was very fun. We were throwing jokes back and forth when a lady knocked on the door.

"Hi, something off the cart?" How kind, most of the women I met back at the castle are very rude through. Ron holds up a disgusting, revolting, squished up peanut butter sand witch and murmurs, "No thanks, I'm good." The room was quiet for no more than a second, before Harry spoke. "We'll take the loft." Harry dug in his hands and pulled out a handful of gold coins.

Ten minutes later, there were golden fields and farms passing by the windows, and the four of us were eating chocolate frogs. Well the three of us anyway. Harry was eying his cautiously. "There not really frogs are they?" Seeing as if he wasn't introduced to the magic world to now, I wouldn't be surprised that he had no idea what they were. "No Harry, it's just a charm." The frog jumped up out of his reach and upon reaching the window, flew right out! "Bummer," I added and giggled at his confused expression.

The door opened, yet again. Apparently, this is the life of the party. This time it was a girl, with poofy red hair, again with the red hair! "Have you guys seen a toad? A boy named Neville loss it about five minutes ago." Ugh. I can't help but think how snobby this girl is. It's all in her voice. Apparently, Ron and I had the same idea, because we both exchanged looks. "No," Roxanne and Harry, both oblvious to the obvious tension in the room. "Sorry." Ron, who had his wand in his hand, was turning it over, inspecting it. "Oh. You guys are doing magic? Lets see it." Twit. Ron twirled his wand between his fingers and muttered an incantation that I was pretty sure didn't exist. All it did was make the rat sqeek. The train, rolled to a stop and everyone lined up to exit the train. On the way I bumped hands with Harry. I meant to pull my hand away, but then he grabbed mine and curled his fingers around mine. Upon seeing my questioning look he simply said, "It's very crowded, hold my hand so you don't get lost." Hmm, corny, but I'll take it.

I think Daddy has more to worry about then our studies this year at Hogwarts…


	3. Chapter 3

a(A/n: I'm so sorry my fanfiction readers! I know I promised an update at least once a week but… two weeks ago my aunt was supposed to take me to her house for my weekly visit, where I will update!, but instead of taking me to her glorious, internet filled house, she decided to stay at my internet free zone! And then…. I got busted at school for showing my friends inappropriate videos at school. Just because they cursed! The videos were funny and I couldn't help myself. They confiscated my laptop for a week! I learned my lesson. But if I can help it… I'll give you two chapters next week! Okay!... Roll the clip!)

Chapter 3:

"Be careful!" Roxanne snapped at Ron and Harry, who were carrying her bags filled with candy. Roxanne, my dearest loving sister, isn't as modest as me so it should take awhile to get used to her. Harry, whose hand might I add was still wrapped around mine, was carrying a giant bag of Roxanne's sweets. After the train had stopped, Roxanne had grabbed all the toys and desserts and stuffed them in her book bag, when Harry wasn't looking. Roxanne told the boys it was her wardrobe. "Roxie! Don't be so mean!" But even I have to admit, it was kinda funny seeing Harry and Ron lugging our luggage around and treating us like Paris Hilton or something. All of a sudden, as we got off the train, there was a big commotion of welcomes.

"Harry, Roxanne, Aurora!"

"Hagrid, ya big lump." I said

"Wait Hagrid, you know Harry?"

"Hagrid, you know the twins?"

Everyone was laughing, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco Malfoy glaring at Harry and I's hands jealously. "Aurora, come on let's get in the boats" Roxanne screamed at me. Jarring me out of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes at Roxanne's form, swinging on Hagrid's burly arm. "Harry?" I asked him, once we were seated in the boats. "Yes?" There are those lovely green eyes of him. I've never seen eyes that color before. "We're in the boat now; I'm not going to get loss." Realization hit him and his cheeks burnt redder then the tomato stew Mother always makes us on holidays. He let go of my hand and looked away.

The boat rocked lightly as I leaned over the water, pale and glistening in the moon light. During the day, I love the sun, but in the night, I prefer the dark. Resting my head on my left hand, I lowered my hand down lightly into the lake. My finger, was tickling the reflections in the pool when there was a slight tug on my hair. Whipping around, I prepared to snap at the person who dared to pull my hair. But it was just Harry. "Sorry. It was just so soft." He looked down in shame. I didn't know what to say to do. Other then Draco, I've never come in contact with boys like Harry that liked me _that_ way. Not romantically or anything like that. So I have no experience. I don't think I'm ready to like like Harry. Right now, he's just a really good friend. I mean, I just met him, not too long ago! "It's alright." And with that, I turned around and directed my attention to the lake. My wand, glowed in my pocket, yet Roxanne's didn't. Usually, now a' days, my wand seemed in turned with my thoughts. Dad, one night when I asked him why it does that, says the reason my wand can sense my feelings, is because the wand is a part of me. In other words, the wand is me! Daddy hand crafted my wand when I was a child from my blood and… bones. I don't remember it hurting, so I don't mind much. Really, I think it's quite fascinating.

"Roxanne don't lean so far over. Your gonna fal-" Roxanne, who was currently laughing and pointing at something in the lake, was now splashing around and sputtering in the water. "Help!" So after helping Roxanne back into the boat, and succeeding in not getting one, but two leeches, and a dozen laughs from a few of the other kids, we finally made it to Hogwarts. All I could think of is, wow! The whole castle was pretty extravagant. In a, eighties horror movie kind of way.

"Alright kiddies, first years this way." I laughed, Hagrid was pretty funny. Roxanne, who now had a sour look, scrunched up her nose and turned away from the other children in the hall, sulking in her soaked clothes, and walked forward. "What now?" She snapped at me. "Don't talk to me like that Roxanne! And I don't know, we wait?" Hagrid led us all to a grand hallway, alight with beautiful candles and a warm essence. "Now all of ye'r wait here." Hagrid walked through some doors.

In his place, was now a blonde woman, with…? Might I say the ugliest green robe I've ever seen? "Welcome to Hogwarts, First Years. My name is Professor McGonagall. Now if you'll give me a minute, I'll alert the other Professors and you all can come inside."

I felt someone tugging on my hair, and this time when I whipped around, I had a big smile on my face. See, because I thought it was Harry. Boy was I wrong.

Immediately, I was engulfed in my best friend Draco's arms. "Aurora, it's been too long." I almost frowned but caught it from slipping onto my features. I love Draco as a brother, but that's it. Even if I do feel guilty that he's had a crush on me since first sight. "Yes Draco it has been. How is the Quidditch team going?" Draco loves Quidditch, so whenever someone brings it up he always brags about it. Over the years we've known each other, I've gotten used to it, but I also like the jealous looks we get from other people when Draco tells of his scores. We pull back from each other and study ourselves for a second. Draco has changed so much since I last saw him… and that was two months ago! He's handsome, and attractive, but I'm not attracted to him. Those foggy grey eyes. I remember as a child, I could stare into them forever. I would beg him to look me in the eye so I could see those eyes that reminded me of a storm. Although… If I think about it, Draco's not a storm. He's more of a sharp, striking… something! I don't know what but those sharp and striking are definitely in those categories.

Draco tore his eyes off of mine reluctantly and glared at something over my shoulder. I'd ask, but I already knew who it was. Harry had an aura of his own, and I could sense it. "Harry." I swung around. There was a lot of tension in this room, I could tell. "Potter!" Draco coolly spit the name out. Wait! Potter!? "You should put that celebrity status of yours to good use. Hanging around the wrong sort like Weasley won't get you far in our world." Silence. Silence so loud, a pin dropping could be heard. Then, to my surprise, Harry replied back just as low and coy, "I think I can figure out who is and who isn't the wrong sort for myself." Whoa, in the few hours that I've known Harry, I didn't think of him as such as fighter! I mean, even though it wasn't much as a fight, it was a start! How could Draco be so, rude! Maybe, just maybe, I don't know the whole Draco myself. Thankfully, before any fight could progress, Professor McGonagall interrupted. Sending Draco back across the room where he came from. Funny. He didn't even ask about Roxanne.

Everyone in the room turned to Professor McGonagall. "Come." She stated simply. As we walked into the dining hall, everyone was immediately speech less. The dining room ceiling was decorated with glowing candles, illuminating unseen shadows in the room. "Harry? How come you didn't tell me you were Harry Potter!?" Daddy Voldemort would be furious if he found out I had a 'crush' on the Potter Boy. Well he would be furious if I had a crush on any boy, but Harry Potter, he'd kill me! Maybe, if I had had a little warning, I could have avoided him, and not befriended him! But it was too late, he made his mark. "I tried to tell you on the train but then, the noise interrupted me. I didn't think it was important." Oh great, now I have a soft spot for Potter. _This is sure to help me in the war._ Note the sarcasm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A man with the longest beard I've ever seen announced. "Before our Feast, I want to say a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all first years," Darn! Roxanne looked to me with an outraged expression. Roxanne and I have friends all throughout the forest! What a bummer! "Oh and to anyone who wishes not to die a terrible death the third floor is off limits." Hmm… what a warm welcome. "After the sorting, we'll have a wonderful feast. The sorting is…" Then he burst into a speech that I didn't give a hoot about. Daddy had told me all about the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Father says that he'll disown us if we were to get in Hufflepuff… I hope he was joking.

"Aurora, look." There was now a dusty old hat sitting on top of an ordinary stool chair. Roxanne and I shared the same looks. _Is that thing going to choose our future?"_

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and the remaining children still whispering, abruptly stopped, afraid of getting in trouble. "Let's start the annual ceremony with," She took a moment to look at a list filled with what I suppose was the entire first years coming this year. "Abigail Thomas." A girl with the reddest hair I've ever seen, walked up to the dusty chair and sat down. If I looked closely enough, I could see that she was nervous, and a small trickle of sweat licked its way down her face. EW. I mean seriously, it's not that scary! It's just a tacky hat! After a few seconds, it bellows, "Ravenclaw!" And then the people at what I now recognize to be Ravenclaw yell, and hoot, and holler. Is this what it's going to be like when everyone of us have a turn?

My question was answered when the next boy went up, whose name was none other than Draco Malfoy, got put into Slytherin. _Big Surprise._ The Slytherin table stomped the floor and screamed so loud I thought that I was going to go deaf. Too bad they didn't do it in alphabetical order! I was looking forward to getting the sorting over with. While we were standing, I noticed a tall handsome boy who, must have been at least sixteen. Darn! He was sitting at the prefects table. Maybe one of my friends would know who he was. Now that I think about it, Ron kinda looks like him. I nudged Ron with foot.

"What?" He said, and I nodded in the direction of the boy at the prefects table. "Do you know who that is?" Hopefully Ron can't see that I have a crush on the prefect. "Him? That's Percy, my older brother." This is just great! I was staring at Percy Prefect so intently, that I didn't notice when Harry got called and went up. I only noticed when one of the red headed twins I've spotted on the train, "Leapt up and yelled, "We got Potter!" Whipping my head back to the sorting hat I studied it. If only it wasn't so tacky, I'd love to have a talking hat!

"Roxanne Lestrange Riddle." The room fell silent. Even the teachers, who felt light and cheerful, had sat up straight and did a double take. I knew why, because Lestrange and Riddle were two names that weren't usually said in such a casual sort of manner. Riddle, as in Voldemort, the evil student who, many years ago tried to destroy Hogwarts, and Bellatrix, his crazy and deadly wife. Evil and Crazy were one of the many ways that Mama Bellatrix was described. And if I haven't gotten to know the evil side of my mum, then I wouldn't have believed it. Roxanne walked up to the hat, and it hadn't touched her head when it screamed out, "Gryffindor," The Gryffindor table screamed and shouted with praise and everyone hugged her as she went to sit down.

"Aurora Lestrange Riddle." I skipped to the hat and, to make a scene, ripped the hat out of McGonagall's hands and pulled the hat so low it covered my face. "Hmm…" The Hat was talking to me. So cool! Even if it was dustier then the diary mama gives to us every year as gifts. "Huh. Your just full of jokes." I sure hope everyone can hear this. "Can I just get sorted already. I'm curious, and as they say, curiosity killed the cat!" The hat chuckled, I'm pretty sure he did it just to annoy me. "Okay, bravery, determination, and an attitude that could make a snake rip its tail off," Everyone in the room laughed when I growled. "I'll say… Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor. Well I guess that's okay Mr. Tacky Hat! I gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall and laughed when everyone picked me up and swung e around. Daddy said it was okay if I got Gryffindor, so I'm completely fine with it. Plus, I'm with my friends Ron, Harry, Roxanne and, Percy! Okay, I'll admit, Maybe Harry isn't that much of a suitable lover, but neither is Percy! He's too old for me. But maybe, if I used those Metamorphogis powers I inherited from Daddy, and the Veela powers I inherited from mommy… Oh yes, I have a plan. I want Percy. And nothing, not even a stupid number of age is going to stop me. Besides, I think Daddy Voldemort would welcome Percy into the family better than Harry. Although… I'm sure there are feelings for Harry, but I'm not so sure what exactly those feelings are. Ugh, feelings are so complicated, so are boys! I'm a smart girl, and I know exactly what to do! So when Roxanne half pulled me, half dragged me, I didn't notice it until it was too late. I had just pulled my head out of the clouds when I slammed into something. Both me and the person I bumped into tumbled down. I looked down at the person I slammed into and muttered, "Bloody Hell!"

Underneath me was none other than… and hear the applause, Percy Weasley! Oh yeah, this was going to be fun. "Sorry, I was lost in thought." I used in my, softest voice that always got me out of trouble when I was a child. I even looked at him from behind my eyelashes. "Don't worry! Here, I'll help you up. Just please be more careful next time." I smiled at him, and thanked myself for having such a small, yet beautiful body! Wink wink! He picked me up and set me on my feet.

"What now?" I asked. Because I so had no clue of what was to happen."We'll have a feast, look!" And I did, and notice that the dining room tables were decorated with plates and bowls of wonder food. Meat, and chicken, pudding and pies and cakes. Percy took my hand and guided me to the table. But I thought nothing out of the ordinary of it. Most of the time, people grabbed my hand and walked me across the street because of my size! At first, I thought it was because the people I'd come in contact with were infatuated with me or something, which sometimes would have been gross! But one day, Father Voldemort crushed my dreams and said that it was because I look like a six year old. I'll always be adorable in that childish way. So when we reached the table, with those thoughts, I sat down and ate my dinner quietly.

With Harry on my left, Percy on my right, and Ron and Roxanne in front of me. It was a little claustrophobic. Well for me I guess, you have no idea how it is to have two of your crushes squeezed right next to you, and have to keep reminding yourself to breath. We were all talking about the Weasleys red hair when Ron commented on mine. " I mean, touch it is softer than Roxanne's!" Ron whispered that last part but Roxanne still heard it. She slapped Ron's arm and when I was laughing, I felt two fingers stroking my hair absentmindedly. I froze but Percy didn't seem to notice.

Up ahead, Professor Dumbledore, stood up and announced for all the prefects to take their students to their houses. Percy stood up and said, "Okay all Gryffindor follow me." At once I noticed he still had a piece of my hair and, as he walked away, let it slid through his hands Wow! On our walk to our dorm, I twirled that piece of hair he had touch, and hadn't noticed my face was redder then a tomato until Hermione, the girl from the train pointed it out to me, in my unknowingly embarrassed state.

"Don't be so embarrassed Aurora. Everyone falls once in a while." That made it worst. I could've sworn that we had gotten pass that subject. "Okay, Percy announced at the front of the class, "Everyone in a line, watch your step." I grabbed on to Harry's hand so I wouldn't get lost, "Oh what am I kidding?" I want to know if Percy will get jealous. That's what my life's about! The thrills, chills, and unknown. Causing anger and jealousy are things I do very well.

"What?" Oops.

"Nothing." Dumbo.

"You said 'Oh what am I kidding'! What were you talking about?"

"Drop it Harry!" Hm. "Please!"

Harry reluctantly nodded. So before he could press the matter I exclaimed loudly, "Wow! Percy, what kind of room is this?" Huh, well I guess I should at least spend some time talking to my boo before our relationship can progress. God I'm going crazy aren't I? Percy puffed out his chest so everyone could see his chest, and prefect badge. 'Well I'm glad you asked Aurora, this is the common room, where, when everyone's not in class, can relax, play around, and do whatever you want to do. Ron's eyes were on my mood bracelet. "Wow, Aurora, that's pretty. It looks very good on you." I smiled at him in thanks and, it turned purple, abashed. Roxanne was eying the ping pong table, "Not now Roxie!" She whipped her head at me and laughed when her curls smacked Ron in the face.

"Okay, girl's dorm to the left, boys to the right." Percy waved to two doors decorated in red in gold. Must've been Gryffindor theme colors. Good thing I look good in them! I walked up the set of stairs and burned with embarrassment when one of the boys pointed out to be the girl's dorm was on the left, not the right. I walked straight up the right stairs, and laughed with relief at the sight before me. "Roxanne was jumping on a bed that she had claimed, and the one next to hers, had my name on it. The bed was very large; I was worried that they were going to make us sleep in twin beds. Bad pun intended. On my right was Roxanne, clutching a pink satin nightgown to her chest, and on my left was Hermione. I might as well start to be friendly.

"Hello, my names Aurora, I don't believe we properly met." I tapped her shoulder to get her attention, for she had her face buried in a book. "My names Hermione?" We shook hands and, surprisingly we had a lot in common. Hermione and I spent about an hour comparing our theories on the potions we were to be working with. "I'm impressed Aurora. Not many people I've heard of can properly get the grow wings potion on their first try! The first time I tried, and let me remind you that I was young and just learning, I ended up turning myself into butterfly. You have to be very precise with those potions."

"So, what classes do you have Aurora? I wanted to take as much as I could, the more studying the better." Wow, this girl was as smart as me. "Oh, yeah here," I handed over my class schedule to her, I never really looked at my times table actually. Don't know why, just thought that I'd do it when the time comes. "Oh my god Aurora! We have all our classes together. When we go to Potions tomorrow, would you like to sit together?" She seemed unsure, I kinda have the idea Hermione didn't have much friends back at her old school. Not that I blame them, back when I was on the train, she kinda, sorta came out as snotty and rude. I'm going to have to teach her how to sound nicer. "Sure." An older girl, probably in her sixteens came in the room, "Bed in five minutes." Everyone murmered in agreement. I suddenly became known of how tired I was. So I bid my sister and Hermione goodnight and climbed into bed. Weird, usually on a night like this, I should be so excited I wouldn't get to sleep at all. But on the warm bed, safe and sound, I felt no need to toss and turn. That night, while I slept, I dreamt of a room of fire, Harry, my father, and a ruby stone stone. But when I woke up the next morning, I forget all about what I had dreamt of.

(A/n: I just love cliff hangers! As long as there's a chapter ahead that I can read to! Also, I need more reviews! How on earth am I supposed to know that you like my story if you don't review! Okay, just so to clear this out, Aurora is a twelve year old girl who doesn't understand love yet. We're talking about a girl who's just been unleashed for the first time in her life to a school filled with hormonal girls and boys. So obviously, shes going to have some crushes. As to those confused about why shes been Having dreams about Harry, it's because she has visions. She just doesn't know yet! And trust me, there'll be more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Okay so I forget to do the disclaimer, I forget. I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Roxanne and Aurora! But I'm pretty sure you guys already figured that out! So… I need some help! Anyone got any ideas for my story? This is the farthest I've gone without getting writers block! But, sooner or later, the writers block monster is going to come for me. Even if you don't have ideas, review! It makes me happy to see all those reviews! Anyway I can improve my writing? Got any requests? I could do a crossover? Review!

Chapter 4:

Aurora Pov

I woke up early next morning, in a cold sweat. All I know is I was having a nightmare. Can't remember what exactly it was about, but I do remember a blood red stone. It was pretty, I'll say, but I've never seen it around. Waking up early, isn't a normal thing for me to do, usually, I'll sleep in late. But seeing as if I'm in boarding school, I'll have to change my schedule, and soon. A scratching at the window brought my attention. I climbed out of bed and slowly walked to the window. It must've been earlier then I thought, because the moon was bright and going on strong. I braced myself against the window and had to keep myself from gasping when I saw two large glowing yellow eyes, peering at me from behind the glass. Not knowing, or caring why I would be so stupid to do it, I flung the window up.

Now that the window wasn't blocking my view, I could now see fully what had been scratching on the window. My curiosity had been correct, werewolf. Its fur, was a silky light brown, I'd like to think that if I were to be a werewolf, I'd look like that. Its fur was about the exact same color as my hair. It didn't attack, and I didn't move. We stared at each other, for a while. It wouldn't be very wise to make so much noise such as a scream in the presence of a werewolf this huge. She had bulging muscles, teeth and claws so sharp it could've broke the window if it wanted to. How did it get up here? Speaking of teeth, there was a note in between its jaw. Carefully, gently, I reached a hand out to its head and pinched my fingers around the envelope. She gradually let go and lay down on his paws. The envelope was covered in saliva. _Oh goody._

I opened it up and took one glance at the letter; I already knew who it was from. I nodded at the werewolf and climbed out onto ledge it was sitting on. I didn't want to read the letter in the room just in case someone walked in. Or more likely, woke up. So leaning against the soft and warm fur of the werewolf, I read the letter.

_From Queen Lillian_

_ To: Roxanne and Aurora_

_Dear grey eyes, _I can't get her to stop calling us that! _I have received word from my wolves that you too have joined Hogwarts at last. As your guardian, I expect lots of Owls. I can't promise that they'll return._ Her pets might eat them before we get a reply. _I understand that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students, so I shouldn't be expecting a face to face visit for a long time. You never know, we might just meet soon. The moon is full tonight my darlings, venture carefully. I predict great things in your future. Loves. And don't wander into the forbidden forest alone Aurora, around Hogwarts there are plenty of great dangers. And we all know easy you both attract danger._

_Love Aunt Lillian, Queen of the Werewolves._

Signing, I closed the letter and leaned back to take a breath. Aunt Lillian is my god mother, and as she always signs her letters, she is Queen of the Werewolves. Without her, they'd go crazy. My mom and Aunt Lillian found each other when they were children. They'd meet in the woods to play they go their separate ways. But when mom became pregnant, she decided that Aunt Lillian deserved a spot in the family officially. Whenever I'm sad or down, mother always tells me the story of what Aunt Lillian did when she found out mommy wasn't naming one of the twins after her. Momma says she threw the biggest tantrum she's ever heard. Aunt Lillian said that she finally calmed down once she was told that maybe the twins would name their children after her.

I must have been still for too long because the wolf nudged my hand with its wet nose. I knocked myself out of my thinking trance and thanked her. Once I climbed back into the window, I snuck one last peek outside, and before shutting it, I noticed that she hadn't moved. She looked at me with curious eyes. Now I noticed more words on the back of the letter. I picked up the letter once more and read.

_P.s Darlings, I noticed on your way in that you didn't have a pet. So I'm giving you, Aurora, your own werewolf. Well trained, eats everything, you're welcome._

_Loves and Hugs, Aunt Lillian!_

Okay, my own pet werewolf! Awesome. Now I just have to explain to the girls in the morning, why there's a giant furry dog in the room! I opened the window, and shushed her when she noisily bounded into the room. I guided her to my bed and let her sleep in it. Okay, are werewolves even allowed in Hogwarts? She rested her head on my knees after I climbed in. The window, that was still open, blew cool air into the room. Doesn't she need a name? I grabbed my wand and pointed it at her neck, she barely lifted an ear. It was then that I noticed the tired lines under her golden eyes. Silky? No. Hans? No. Ooh I got it! "Your new name is…Miss Lily!" With a soft glow of pink light, there was now a red collar around her neck, and with bright gold letters, Miss Lily going across the base for everyone to see.

Miss Lily, seeing no reason to stay awake at this moment, started to softly snore on my knees I too, were now terribly tired and wanted to spend these last few hours sleeping. So I turned over and did just that, slept. This time, I had another nightmare. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Roxanne, were there too. There were also these, terrible, terrible devil snares entrapping us. The scene changed and we were playing a game of chest. Literal, we were the chest men. Then, there was a troll; my nostrils burned just thinking of it. Finally, there was a room, filled with hundreds of bottles of potions. Harry's scar glowed violently, but it seemed I was the only one who noticed.

I was almost glad when a scream woke me up in the morning. Hermione, and all the other girls in the room, were hidden behind their beds, shaking like a tree in the wind. "Don't worry, she's a softy. I promise." I patted Miss Lily's still sleeping form. "See, she's not bad. My Aunt gave me her as a present. "She won't hurt anyone." Slowly, one by one, all the girls left the safety of their hiding places and crowded my bed to get a look at my dog. "What's her name?" Spoke a little first year that I haven't seen last night. She had been the first one to reach my bed. "Her names Miss Lily. That's what she stands for." All the girls surrounding her complimented her once she woke up, stroking his fur and teaching her tricks.

While Hermione was trying to teach her to jump over a stack of books without knocking them over, everyone else got changed into their robes. I brushed my hair with my favorite brush, pinning it behind my ears with charmed butterflies. There was a knock at the door, and once everyone was dressed, for if it was a girl, wouldn't they had just walked in, and pulled open the door. Harry and Ron walked in, and Miss Lily, upon seeing them, barked twice, and chased them. Everyone jumped a little at how deep she could bark. Ron and Harry were so startled, they immediately ran back down the stairs and tried to get into their own dorm. Miss Lily was way too fast, so she caught them at the bottom step.

Ron and Harry were flat on their backs trying to push a happy Miss Lily off themselves, who kept trying to lick their faces. All the girls who had run out the door to catch Miss Lily were now laughing at Ron and Harry, who were soaked with slobber. EW. Again! I wrapped my arms around Miss Lily's neck and dragged her off of the two boys who stood up and began to wring out their robes. "Where in Merlin's magic did you found that thing Aurora? That's the biggest dog I've ever seen!" I laughed and said, "That's because she's not a dog. It's a werewolf!"Duh!" Ron jumped back as if he'd been slapped. "Where did you get a werewolf in the last twenty four hours?"

"Me Aunt gave it to me. She's queen of the werewolves." Miss Lily got the hint that she needed to be gentler so he stood still. Harry patted Miss Lily behind the ears while Ron kept his distance as best as he could without looking like a wimp. Roxanne rolled her eyes then walked pass the two boys. Roxanne is always grumpy when she gets woken up in the morning. Everyone marched out in a hurry to get breakfast before classes. I made Miss Lily some steak, and mashed potatoes, with extra butter for breakfast. Before leaving I ate some vegetables, and turkey. Harry and Ron both had cereal. Health addicts.

The head girl Hannah Watson walked in the room. Alongside her, clutching Hannah's robes were the first year, Jaelyn Bennett. "Okay, ten minutes till class. Everyone who isn't eating-What the heck is that!" I shrugged as if I haven't even heard her. Man that chick gets on my nerves! "Where did you get that freakish oversized dog?" Ms. Lily growled at her. At first, I was afraid Hannah was going to end up as a chew toy, but after a few seconds, Ms. Lily got back to her breakfast meal. "My Aunt Lily sent her to me. She's a good wolf, I promised. Hannah swallowed once, and then with one last nod to me, she walked out the room. I rolled my eyes, and chewed on my apple slowly, thinking.

When my five minutes were up, I met Ron and Harry outside in the hallway. "What classes do you have first?" Harry said. "Potions with Slytherin."

"Me too."

"Me three."

Realizing we only had five minutes to get to potions, Ron, Harry and I, plus Roxanne who decided to join us after a minute, ran down a few flights of stairs. We didn't exactly know where to go. It seemed that every time we opened a door, it leaded to more stairs. We went up, then down, then left then right. Two minutes later, Ron was reaching for a pair of double doors when a teacher found us in the hallway. I was just about to ask him for directions when he drawled out, "So, first official day of Hogwarts and your already breaking the biggest rules." Apparently, for our first day of Hogwarts, we had the worst luck ever. Because the doors we were about to open, lead to the Forbidden forest. And we just got caught by the grouchiest and strictest teachers in the school.

Seriously! If he doesn't like children, don't get a job at a boarding school. Or any school for that matter. His name was Professor Filch, and he didn't buy our true story that we were lost! "Five points from Gryffindor." Then as an afterthought, to make matters worse, "Each." That sucks. I just had to add this, "We weren't lying when we said we were lost. Can you show us to the dungeons? Please?" And the whole time we were on the west wing when we should've been in the east. Darn!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Professor Snape was a cruel man, to put the least. The second we arrived in class, he poked his ugly face out from behind his book and said, "Glad you decided to join us. Sit." Then, flicked his hands towards the empty seats. What a warm teacher! Note the sarcasm. I sat down next to Hermione, like I told her I would, and Harry sat down next to Ron. "Hey Mione!" I winked at her. She giggled and turned back to her books. "Well, now that our missing students are here, we can finally get to work. Honestly, there are a few students in here that need to learn that the world doesn't revolve around them. And neither does this classroom."

Well, after that warm welcome, *cough* not *cough*, Professor grouch face then proceeded to ask Harry all these stupid questions that Harry had no way of knowing! Doesn't every teacher at Hogwarts know that Harry had been in a muggle house all his life? Of course Harry's reply to all the questions was 'I don't know', and so Snape said something like, "Cleary Fame isn't everything." Snape asked all of us to make a simple love potion, _Enmoras_. Yay! I know all about potions, and I've made that one before! Roxanne got lots of praise when Father asked us to make one for study. She stole my potion and replaced mine with Dr. Pepper. That smartz…

"Ms. Riddle?" Professor Snape chose now to drop a huge book on my side of the desk. "Ms. Riddle, I suggest that now is not the time for daydreaming. Five points from Gryffindor." Okay, he just made my least favorite teacher of the year award. For the rest of the class, I vowed to pay attention. But it was really hard when I finished my potion after only five minutes. So I made another one. Harry was having trouble with his though. Instead of a creamy hot pink, he had a cloudy smoky grey. Harry needed some serious help before he blew up the classroom. Because right now, his potion had just turned into an angry red color, and was shaking? I tried to help him, but in vain. "Harry, not the red mint leaves. It's got to be green. No, you have to sprinkle on only a little bit of cin-"Suddenly, Harry's potion was no more. Instead of a, although it wasn't quite right, at least it was pretty, soothing love potion, it exploded all over Ron and him. Flicks of it fell on a nearby Roxanne, who screamed and jumped back. I ran to the two of them and evenly cleaned them up with a flick of my wand. Or at least, I tried to. Before I could cast the spell on them both Professor Snape knocked me out of the way and started to yell at Harry. (A/N: Review. Review!)

"Do you think this is funny Mr. Potter? Because I certainly don't." Before Professor Snape could kill Harry, which judging by the vein popping out of his forehead didn't seem to be far from that thought, I interrupted. "Look. Harry's arm." Everyone gasped. Harry had many large, purple, boiling boils popping out of his arm. Every few minutes, a few would pop, and then twice as much more would replace the dead boil. "Ahhh," Harry clawed at his left arm. But it did little to get rid of them. "Harry don't scratch!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Snape's lip twitch into what could be a smile. "Professor? May I perform the counter curse?" Whatever Snape was going to say, which I have a very good feeling he would have said 'no', Ron's limbs started to grow. Roxanne screamed. I reached for my wand but stopped when I saw Draco laughing so hard, he almost fell out of his seat. "Aurora? Don't just stand there! Help us now!" (A/N: Review. Review!)

"Oh right. Sorry guys. _Grendrudes" _Slowly, Ron's limbs grew back to their normal size. Good thing too, because that was embarrassing! I stroked my fingers down Harry's bad arm. Mother taught me how to heal a long time ago. The boils turned inside out, and then gradually fell off. Everyone gasped but I ignored them. Professor Snape was immediately suspicious. "Where did you learn how to do that?" Okay, I'll admit, the magic I used to heal Ron and Harry's gross and injured limbs was dark magic. But Snape didn't need to know that. At least, I think he didn't know about it. Or anyone else in this class. "My mother was a healer. She taught me at a young age." I smiled 'shyly' at him then put my head down. Everyone stood still for a while until Snape yelped, "Everyone back to their seats. This isn't a carnival!" Nobody needed to be told twice. I winked at Harry then sat back in my seat. He mouthed 'thank you' before turning his eyes back to Snape. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for Harry's… accident." Every Gryffindor in the room groaned. "Thirty points for Gryffindor for Aurora's knowledge." Oh boo! So that means, we only get ten points. Everyone in the room clapped. Except for Slytherin. I stand by what I said. I believe that I deserve the whole thirty.

But everyone did clap when the bell rang. Then... everyone booed when Snape rewarded everyone with extra homework. I stuffed all my homework and new books into my favorite parcel. Daddy made it for me, or maybe it was Mommy. Heh doesn't matter. "Harry? Can I talk to you privately for a minute?" There are those magnificent eyes of his again. _Ugh_. Please don't tell me I'm falling for Harry! Father Voldemort would kill me. Well, he'd kill Harry, and then let me watch. Then, he'd boil me in something evil, and then lock me into the chamber of secrets he told me about a long time ago. (A/N: Review. Review!)

"Yeah sure, just give me a second kay?" I nodded then walked into the hallway to wait for Harry. Lavender Brown, a girl I've me in Diagon Ally, waved at me. She was one of the nice groups of girls I've met while getting some of my supplies. On her way out, Roxanne brushed past me and said, "You and Harry would make such a cute couple!" I pushed the surprise off my face rather quickly, and turned my head so she couldn't see my blush. "What are you talking about Roxie?" But Roxanne's smirk told me all I needed to know. She knew everything. Roxanne was very observant. From the time she was a child, Roxanne could memorize passwords, passageways, and facial expressions. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Aurora. I'm your sister, your rock, your glass of sparkles, your bright sunny sun." (A/N: Review. Review!)

"Okay!" Idiot.

"Alright, Aurora, listen up because Harry won't be very long."

I nodded. If Roxanne was going to give me advice, I'd surely follow it. Roxanne was very smart when it came to boys. (A/N: Review. Review!)

"You and I both know that you like Harry." I raised an eyebrow. Well wasn't it obvious! (A/N: Review. Review!)

"Well isn't that obvious Mrs. Weasley!" Roxanne's smug smirk fell. It wasn't that hard to tell that my little Roxanne had a crush on Ron Weasley! The whole time on the train, she talked, walked with, and stared at Ron. Since Ron was a pure blood, maybe Daddy would welcome Ron into the family willingly? Oh wait! The Weasleys were 'blood traitors'. Oh well. At least he's not Harry Potter.

"Shut up Aurora!" (A/N: Review. Review!)

"No you shut up Mrs. Weasley! Not my fault you have a crush on Ron Weasley! Hey Ron I have something to tell you!" Roxanne clamped her hand over my mouth and I bit down on it. Hard. "Owwwwwww!" Roxanne slapped me with her good hand. Weak. "Okay, never mind Ron." I threw over my shoulder for Ron to hear. But Ron wasn't even listening. "Shut up Aurora." I did a little Roxanne dance. "Oohhh. I'm Roxanne; I like Ponies, glitter, and Draco Malfoy! Oohhh. There he is now!" I sang at the top of my lungs. I bet that if she wasn't so angry and embarrassed, she would have put a curse on me. Roxanne's face went bright red as everyone in the hallway turned to face us. Lots of people were giggling. I turned around. My work here is done.

"Petrifucus Totalus!" Roxanne screeched. I jumped to the floor and sucked in a deep breath. Warm, sparks flew towards my head. That little... "Protego!" I screamed. My wand held out in front of me like a protective shield, ironic I know! Anyway, my wand, held out in front of me like a protective shield, reflected the magical orb off me and hit Roxanne in the face. Roxie should be smarter! I always win at these battles. Roxanne let out a small shriek then fell back onto the concrete floor. Ha. Everyone crowded around her on the floor. While Harry, hurried over to me, a horrified look on his normally innocent face. I didn't like seeing him horrified. Now that I think about it, I don't like being horrified, period. I hate feeling useless, the cold dark feeling I get every time I get scared. Wait? What! "Aurora?" Harry called from behind me. "Aurora?" I felt hands on my shoulder. Harry was shaking me lightly, but I wasn't reacting. I could vaguely hear Professor McGonagall's heals clicking across the floor to get to me. Whether to 'ground me' or help me. I don't know. I felt myself slip to the floor silently. Oh no, here we go again…

_Darkness surrounded the room. It incased it. I don't like the darkness Unknown things in the shadows lay hidden, it frightens me whenever Father chooses to meet me here. Maybe that is why Father chose to meet me here? I recognize this place. Father would take me here to deal with my problems. Every time I came here, I was in trouble though. And there is no reason to believe that I wasn't now. Father usually pulls me out of my mind and puts my conscious here when I need to be yelled at. Or to tell me that I'm wrong and he's right and blah blah blah! "What?" An angry voice snarled, from within the darkness. I shivered. "Father?" No reply, but I could tell he was there. "Aurora? Dammit! I must have messed up the incantation again. Sorry." I nodded. For I was still a little shaken, I thought I was going to get a howler in person! Hmm… Daddy seemed in a good mood judging by his voice. Well… as good as Voldemort could be. Maybe I should tell him now. This isn't going to be easy. Father came out of the darkness and I did another check of his physical appearance. I felt like crying._

_Father was gravely ill. Ever since, the spell he casted on Harry eleven years ago, bounced back and hit him, Father has wasted away to almost nothing. Even back at the castle, father had been communicating between another's day we left, he had been using his servents body, Or here, in our unconscious minds. Or his favorite feature, a ghostly substance. But now, Father looked terrible. His face was paler then the chalk I've admired in Professor Snape's, ugh, classroom. His eyes, blood red, my favorite color. Father was, floating, haunting this room as a ghostly substance. "Good afternoon Aurora." His, throat cracked, but he still sounded intimidating. Father had the evilest smirk on his face, I smiled. His sense of humor suited him._

"_About that Father, I wanted to give you a warning ahead of time." Father's eyes narrowed in suspicious slits. The fire in the middle of the room roared a little brighter. I could just make out a normal beige couch. I sat down and stared at the rug, which just got suddenly interesting._

"_Aurora, look at me when your speaking to me. What is so interesting?" His words were slow, and scary. Something tells me he isn't going to take this very well. Okay plan A, drag out my words to make myself sound smarter. Then I already am of course. _

"_Father, well as you know, it is my eleventh year of birth, and I have been introduced to something extraordinary! Something that I've never been exposed to. It is an emotion that I like to call, "Love!" I finished with a smirk matching his. Father says he always liked my smirk. People also say that I can be just as intimidating as Father Voldemort, dressed in a pink dress, feeding a bunny, with my smirk. I checked Fathers face for emotions, but find none. Not surprising though. He doesn't show much now a 'days. It was quiet for a long time before he moved. I raised an eyebrow. Still no movement._

"_Err dad?" Maybe he was frozen. Can he do that?_

""_Who is it?" Was all he said. Well at least he didn't curse me to hell. Yet._

"_Who is it?" Playing stupid. Not a good way to go about but. He messed up my code._

"_The boy, who is, that your…__**In love with?**__," Okay.. here we go._

"_Dad? DO you trust me?"_

"_What? Of course I trust you, I just want to know who the boy is. Just tell me now, or I'll find out later." His words held promise, and I believed them. Father Voldemort was all knowing. No one could keep a secret from him for long. So either way, Dad would have to find out about Harry sooner or later._

"_Okay, so, here's a hint, I guess you know him. Very well." Now it was Father's turn to raise an eyebrow. Or I guess, what was supposed to be an eyebrow. It looked like a puffy cloud of mist._

"_Okay. Ahhh. I know." I bet he doesn't. "Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy's son. Fine one that boy. Gonna be a great death eater one day. Right now he's pretty much useless, but I guess we'll just have to wait. I always thought that you two had a little chemistry or whatever those teens called it. Pureblood family too. Your mothers could be heard gossiping about you two from a mile awa-"_

"_**Dad!"**_

"_Sorry! Okay so I'm guessing that Draco isn't your long lost love?"_

"_No, we and Draco are just friends! Nothing more. I'd spell it out for you, but I don't feel like it."_

_Daddy laughed. Or what should have been a laugh. I hate it! All of it. I hate, when people laugh at me when that was the truth. I needed, I really needed, to wipe of that jolly look on his face. So when Father quieted down just enough, to allow my voice to carry to his dead ears, I took pride in the way the smirk fell off his face. And was replaced with a look of fury when I shouted the words_

"_I'm in love with Harry Potter! Or, at least I think I am."_

"_Harry Potter?! What? Since when?" I was right when I thought Father Voldemort wouldn't take it well._

"_Since, I met him yesterday." Silence. Okay I know that sounded bad, but it felt like a whole year I've spent with him. _

"_We could work with this." He said. Low and dangerous. I burrowed my brow in confusion. What did he think? That I was joking about the whole time._

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_Harry Potter! Aurora, my eldest twin, you are wise. We could work with this. Give me some time to think about it. I'll talk to you soon. Until then Aurora, don't do anything remember, I'm never I'm watching you. I'll be keeping an eye on you and your sister."_

" _Okay I'm lost. One more cold gust of wind entered the room. Did Father think that I was going to be his spy? No way! Harry is my friend, I could never betray him. But I couldn't betray Father either. Oh! This is so complicated. A sharp pain engulfed my body for the tiniest of a second. I closed my eyes and gasped. _

When I opened my eyes, I was out of the conscience room. Instead, I was sitting in what could only be described as a hospital room. Hm. Oh yeah, the side effects. Twitching, gasping, breath loss, and passing out. Those things happen before Father pulls us in, so I pretty much felt fine. The room was silent, expect for the softest hint of snoring. Wait? Snoring! I don't snore! Okay, I'm not usually this slow, don't judge me! Okay now I'm thinking to myself. Oh wait, that's normal. It's so dark in here, I can't see. _"Lumos," _I whispered. My wand glowed in my pocket, so I took it out and giggled quietly. With his face sprawled across my legs, hidden by the sheets, Harry was the one doing the snoring. Although I don't think I should call it that. It was so soft, but thinking of Harry reminded me of what my dad told me. Or at least babbled about then sent me back here. But the question remained that made me feel sick to my stomach. "_Could I betray Harry?"_ I grew stiff when Harry rolled over on my legs, and I could finally see his face. He looked worn out, and… like he was crying? I sighed sadly. Pushing a piece of his hair away from his eyes, picturing what this moment would be like if he opened them, the most brilliant shade of green, my favorite part of him, I whispered unheard curses to whatever god or goddess that decided to screw up my life.

It seemed that Harry was in for a wild ride. Harry was such a young kid. Brave, handsome, innocent, and worse, naïve. God I was going crazy! I ran my soft, sinewy hands through his messy head of hair. If Father could hear the thoughts going through my mind right now, he'd probably put the Cruciatus curse on me. That bad! "This wasn't supposed to happen." I whispered in a frustrated, and irritated voice. Even so, my voice cracked terribly. Kinda taking away the fierceness. I yawned and looked out the window to the right of the room. Sunlight was just peering through the dusty window, but only a little bit. I looked then at Harry and bit my lip, trying to hold in the tears. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was supposed to come to Hogwarts, get good grades, get sorted into Slytherin, and enjoy my years at Hogwarts worried free. I was supposed to make my parents proud. I can't seem to make my parents understand that I'm not the evil daughter that they envisioned when I was born. Another thought occurred to me. Would Harry hate me if he found out that my Father murdered his parents? And was the reason he had to live with those Muggles who treated him oh so horribly? And the friends I've made this year. Would everyone desert me, and even Roxanne if they found out the secret?

"Aurora!" Hermione's preppy voice shrieked through the darkness. Light flooded the room and I wince. Geez this hurts my freaking eyes. Hermione giggled when she saw Harry perched upon my knees, now awake, but obviously had a sleepy head. That's what my mom calls us when Roxanne and I got out of bed with an attitude. Harry was all confused and disoriented. It was kind of cute. I rolled my eyes and groaned, pulling my pillow into my face. "Aurora! I can't believe your awake! Dumbledore hinted that you should be waking up any moment now. And Roxanne," Hermione's voice grew disapproving. "Okay, now let me start by saying, that what you and Roxanne did was wrong. You could have been expelled." Oh Hermione! Her and her school rules. Ha, that really suits her. I giggled as quietly as I could into the pillow. Removing my face from it, I noted she must have noticed my giggle, because Hermione's face was twitching with total irritation.

"Whoa there, don't bite me Dramione." I winked at her. Hermione's faced twitched with confusion. Harry, wide awake now, stood up from his spot at my knees and looked at Hermione. Then back at me. "Dramione?" They both asked at the same time. "Yeah, oh nothing much. It's just the relationship match name thingy for couples. In this case, Hermione and Draco! Hehe." Hermione looked horror stricken. Her face scrunched up so much, she looked like the wrinkled old prunes I usually see mom throw in the trash when the cooks not looking. Oh what am I kidding! Lol, it was me! Hermione crossed the room and embraced me in a hug, although I'm suspecting that she might want to lecture me more on what a horrible, horrible deed I've done. Hah! "How's Roxanne?" Oh yeah, Roxanne got hit with her own spell. I almost forgot that. Petrificus Totalus, the spell that makes people petrified, she should be unable to move and speak for a period of some time. Or so I've hear.

Hermione smiled. "Roxanne is in the common room." Hermione looked around for a minute and then leaned closer to our heads. In a whisper, "Well you should be lucky you have such good friends. None of the teachers know what really happened." Hermione said in a matter of fact way. Harry looked unsurprised. "What how?" Hermione started to whispered quietly in our inner circle again. "Well, when you both dropped, everyone knew immediately that something was wrong. Well with you anyway. When Roxanne dropped to the floor, it was normal of course because she was paralyzed. Well, since there wasn't that many, students in the hall, Fred and George, Ron's older brothers, helped to take Roxanne back to the Gryffindor common room. So we could try to heal her ourselves. Or, wait it out. I know that the spell isn't permanent. So, about right now,,, every Gryffindor should be up there working on their ways to fix her up. While Harry and I brought you here. Because Aurora," Hermione looked out the window hesitantly before glancing at me. "What?" Nothing. Hermione was nervous, and a little scared. "Okay Aurora, you reflected Roxanne's attack with such a perfect instinct, you weren't even hit. Why did you faint?" Okay. That's it, Hermione is way too observant for her own good. I think I'm going to have to have to call her Dramione for the rest of her life. "I don't know." I lied. Harry spoke up for the first time. "Do you think, that maybe, you could have been magically drained?" Harry, harry, harry. "No. But it could happen. I promise you guys it's not something to worry about." I lied again Okay, two lies in one minute. Since Hermione was standing behind Harry, I decided it was the perfect time to have a little talk with Harry. I leaned towards his face and put my hand directly behind his head. Waving Hermione away. Silently, in the politest way I could think of, to get the heck out of this room. Hermione, realizing why I wanted her away, winked at me playfully then got up to leave the room. "I should go check up with Roxanne. I'll see you both later." When Hermione was at the door, Harry and I called in sync, "Bye Dramione!"

"Don't make me hex you." She called over her shoulder at me. Now it was only Harry and I in this awfully empty room. Harry immediately, seeing my smile, pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. Harry smelled like the dragon lilies I used to pick back at my castle in the forbidden forest. Of course, that was before I came here. It was silent for a while, but I didn't mind. It felt nice, me being in Harry's arms, feeling his heart beat under my ear. It was a nice moment. Then it was gone. Harry let go of me and I laughed at how red his face was. "Sorry." He muttered. I've said it once and I'll say it again, innocent. "Why are you blushing four eyes?" Harry's eyes narrowed behind his glasses playfully. "Who are you calling four eyes, cat ears?" Hm. Touché. Not my fault I was born with cat like ears. But really, I don't mind. In fact I Kinda like them. You can barely tell that my ears are catlike, so I'm surprised Harry could tell.

"Whatever. And plus, Harry James Potter, it was only a joke. You don't have to apologize for hugging me. I mean look at me! I'm so cuddly!" I then pretended that I was hugging myself. I wrapped my arms around Harry's neck and gave him another squeeze. Harry laughed. "So, were you worried?": I asked him stupidly. Of course he was worried. It's showing in his physical appearance. Hell, he even slept by my bedside while I was knocked out. If only he could see the real me. Pretty sure he'd run for the hills.

"Yes. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. I mean Aurora, you were twitching and shaking. And the look on your face when you fell! You looked dead!" I sighed. Harry was making this even more difficult then I needed it to be. Harry really cared for me, and I did care for Harry, but Daddy didn't need more stress. On normal occasion, I would be blushing about the fact that as we were having this conversation, while I was still in Harry's arms. But, for some reason, I was weirdly comfortable in his arms. "Harry, how long was I out?" Harry started to think. "Oh. Just a day. You missed your second day of Hogwarts. I fell asleep while I was waiting. If you ask me, it was a pretty memorable first two days at Hogwarts." He teased. I let go of Harry and cuddled into my blanket. Curling into a ball while I looked at him. "Don't worry. Whatever happened, Professor McGonagall doesn't know. Or Madame Pomfrey. We told her you fainted from working too hard." Harry smirked to himself. "Let me guess, you came up with that?" Harry looked down and blushed. "Well, yeah. It was the only thing I could think of at the moment." The room was quiet again. So I decided to think for a moment. "Thanks' Harry. But really? I overworked myself?" I leaned forward in emphasize. "In first class?" Now everyone's going to think I'm lazy or something. "Sorry. Okay? At least you aren't dead or anything. Or worst, got detention. I tried my best." Silly boy. Tricks are for kids. I let a small smile slip onto my face.

"Aurora, you are never going to believe what happened while you were out today." Harry's face showed a combination of happiness, bliss, a little hardness, worry, nervousness, and, relief. Hm. _Maybe he wants to brag about his day? _Stop! Stop thinking like that. I tried to assure myself that none of my new friends were like that. It was going to be a little hard to ignore the fact that most of my friends back home were totally different from my friends here. It's so stereotypical of me but honestly, most of my friends back home acted a lot like Draco Malfoy, my best male friend. But if Draco wasn't careful, Harry might just give him a run for his money. _Harry._ I smiled and gave him a small nod, allowing him to continue. Harry lied himself beside me so he could get comfortable, I sighed, sensing this was a long story. I grabbed my second pillow, and hugged it close to my chest. I suddenly felt moody. Ugh. This just isn't my day.

"Okay, so we were in the yards, during flying lessons. So, Neville had a tad problem with his. He eventually passed the part where we had to get the brooms to fly into our hands, but the trouble really started when we had to mount them. So, Neville found his way into the air and fell a few stories down the castle wall. Sprained his wrist." Ooh. That's not good. I hope it wasn't his wand wrist. I broke my wrist before, and it hurt like hell! So, just imagine spraining it! On the verge of broken, but not just. Hanging on a thread. Harry, not noticing my thinking space, continued talking.

"Professor McGonagall, told us all to stay put, and not touch our brooms at all while she took Neville here, to the infirmary." I raised an eyebrow at him. Harry corrected himself. "What? Okay fine. There's many other ways to say it. "Nurses office, doctors," Harry shook his head quickly back and forth. "Whatever! Okay, so once Professor McGonagall left, Malfoy picked up Neville's remembrall and showed it off to everyone. "I tried to be reasonable, I told him to, "Give it back Malfoy', but he didn't listen. Malfoy then talked smack about Neville, and then me. I couldn't let him disrespect me or my friends like that." Okay, I don't like where this is going. But I do like the way Harry carry's himself. Harry walks, talks, and acts, like one of those shy swagger nerds from those muggle shows I used to watch. Not that Harry acted like a nerd but… you get my drift.

"Well, here's where the climax of the story picks off." I leaned toward Harry and blinked twice. This seemed like a story where someone got in trouble. If it wasn't for Harry's gleeful face, I would have thought that Harry was going to tell me he'd been expelled for fighting on school grounds. Oh Draco, Draco, Draco. Draco used to be such a sweet boy, but I guess, spending more time with his father and my father rubbed off on him. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I know it's true. Draco's a jerk. "Now, Draco shook the remembrall at me, said, "Come and get it,' and flew away on his broom. I just got so mad!" Harry looked angry and frustrated now. He glared at the floor a little then leaned back into the pillow. Making me sit up so I could look at his face. Yep, a confrontation with a Malfoy can do that to you. "Sp, of course, I followed him." Now, it was my turn to glare. Ok. I don't think I like this whole Malfoy thing too much. I mean, seriously, how jerky can you get? "So I was close, we were head to head, so he did what I suppose any Malfoy would do… chucked the ball to the ground." I chuckled quietly. That's exactly what Draco would do! "I zoomed down, and caught the ball inches away from a blade of grass." Okay, I'd forgive Harry for his few moments of kindly and sincere bragging. ' Well, shortly afterwards, Professor McGonagall came out, she'd saw the whole thing!" I gasped. Professor McGonagall wasn' exactly teacher of the year for being cuddly and kind! "Basically, to wrap it up, Professor took me to Woody, who offered me a position as seeker!" Seeker? Oh bloody hell!

I jumped on Harry in excitement and squeezed him as hard as I could. "I'm so proud of you Harry!" Seeker for the Quidditch team! A first year! You know, if I knew that they were allowing tryouts, then I would have so tried out awhile ago. I swear, Harry is so lucky! "Thanks Aura."

I looked up at him and looked into his green orbs. Those green orbs, reminded me of… Hope. Yeah, that's about right. Seeing those green eyes reminded me that not everything was wrong. All my life, my parents have tried to lead me in their footsteps. Father says that one day, when he's gone… I will carry on in his legacy. "Aurora Riddle," he said on a storm cooled night in the garden, his voice echoing inside my head, "The most feared woman alive. The daughter of Voldemort, carrying on the messages she's learned from birth. Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean my job is over." I didn't dare tell mother and father that I didn't want to be their right hand. That I felt that there was more than just power in the world. That there was such a thing as goodness, love, and grace. All these feelings inside me would come out eventually, but for now, they'd stay where they belong. Inside my heart. I've learned a long time ago that some things were better not said.

Harry, in the middle of a sentence, cut himself off. Instead to just enjoy the moment, we stared into each other's eyes. Studying emotions and just… being ourselves. I reached up and brushed the hair out of Harry's forehead, revealing the lightning bolt scar that I couldn't help but feel guilty at every time I looked at it. It's just that,,, Harry was just a baby when this happened. A child. And the fact that my father did this, makes me want to cry. I rolled my eyes once, trying to get away from the insane, negative feelings clawing at me. I stroked Harry's cheek with my right hand. Then, as if automatic, a natural rhythm, we started to lean in. Slowly, then centimeters apart, we both jumped away as an annoyed, and obviously jealous person, slammed the door. Uh oh! I could feel angry and irritated eyes glaring at us as Harry and I separated from each other. I glanced at the person in the doorway nervously, expecting a teacher. But I hadn't been expecting this. The look in those grey tinged eyes told me all I needed to know. Two words entered my mind as I blushed at the person who decided to barge in on this rather,,, intimate moment.. Harry pushed himself off the bed and turned his head to the floor, which suddenly became interesting.

_Oh shit!_

(A/N: Hey guys. Okay that was awesome. Going go to bed. Its 10:42 and I'm so tired! Remember: Review!

(A/N: Review. Review!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Draco! Uh oh. "Aurora!" Harry pulled a chair up to my bed and sat silently, waiting. "Draco Malfoy. My dearest and most mature best friend!" I sat up and opened my arms for a hug. Draco, instead, ignored my opened arms and chose to glare at Harry and I. "Potter! I suggest you keep your hands off, before you get cursed into oblivion!" Oh no. I knew Draco would eventually do something like this. Draco Malfoy, who I've come to learn, is extremely possessive about the ones he loves. Just like his father. I chose this time to break the extreme tension in the room. Good thing too, because if I didn't, pretty sure Draco would've cursed Harry or something. "Draco, please calm down." Again, I opened my arms, and thankfully, Draco pulled me into his arms. Draco buried his face into my hair. As a child, Draco would do that in order to calm himself down. "Well Malfoy, I don't see Aurora complaining." I blushed into Draco's shoulder. Harry smirked at Malfoy. Ha! You know, sometimes Harry can be shy, but he cracks me up when he's sly! "Shut it Potter. If it weren't for Aurora, I would have hexed you oh so long ago. But don't think that that makes you invincible or something. Cause first chance I get…"

Draco was forced to shut himself up at the sound of the door shutting. I sighed as Draco let go of me and dragged a chair up to my bedside. Would Draco and Harry every let go of their prejudices? I snuck a peek at both of them. Draco and Harry both were glaring out of the corners of their eyes. Nope. Pretty much not. Madame Pomfrey's form appeared in front of me. Seizing me up. "Dear, you gave us all freight. Drink this." In the next second she was shoving a cup filled with putrid liquid into my hands. One sniff and I was already gagging. Draco looked at me, ready to catch me if I fell again. Ugh. This stuff is horrible. It smells like those small bottles of perfume Roxanne buys on the weekends. I immediately felt grateful for all the immune lessons I spent with mama. Mama Bellatrix always used to train me not to puke while eating and drinking nasty stuff. Good thing too, because when Ii took the first sniff, I almost threw up all over my night gown. That wouldn't have been a very good sight in front of two boys. Well, Madame Pomfrey I could handle, but no doubt Draco would tease me about all the sickness later. I chocked down the disgusting cup of medicine, and then passed it back to Madame Pomfrey, who took it, satisfied then threw it out.

"Well, Aurora, tell me how you are feeling." Madame Pomfrey was eying Harry and Draco with distaste. I think she wants to throw them out. Not on my watch! "Oh I'm fine Madame; I think I should be able to go to back to my dorm now." I tried to sit up, but I was immediately pushed back down by her. "No no. Not at all. I insist you stay here overnight. We can't take chances." Nuts! Staying overnight in the hospital sucks! Groaning, I settled back down into my bed. "Draco? Did I miss anything exciting?" I eyed Draco dangerously. I still hadn't forgotten the story of how Draco had been acting like a complete jerk. He flinched, something that he rarely ever did, and eyed the floor nervously. Obviously, Draco must think that Harry told me. Which judging by the fact that Draco sneaked in a quick glare at Harry's gleeful face, he did. "No need to think of a quick lie Dramione, I already knows the truth." Draco's head snapped up so fast, I'm pretty sure I heard a crack. Luckily for Draco, Madame Pomfrey interrupted us. "Well Ms. Riddle, do you have any idea of what happened down in the hallway yesterday?" Oh yes. The Interrogation. I completely forgot about all that. "No Ms. Pomfrey, I promise it won't happen again. I think I just overworked myself. I just love to learn so much." Oh my god I sound so much like Hermione!

Madame Pomfrey didn't look satisfied with my answer, but Harry already gave me a base story. No matter how horrible that base story is… She nodded and turned to my two 'guests'. "Visiting hours are over in a few minutes. I don't want to see neither of your faces except for hers in ten minutes. Got it?" Harry and Draco both nodded. I sighed in content when she left. Hmm… I wonder if she's related to Snape. "So Aurora? What is Potter sitting at your bedside?" Like I said, Draco is a normally possessive person. It was only a matter of time until he cracked. "Because Harry's a friend of mine Dramione. You're not my only friend, you know that right?" I winked at him. Harry chuckled a little into his sleeve, trying to muffle it. "Oh shut it Potter. You haven't won."

"And neither have you!" I snapped at Draco, all humor and playfulness gone in my voice. Draco desperately needs someone to put him in place fast. Because, Draco can be cute sometimes, but he's really pulling it to far now. Draco needs to learn that I am not a precious object to be fought over in a contest. Even though I am precious. But that is no excuse! Draco and Harry both need to learn that I am a force to be reckoned with! Okay, that gives me an idea. I looked at Draco and muttered under my breath, "Rictusempra," Draco dropped out of his chair and fell to the floor, laughing and convulsing uncontrollably. "Aurora-Stop this- now!" Harry and I giggled as Draco rolled around on the floor. The tickling spell. Harry threw an arm around me, and hugged me. I stopped laughing and regretted it. I had lost focus. The spell dropped and Draco jumped up, rolling his eyes. "Very funny Aurora." Draco now just noticed Harry's arm around my shoulders. "Potter! What did I tell you about hands to yourself?" They both were clutching their wands, half concealed in their robes. _Boys._ Any further argument disappeared as I forced a fake tear out of eye. "Sorry." They both murmured, returning their wand's to their pockets. Ha! There both so naïve too. "You're both going to have to get used to each other, if either of you want to be in my life. Now, I just got put in the infirmary, and you two are too busy fighting over me than caring about my well being." Jerks! Pay attention idiots.

Draco and Harry sat down in their seats, sulkily. "Who did this to you?" Draco urged. Oh Draco. I don't know Draco." I lied. I couldn't tell Draco about Father Voldemort contacting me with Harry in the room. Oh Harry. I let a real tear slip out of my eye this time. In the long run, I'm very sure this will make me feel extremely guilty. Harry, noticing my discomfort, pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Aura. Did I upset you?" My old secret nickname. How charming. "Potter." I threw Draco a stern look to tell him that now was not the time. "Harry, Draco, I need to ask you both something. Do either of you know if anyone is planning something about a stone? Or is there some kind of jewel that is precious? Something like that." Okay, this is sort of complicated. On one hand, I can talk to Draco about what Father Voldemort wants, but on the other hand, I can't say anything in front of Harry. Okay, better to stay quiet if anything. I held up my hand in defeat and waved them away. I can always ask them separately later. I snuggled into my blankets quietly and ignored them. I felt Harry's warm, soft hands on my shoulder. Harry only patted my shoulder, because he knew that my head was really sore. I bet that if he could, he'd give me a hug. He patted it once more, kissed my forehead, then turned and left, along with Draco who, just because he could, pulled me into a tight hug. "Tell me later." He whispered in my ear. I nodded. Harry, not to be outdone, forget his prejudice about me being hurt and hugged me also, and then finally, they both left the room. Now the room was quiet again, still. I shut my eyes, wanting sleep, but got none.

Humming quietly to myself, I stared up at the ceiling. The tone I hummed was the one my mother hum me to sleep to when I was younger. I have absolutely no idea what it was about but, it stuck nonetheless. Since I now had no chance of sleep, I decided to do what I've been doing a lot lately. Thinking. I thought about a lot of things. Father, Mother, Roxanne, my dearest sister, and mostly... Harry. Honestly, Harry more or less popped up in my head nowadays then most people used to. One of these days, my all knowing Father is going to find out about my relationship with Harry. And I am surely not looking forward to that moment. I can imagine the kind of scene that Father would cook up. Oh the shame too. I curled up into a ball, and stared at the ceiling. _Harry James Potter. Aurora Lestrange Potter._ I uncurled myself from that human not I twisted into and gasped. Infuriated with myself. This isn't very good. I was never the type to infatuate myself over boys. Never like my sister. Roxanne was more the type to goggle and gape at the _ones with the Y chromosome _as I used to call them. More as I would rather explore the garden or read books. Adventure and what not.

If only I didn't find trouble as much as I seem to do know a 'days. My good reputation that I've spent my whole life working up! All of it's going to be gone soon, all because of my poor judgment of friends. Out of all the people I could have ended up with, it just had to be Harry Potter and his group of Gryffindor pals! Now that I think of it, Daddy Voldemort didn't mention anything about me being in Gryffindor. I wonder if they know. I can just see Daddy and Mum ashamed. Their first born child, cast out as a Gryffindor lion. Oh no! I can definitely see that happened in the castle. After all, Father Voldemort and Mama aren't exactly known for their calming demeanor and loving attitude. I laughed out loud this time. Marveling at the echoing beauty of my golden wind chimed laugh. So, I did it again. My laugh bouncing off the walls of this empty room. I relaxed into my empty and warm bed. Reveling in the quietness of my temporary room, I closed my eyes slowly. This time, I felt sleep overtaking me. Finally, I felt into a dreamy estate of golden sleep. Hopefully, I wouldn't have a nightmare. But of course, with my luck, I didn't have much hope.

_Sure enough, when I fell into full dream mode, I noticed that the light was growing dim. I was still in the same hospital room nonetheless but, it was definitely a dream. The lights were flickering on and off. Ugh. This was so creepy. I climbed out of my bed and walked to the door. My footsteps padding on the marble floor subtly. I could hear a buzzing noise on the other side of the door. I wrapped my fingers around the door knob. Slowly, the door creaked opened while I pulled. Now that there was no barrior blocking my hearing, I could hear much better now. In fact, it wasn't buzzing at all, it was voices that I had been hearing. But I couldn't see who was talking. I walked down the silent, yet at the same time noisy hallway. Pausing to hear any sounds indicating the presence of another. More talking could be heard now. I followed the sounds deeper down the hallway. I noticed that one door was different then all the others. This one particular door, apart from all the others, was clean. All of the doors in the hallway were chipped and matted, very dirty and dark. But the one door was filled with light. It stood out among all the other doors signaling purity, and stuff like that that which I have no idea about. I opened the door and wasn't very surprised as to what I saw. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, were crowded around a table. I was still standing in the doorway, but they weren't noticing me. With no hope of hearing what they were discussing from behind the door, I moved closer to them._

"_Yes," Harry whispered when I was right behind him. "I had no idea about it. How was I supposed to know?" Harry spoke reverently to Hermione, who shot right back at him. "It's not your fault Harry. No one's blaming you. No one knew about them." I tapped Harry's shoulder, and jumped back in shock when he grasped my hand tightly. Spinning around, ready to attack. His almost stopped the intensely tight grip on my wrist when he took in my face. Almost._

"_You!" He spit out. My friends at this table stood up and, as fast as my eyes could work, surrounded me. Alright, this isn't another conscious dream, because I'm pretty sure father would have made an appearance if it was. "Me?" I asked innocently. Now, I was very confused. What the heck is going on? "Aurora! How could you? We all trusted you!" This time Hermione spoke. Her voice was quivering with rage. Alright, I just hope this isn't one of those weird vision dreams that pure wizards have. Some wizards, like me self, have visions when something huge or drastic is going to happen, and we get this vision dreams as a warning. But if this was a vision, then that means that I'm going to betray them or something. Oh I hope not._

"_Answer us! Traitor!" Ron spoke up for the first time. He looked ashen faced, and scared. But altogether angry. Now I was confused. I hate being confused! Almost as much as I hate being scared! Harry's lock on my wrist tightened and I cried out with pain. Geez he had a strong grip. "What are you talking about guys? It's me!" I tried to free my wrist but now Hermione had her hands locked around my other one. "You know what we're talking about Aurora! You betrayed us. You're a murderer!" Ron yelled at me and raised his wand. "No Ron. Not now. We could use her. She could be useful." Hermione urged Ron. But he wasn't listening. He had so much grief in his eyes… This isn't going to end well for me. I can already tell._

_Harry's eyes locked with mine, and I read all his emotions. Pouring mine into his, I tried to reason with him. I was so scared and frightened; I would never betray my friends. Unless… Oh yeah. The secret. I slumped against Harry and cried a little. I was truly… a horrible person. What on earth is wrong with me? Harry Potter's life is truly, the only one in the way of my life. This stupid obsession my daddy has with Harry is really going to ruin my life. I understand now, but really, whose side am I on. A side glance at Ron warned me that he had a wand in his hand, and was arming it at me. Another glance to my side told me that Harry was watching me with caution, with burning hatred in his eyes. So, is that the lesson? That I lose my friends if I don't side with the light? Or something!? But I'll lose my family if I chose Harry and the others! Oh no! So, that means I have a choice to make. The light side, verses the dark side. Friends on one side, family on other. I opened my mouth to scream, or yell, whatever I was going to do, but it never happened. _

Instead, I found myself back in the hospital room. Praying I was awake, I crept over to the door, and looked outside. The hallway was completely lit and showed no sign of abnormality. I sat back down on my bed, and hung my feet over the bedside, and stared up at the ceiling, absently. No longer had feeling tired, I hummed rather loudly into the silent room. Filling the room with a frustrated buzzing, I hummed as loudly as I could muster. Kicking my feet back and forth as I did so, I counted the squares on the ceiling. _Aurora Lestrange Riddle_, people would say. _Both of the heir of Slytherin's daughter's got put into Gryffindor. Now that won't do will it? _My mother would be so ashamed if she could see how I was handling my problems. I'm such a wimp!

The moment after my eyes shut, there was another brisk knock on the door. Raising an eyebrow, I sat up and fixed my hair, then fell back into bed. "Come in," I called from my position on the bed. Okay, I admit I had made a few friends at Hogwarts, and well, have some friends at Hogwarts so far. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Roxanne, (Who is frozen at the moment so it doesn't really count!). I guess Crabbe and Goyle could count? And basically, a few more friends. But I don't remember being friends with Percy? "Hi." He said and sat down on my bed in front of me. He was facing me now, cross leg at the foot of my bed. Plus, I can't breathe! I can't even think right now! What is he doing here? I stroked my hands through my hair innocently and blinked twice. "Um Percy? Not that I don't mind but, what are you doing here?" He flashed a sure smile at me and, it took all I could not to smile back. He just had such an infectious smile. "Actually, everyone else told me what happened. I wanted to be sure that you were okay." Oh. "Oh yeah, sure, I'm totally fine. Thanks for caring." I reached across the large space and gave him a side hug. Side hugs can't hurt right? Percy tugged lightly on my hair when I pulled away. "I must say, I admire you Aurora. More people should be like you." Wait? What? "I mean," He continued when I didn't say anything. "Not many people work as much as you did. How much work did you do. Snape always works us hard but he never works at that _hard_. Were you just lazy or something?" Wait a minute. Hold on a second.

I flipped my hair back out of his reach and raised my eyebrow at his, apposed rudeness. "Who do you think you're talking to. Lazy? I don't think so!" I snapped at him. I crossed my arms and leaned closer for affect. "What? Um Aurora, I didn't mean it like that. I was only jok-"

"-Ing! Yeah well I don't do jokes well. You came into my hospital room and insulted me. I suppose that's worth fifty points off for Gryffindor. And yes Percy! My own house!" I zipped around and made sure my hair hit him in the face. My hand quickly plunged into the pillow and wrapped around the wand. I grinned in triumph and swung back around. My brown hair flipping around as I twisted my hips back into place. Percy raised his hand in a peaceful way and started to back away. Whirling the wand in my hands I grinned evilly and sent a spell his way. It hit the plant above his head in a cloud of pink sparks. That must have been enough for him to draw the line, because he darted out the door with the most funniest expression of panic on his face. Geez. I was only joking! I threw my long dark hair back behind my shoulder and laughed up at the ceiling. Man that was totes funny. I guess I just apologize later, I knew he was joking. So I decided to joke right on back! But eh, hey, this visit means that's he, sort of likes me in a way. Bet I kind of crushed any hope of a relationship out of him with that though. Oh well… There's always Harry to run to of course. My thoughts were once again interrupted by the normal sound of the door. But this time, they didn't knock. Just barged right in like it was a party or something.

Oh another visitor. Hoopy Freaking Ray! Well this was certainly unexpected. "Hey little sister." My briskly older sister, but only by a minute!, cooed cheerfully from her position against the door. What the-? No words for this really. Hermione had certainly made me aware of the fact that Roxanne had been freezing in state or something. So I'm surprised that she is in my hospital room, in a good mood for Merlin's sakes! And on top of that, she is most definitely not frozen in place! "Hey sista sista. Sorry." She muttered as she sat next to me on my bed, snuggling into my side. "But I thought you were…" I trailed off awkwardly. Truth, I had not expected her to be awakened so quickly. When Hermione told me that all the Gryffindor lions had kept it a secret that she had passed out and took it upon themselves to revive her, I thought it was a little illegal. But I'm glad she's here. "Roxanne? Where's Ms. Lily?" Now I feel kind of selfish. I forget all about my little foo foo bear! All the time that I was sitting here on my bed thinking, and having my epiphany, I didn't bother to even once think about my pet werewolf. I'm not very happy with myself. "Oh yeah, I guess you'll see her when you get back upstairs." I'm now very curious of how they woke her up so fast.

"Roxanne? How did they all-"

"How did they wake me up? Yes, umm, I about that. I used a little dark magic while in my current, state of freezing block as I call it. I thought of the warmest, nicest, cuddliest thoughts that I could ever have then imagined myself melting and melting until I found myself in a puddle on the coach." Now, that is soo not dark magic. That's imagination for once. Funny. Although if the thoughts were powerful enough I'm sure it would have eventually worked. After all… she is both hard and hot headed."Yeah, funny Aura." What? I tilted my head towards her. She looked up at me smugly. No one was supposed to know about my secret nick name! Except for Draco… but that's beside the point. "Oh yeah, Draco let it slip in the hallway a few minutes ago. Don't worry, only his whole entire posse heard it." Roxanne smirked and patted me on the head thoughtfully. Rolling my eyes, I turned around and buried my face into the covers. Draco always did have a big mouth! Just like my little Roxanne, they're totally soul mates.

"Hey, umm Roxie? Did you talk to dad lately?" I'm very curious. Was I the only one who spoke to him in that weird dream? Roxanne raised an eyebrow at me, as if I was stupid or something. Well isn't she sweet? "No. Why? Did you see him?" Roxanne peeked under my bed after she jumped off. Her long brown hair flowing behind her. "Yeah, I did see him but, only in a dream." Roxanne took her wand out of her pocket and sat back down next to me.

"Accio, Pizza!" Wow. I hope it hits her in the face when it flies in. "Well, what did he did? Was he angry? Because, for realzies, I can totally see that happening. Him giving you a howler in person." I picked up my pillow and smiled when it hit her in the face. "Whatever Roxie. Anyway, are you planning on sharing that pizza?" I puffed out my platinum pink lips and pouted at her. "Wow, was that supposed to make me give you my pizza? Cause I don't think so- I course I'm going to give you my pizza. Well, a piece of course. You've been sleeping for like, forever! You must be starving!" I just love how her voice is all sarcastic like. Not! She's lucky I have so much self control though, because if I didn't, a good punt across the face should do her wonders.

Now, about time. Really, in hindsight, I should have warned Roxanne to ask for a plate too, but what can I say… I'm evil! So, without warning, the biggest, cheesiest, gooiest pizza I've ever seen flew into the room and hit the wall with a loud _splat. _Immediately, I jumped up, grabbed Roxanne's hands, and dragged her out of the room. Better dissapear before we get detention or something like that. If Ms. Lilly were here, she could have eaten all the pizza on the wall. Forget about what Ms. Pomfrey told me, I tried to assure myself. I'm totally fine enough to go back to the common room. Honestly, I'm very glad my sisters in a good mood. Because I was really expecting another fight of some sort. Not kidding! So, I'm willing to welcome her back with open arms. Even if she almost did hit me with an unforgivable curse. As long as she doesn't hit me with Avada Kedavra. Our father's famous, killing curse. Now that for sure, is where I draw the line!

"Aurora? What is the password again?" Roxanne asked me in her adorable British accent. Hmm. What is the password? Oh wait, that's right. "Baulderdash," I spoke in a loud clear voice. Before we slid in the room I nodded towards the fat lady on the wall. Upon walking into the common room I was immediately on the floor with a _whoosh_ of air, and a bark. Ms. Lily then proceeded to lick my face as hard as she could. "Stop!" I managed to get out between a fit of giggles. "Someone-" _Gasp._ "Help me." _Gasp. _Man! That tickles so bad it hurts! Ms. Lily, feeling I was in distress, got off me and let the nearby Gryffindor take her to the fireplace. I was immediately passed around the room with hugs and kisses. Including one surprise one by Ron on the cheek. Though when I asked him why he did it, he just winked. Like it was no big deal. When I was passed to Harry though, he hugged me tightly and just generously said he was happy to see me. Took me all I had not too faint. Even though we had a meaningful conversation no less than eight hours ago. But.. Harry is Harry. Hermione and I nodded to each other in a mutual agreement not to talk, and silently made our way upstairs to go to bed. Rather, she was. Whereas I have been sleeping since yesterday and I am in no way possible tired! Once in bed, we both decided to break our code of silence.

"So how was the hospital ward Aura?" Guess my special secret nick names guess my secret nick names not so secret anymore. "Very tiring I must say Hermione. The whole time I was there, I was sleeping. Or rather, three fifths of the time. Ha." Hermione nodded. I looked away from the girls who were all barreling up the stairs now. With a Ms. Lily behind them in tow. Guess I'm not the only one restless right now. "Aurora, want to play a word game? I brought along this game from the muggle world with me." I hopped out of my tall fluffy acre bed and jumped into hers. "What is oh so knowing Hermione?" I teased her and sat on my knees. Spraying my hair over her cozy blankets. "It's called scrabble. Do you know how to play? OR do I have to teach you-" I know how to play. When Dad took me to one of his 'meetings', the house of one of the victims had this very same game. It was pretty fascinating if you ask me. I'm totally serious when I say that Roxanne sucked at Scrabble! Playing her was no fun because she always loses! It doesn't take much logic to beat Roxanne at a game of scrabble. Or anything really that needed logic. As if she knew we were talking about her, Roxanne's head swiveled in our direction. "You better not tell her Aura." Was all she said. The hilarity of the situation was surprising to Hermione when both me and Roxanne burst out in laughs. Lately, I've been doing that a lot.

I took a few minutes to calm the pit of my stomach, which had hurt from all the laughing, before I realized that Hermione had already set up the board game. "I warn you, I'm a little rusty." I said to Hermione. She nodded vaguely, I could tell that she was trying to devise her strategy so I let it go. Hermione went first. Forming the word, 'stratosphere across the middle of the board. Oh boo. She's going to play like this isn't she. Well in that case, so can I. Sadly, not at this moment. I formed the word 'hop'. Wow, this makes me feel so lame. Sometime during the game, Ms. Lily laid down in front of me and between the board. So that, in order for me to make new moves, I had to lean far so that I can at the least, reach the board. It was around eight o'clock, but I didn't want to tell Hermione. I figured that if she knew it was eight, she'd want to go to sleep because of school or something. But if Hermione knew what time it was, she didn't voice it. I wasn't even tired. I guess when Hermione goes to sleep, I'll just study my text books or something.

"So, Dramione, your move." I winked at her, and chuckled when she blushed bright red in embarrassment. Or pleasure, whatever it is I'm still calling her Dramione. Some of the nearby girls in their beds overheard and giggled. Faint whisperings could be heard few beds down. "Shut up Aurora!" Now that I think about it, Hermione kind of does remind me of a bushy tailed chipmunk. What with her hair and all. But at least she's a nice one, not one that'll claw your eyes out if you get to close. That doesn't sound too good. "Hermione!" Another Gryffindor first year whispered across her bed. "Or should I call you Dramione." Hm. I must admit, she's funny. As long as it doesn't get too serious. Unless… Oh! I just got, like the greatest idea ever! What if Draco, my first best boy friend, and Hermione, my first best girl friend, went out on a date or something?! That would be like totally cool! "Ms. Lily," I whispered, quiet enough for her to hear only. "Hey, what if Hermione and Draco got together? Oh that's right, you don't know Draco yet. But he's really cool. Can you do me a favor and create a distraction?" Ms. Lily, nodded her enormous furry head and leaned closer so I could whisper directions.

"Alright, I want you to flip the board. Please." I added and sat on her bed, waiting. On cue, Ms. Lilly flung her head into the game board, sending the pieces flying over Hermione's bed. I acted like I was all mad, sending Ms. Lilly to my bed and even throwing one of the puzzle pieces on the floor. I offered to clean up the game and by the time we were down, it was time for bed! Okay, new plan, I told myself once I was safely tucked into bed. My new mission, is to get Draco and Hermione together! If they don't kill each other first. As I instantly went to sleep, I dreamed of plans of getting them together. And then me being the maid of honor at her wedding… That night, I slept with a smile on my beautiful face.

**(A/n: Okay Fanfiction hunters. I need your opinion. I'm going to make a poll. In the review box type your pairing. Obviously, Harry and Aurora are totally edging towards mega relationship points, but it only takes a little button to change it. Its call the review button. Review Review! And okay. Two chapters in one day! Awesome. Its Wednesday, May eight 2013, and I'm only typing right now. But on Saturday, in three days, I'll be off to my aunt's house. With lots and lots of unrestricted internet. SO I can update. Whoop whoop. Two more chapters. Also, I think I'm going to do her school years in sequels. Like, in this story, this is her first year. I'll make a second story for her second year, and yada yada yada. One more thing: Harry Pov next chapter! Finally!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Harry Potter Pov

A week after her accident did wonders for Aurora. She hasn't shown any signs of sickness or faint. Normal healthy people don't just faint for no apparent reason. And the way Aurora was brushing off the incident; she was treating it exactly like that. The day after she came back to Gryffindor tower, she woke me up by jumping up and down on my bed like a child. Aurora was really exciting and full of energy. I'm pretty sure that she could nap for two hours and call it a good night's rest. But I think my favorite part of her, were those eyes. A stormy cool grey color that swirls around those gorgeous eyes of hers. I have no idea why but… I just feel connected to her in some sort of why. The way I feel around her is, a feeling I've never really felt before. I feel as if, something both bad and good can come out of sticking with her. Lately, when I went to visit her in the hospital ward, I saw guilt in her eyes. I don't know why but, I feel as if she's ignoring me, yet she never leaves my side. Whenever I do something as simple as smiling at her or giving her a hug, she flinches and looks down. She has some kind of secret, that I'm sure of, but I'll wait for her. I'll wait for her to trust me with that secret. My thoughts stopped abruptly when I accidently bumped into my desk. I guess while I was walking, I got too caught up in my thoughts to notice.

"Harry?" A voice behind me called. I turned around and there she was. Clad in her black Hogwarts robes, and grey sneakers. At my old school I've seen children like her wearing shoes like these, but I of course never got Dudley's good hand me downs. "Yes Aurora?" I asked her. Aurora always made me feel so shy whenever I was around her. No idea why but, she just did. Aurora's twin sister Roxanne snuck up behind her and did the bunny ears. I couldn't help but smile when Roxanne stuck her tongue out at me. "So Harry," Aurora began and sat down next to me. I sunk down to the floor next to her. She reached out and ran a long, tender finger through my bangs. Making my scar visible. "Do you know the whole story?" She asked me timidly, half flinching. Do I know the whole story? I know enough. I know enough to know that my parents were murdered by Voldemort, and that I am the boy who lived. Voldemort, for some reason, wasn't able to kill me. But, what is she implying?

"What are you implying?" I said. Is this the reason Aurora has been acting weird around me? Because, if she feels sorry for me, she really shouldn't. "Aurora, you don't need to feel sorry for me. I didn't really know my parents at all. The last time I saw them, I was a baby." Aurora's eyes snapped shut and her hand disappeared. Aurora looked at the wall for a second, and then stood up. "No! Harry, I have something that I really need to tell you. Tonight, let's go on a walk." Aurora paused and looked up. My eyes widened at her sudden emotional burst. "Aurora, what's wrong?" Does this mean that she has anything to do with my parent's murder? The room's atmosphere automatically changed. The air was still and cold, the mood was now nothing short of an ice block. "I'll tell you more tonight Harry, just, wait until midnight. Then meet me in the common room, we'll talk about everything. It's time that you know the truth." I gasped, along with everyone else in the class when Aurora's hair turned hot lava red. The same color as her burning cheeks. "Metamorphosis." She muttered, and then sat back down in her chair. Roxanne laughed then turned back to Ron, who animatedly had a conversation about Chocolate frogs.

Geez. This is way too freaky. All throughout the day, Aurora's words bounced around in my head. I was so confused I didn't even notice when class had changed. I don't remember so well walking though out the day. The fact that Aurora might just know something about my parent's death that no one else does is kind of scary. I mean, wouldn't their death already be figured out. I was told that my parents died in a car crash. Then I was told that Voldemort, the evil lord, had murdered them to get to me. But he couldn't do that, so he was supposedly died. Well, that's what the ministry of magic said anyway. Hagrid and Ron said that they're probably just using it as a cover up. I'm pretty sure they covered up Voldemort's demise so that no one would panic. No one has seen Voldemort in eleven years, ever since my parents died. But now that Aurora is here, she is acting all weird, and strange things are happening. Apparently, nothing this strange has ever happened at Hogwarts. I might just have a chance to figure out everything that's going on, and I'm going to take it. I just hope that I'm making the right choices here.

Aurora Pov

After Transfiguration class ended, I was literally shaking in my robes. I'm going to tell Harry tonight. He deserves to know the whole truth. And if, he decides that he doesn't want to be my friend after this is all over, than I respect his choices. The walk to potions was silent. I clutched Harry's hand tightly while we walked. This was actually a normal thing for me to do. It was just that easy these days. Would it be so easy after I told him that my Father killed his parents? When I entered the room, Snape immediately had something ignorant to say. Stupid old git.

"Well, if it isn't Aurora. Tell me Aurora, you aren't going to faint again on us are you?" He said lowly, with that stupid sly look on his face. The Slytherin's across the room made fainting noises and mocked me. Well their stupid git's too. Except for my dragon of course, at least he wasn't making fun of me. "No Professor Snape of course not." I said in a voice that matched his. "I guess I was just so excited after your lesson, I just _poofed_!" He nodded and I distinctly saw him roll his eyes at me as he turned back to his desk. "Nobody likes a showoff Ms. Riddle." Well I never! Since I don't feel like getting detention, I'll just ignore and write. I pulled out my chair next to Hermione's and sat down. Pulling out my notebook and paper I said hello to her. "Well, hello Aurora. I see Roxanne's doing well." She nodded to Roxanne who was across the room, flirting with Ron. "They are so perfect for each other! Aren't they Dramione?" Her nose slightly wrinkled up at the nick name. Normally, I wouldn't tease her, but this is really fun. "Draco and I are as unlikely as Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall!" I smirked at the thought. Now that would have to be a miracle. But it makes me think, has Snape ever been in love?

"It makes sense." I whispered to Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "What makes sense?" Well isn't it obvious? "Professor Snape must have been in love once! He must have had his heart ripped out and became a slimy old git. That's why he's so mean!" Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled into her parchment. "Well it must have been one heck of a woman." I nodded in agreement, and began a story to pass the time. I like to write fanfictions for the muggle world in my pass time. But since there is no electricity at Hogwarts, I'd have to wait till summer to upload. **(A/N: Wouldn't that be torturous!) **But at least I'll have something to work with. When I have a moment, I think I'll ask Snape if he's ever been in love.

Hermione would look really good with straight hair, I think. Although, I don't know why everyone thinks it's too bushy. I like it. I reached out and touched Hermione's arm. I've been experimenting with this when I was back home. Roxanne would grab my arm, and I would try to spread the metamorphosis powers over to her. For instance, I thought of long red hair, the color of blood. I'm very fond of that color. And boom it worked. Hermione's hair was no so long and silky it flowed down her back. Draco should be so pleased. "What is everyone looking at?" Hermione asked. Almost all of the boys were looking our way. But sadly, Draco didn't look too impressed. I flashed a pearly white smile and shook my hair back. "Nothing." Draco is way too stubborn for me. Roxanne used to like Draco but now she clearly likes Ron. If she wanted my help, I would have clearly given it to her, but something tells me she's capable of her own.

A note flew delicately onto my desk at the exact moment Snape decided to turn around and start class. I threw my hands up and leaned away from the note as if it burned. "I swear for the life of; Geez I just noticed this Professor, I don't have anything to do with this!" Professor Snape smirked and said, in that stupidly sly voice of his, "Share with us, Ms. Riddle, what is on that note." Please don't be embarrassing. Please don't be embarrassing. I picked it up, and my heart swooned. Okay, this was definitely embarrassing. I cleared my throat and awkwardly starting reading out loud, wishing I could die. "Aurora, it's me Draco. I know I'm stupid to put this in a note, but I want you to hear this. I've been your best friend since we were kids and I wanted to ask you something very important. "I stopped, when everyone in this room started laughing. Including Draco! This was a very private letter; surely Professor Snape wouldn't make me say it out loud? Oh wait he would. "Go on Ms. Riddle." He said slowly. Oh my god! He can't be Sirius! Ha. Joke I picked up from a few of Daddy's friends. Alright, here we go. "Will you ask Hermione if she likes me or not?" I said out loud. Ha. Okay, now for a second there I was worried.

I thought he was going to ask me out for a second there. But, while I was sighing in relief, Hermione instantly went rigid in her seat. She lifted her head up and stared questionably at Draco, who was looking down nervously. Well he should be. Why the heck did he send it to me for anyway? "Five points from Gryffindor for passing notes. And five from Slytherin also. Everyone pay attention to the board. We are doing an easy potion today. For of course all of you are mere children. We shall perform the Swelling Solution. Performed right, it will cause something or someone to get bigger. Performed wrong," Snape eyed Neville dangerously. "And it will cause dastardly consequences." Neville shrunk back and tried his best to look at the ingredients that have just appeared on the board. "Work in pairs. "Weasley, go with Ms. Riddle, no not with Aurora, with Roxanne. Ms. Granger, go with Mr. Malfoy," Well this pair is sure to be awkward. And Mr. Potter, you can have Longbottom. Ms. Riddle goes with Ms. Parkinson." Ugh. Although I haven't met her yet, Hermione says Pansy Parkinson is very snobby and rude." We all changed seats. I took my seat at Pansy's desk and looked her over. Everything about her posture stated, I'm better than you. This won't be so interesting.

The rest of the class time wasn't very eventful. A few glances at Team Dramione's table told me that things were definitely awkward. Hermione kept trying to avoid meeting Draco's eyes and he was doing it vice versa. In fact, the most eventful thing that happened during class was when Harry and Neville's potion over flowed. Oh and you're never going to believe this! He accused Harry of making it look like he did it on purpose so that he could get Neville in trouble, even when Neville admitted that it was his fault the potion was faulty! Unbelievable old git! Snape sent Neville into the hospital room so he could wash off. I understood because Neville's thighs were beginning to get a little too big for his pants. I was glad Neville left, because I'm sure a few more minutes would have made him pant less. I shivered at the image and sighed in relief when the bell rung. Instantly I was at the door, I waved goodbye to Hermione and left the common room with Ron and Harry. I've tried before, but Ron and Harry just don't seem to want to get along with Hermione. I slapped Ron's arm so hard it stung last night when he told me that he doesn't want to be friends with a bushy haired brainless know it all.

"Let's go to Dinner guys, I'm starving." I grabbed Ron and Harry's arms and we went off to the Grand Hall. Upon reaching it, we were greeted with stacks and stacks of wonderful food! Meat and ice cream, chocolate, and meat! Ooh! Chicken stir fry. Harry, Ron and I took our plates and sat at the table. A scared looking teacher was now returning to the Grand hall. I recognized him as Professor Quirrell; I met him at the leaky cauldron one night. He might _quite_ the impression. He was a stuttering fool who took ten minutes to say hello. He was ashen face and trembling, when he and Snape made eye contact, he looked away and his eyes accidently met mine. He mouthed something, but I don't think he was talking to me. I waved slightly to Professor Quirrell; he is a very friendly and talkative person. But I really can't take the stuttering.

I whipped around when Harry hissed in pain. He was clutching his forehead, well his scar. "What's wrong?" My hand replaced his when I checked for anything painful on his face. It's nothing Aurora. It's nothing." He muttered then turned back to his meal. "No Harry, don't push me out! Tell me." Obviously it wasn't nothing. I looked back to the teachers and saw Snape, looking blankly at Harry. I distinctly remember something like this happening on the first day of Hogwarts. Déjà vu. "Ron? I asked, trying to start up conversation. Do you have a crush on anyone?" I winked at him in suggestiveness. Ron's eyes widened then shook his head. "Listen Aurora, you're nice and all but I don't think of you like that-" Oh that gross! "Not me you idiot!" Harry laughed and I now just realized that we were still holding hands. But it doesn't bother me. Harry's hand in mine felt nice, if only Daddy could see me now. **(A/N: Don't have to look too far, right?) **"I was talking about Roxanne!" Ron's eyes widened and I knew I caught him. Speaking of Roxanne, she was now sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Chatting with a boy who was definitely too old for her!

"What are you talking about?" Ron said while trying to be inconspicuous. "What do you mean Weasley? You and Roxanne have so much chemistry together! Don't tell me you don't see it!" I teased him lightly, patting his cheek. Ron scratched the back of his head and decided to nervously laugh it off. I pecked Harry's cheek and said, "Why don't we just let Hermione sit with us? She's nice." Hermione was listening to our conversation two spaces to the left. But Ron didn't know that. "Because I told you Aurora! I don't know why you stick up for her! She's a freak who has no friends whatsoever. If she's so smart she should have noticed it by now. Ask any first year here, they can't stand her. Merlin knows why you can." Hermione's eyes widened behind Ron. Harry, seeing Hermione's tear streaked face behind Ron, tried to signal to Ron to be quiet, but the damage had been done. Before I could stop her, she ran out of the hall sobbing. I reached across the table and pinched Ron as hard as I could. "You inconsiderate jerk! You made her cry!" Ron, clutched his arm where I pinched him and said, "Well she heard it right. It's the truth, ask anyone." I rolled my eyes and sat down. Ron can be such a jerk sometimes. Maybe I should go comfort her.

Well I would have, but Professor Flitwick ran in the room panting. "Troll!" He screamed. "Troll! Somewhere in the school." All the students went into panic, and the teachers started to argue. "What? How did a troll get in?" Ron whispered. Just then, Professor Snape, looking perfectly pleased, walked into the Grand Hall. "I have a guess." I said. I nodded towards Snape, the only teacher who wasn't panicking. "Stop!" Professor Dumbledore yelled above all the noise. "It immediately stopped. "Prefects," He said, and his voice was now even and unworried. But still businesslike. "Take your students to your dorm rooms, you will hear further instructions. Everyone in a line." Percy came over to our table and told us to get a move on. I looked around and got the weirdest feeling I was forgetting something. "Aurora come on, hurry up.!" Harry took my hand and walked me to the line. With Ron flanking my left and Harry flanking my right, I felt perfectly safe. But really, could Snape have let that troll in? It was when we were nearing the staircase that I remembered what I forgot. Okay, Harry reminded me. "Oh no! Guys! Hermione doesn't know about the troll." Harry immediately ran in the direction of the bathroom.

Harry was in front, I was in the middle, and Ron was behind me. We were nearing the bathroom but Harry slowed down at the end of the hall. Right around the corner was Hermione! Why were we stopping? I leaned over Harry's shoulder and peered around the corner. "What is it?" Ron whispered. Ron pressed himself to the floor and peered into the corridor. Well this isn't good. There was a person, I don't know who, but by that shape, I'm willing to bet that it's Snape. Although I can't guarantee it. He opened the door to the girl's bathroom and let in… The troll! Oh my goodness. Icky! The figure then proceeded to shut the door and lock it from the inside. Uh oh. Okay I'm going in. When the figure left, I bolted to the door with Ron and Harry. I took two deep breaths and hesitated. I've heard from Daddy that trolls are very dangerous and vile creatures. I've once convinced Daddy not to keep one as a pet. I finally threw open the door when I heard a scream.

Hermione was pressed against the wall in fright. Staring up at the beast with fear in her eyes. "Move Hermione." I screamed. But it was too late; the troll lifted its bludger and swung at Hermione. She jumped out of the way just in time and it damaged the wall. I pulled out my wand and racked my brain for a spell. Harry and Ron did the same. I screamed with Hermione as she nearly dodged another hit. The sinks were badly hit. It was too hard to think. This room smelled so bad. Or maybe it was the troll. My eyes watered the closer it got. I threw my hands up and screamed, trying to confuse the troll, but it did no good. "Do something." She screamed. Hermione was in a corner, with no way to run. Harry, knowing what he must do; which is pretty stupid I must add, ran towards the Troll and jumped onto its back. He wrapped his arms around the troll's neck and tried to choke it. "Hermione come on!" Ron screamed. I was terrified. And I hate being terrified. Harry was clutching the neck of the troll for dear life, but it barely acknowledged it.

The troll merely shrugged and continued towards Hermione, who was crying. I threw my arms around Ron and sobbed into his shoulder. "Get out of here. Move Hermione!" But Hermione was frozen to the wall; she was too terrified to move. She stared up at the troll and refused to listen to our commands. Then Harry, who had got his wand out, shoved it up the troll's nose. Now a troll may have the brain the size of a pea, but even a troll will notice if you stick a wand up its nose. It roared in pain and tried to throw Harry off. Harry was now, officially clinging to it for dear life.

I screamed. Hermione, now shaken out of her stupor, crawled shakily over to us. She collapsed into my arms and we stood their helplessly. "Help!" I screamed, along with Hermione. Surely, with all the noise this incident was making, someone would come. Ron, obviously deciding to be the bigger man, held me behind him and cast the hovering charm. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron breathed, and the bludger, slowly lifted out of the Trolls hands. "Hurry up Ron!" Harry couldn't hang on forever. The bludger hovered right above the trolls head. Oh my goodness, Harry's arms were slipping. Oh no. Please end this. The bludger, now perfectly in line with the troll's skull, flew down and with a _crack _slammed onto the trolls head. It took two loose steps, groaned, and fell on its stomach. Harry climbed off its stomach and brushed himself off. I threw myself into Harry's arms. "Are you alright? That was stupid! You could have been killed!" Harry nodded and I stepped back. He leaned down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. Followed by a flood of snot; EW. It was now that the Professors decided to step in. Professor McGonagall, followed by Dumbledore and Snape entered the room looking flustered. They took in the troll and then us standing triumphantly over it. "What is going on here?" Snape said. We were all for a loss for words. Oh no, what if we get expelled.

"I can explain Professor." Hermione stepped forward and bravely said. "I've read about Trolls in my book and thought that I could tackle this one. If it wasn't for these guys, I would have been dead. Don't blame them, please." Now that, took guts. I searched the Professors face for signs that they were unconvinced, but was glad to find none. "Well that was a stupid thing to do Ms. Granger. You should know better. And you three," She rounded on Ron, Harry, and I. "Should have told a teacher. It was stupid luck that you three were able to tackle this troll. Now, in terms of consequences, I think about thirty points for Gryffindor for stupid luck should do it." A smile spread across everyone's face, except for Professor Snape's of course. Something tells me, that judging by his expression I think that giving out points was the last thing on his mind. "Well there is no harm done. Everyone get back to your rooms." Professor Dumbledore happily pointed out. What a jolly man. Once back in our dorms, I noticed that something had changed. That maybe our trio had just became four. Maybe now I thought, when I turned over to go to sleep, that Harry and Ron will get along with her, now that she's save their skins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

From that moment on, there was an unbreakable bond between us. At the beginning of November, the four of us were very busy. Harry had his first Quidditch match, Hermione was usually studying or hanging out with us, and Ron… well Ron was busy being a twat! I for one was trying to juggle friends, food and Fanfiction all in one. I was really excited to see Harry's lesson. I've told Harry many times he was perfect and was very good for his age, but he's still scared. Whenever I could, I've been helping Harry practice, but I don't think he really needs it. Hermione though, has been a bit looser to breaking the rules. For instance, right now, the four of us were on the grounds to get some fresh air. It was very cold so Hermione had to use a pretty blue fire charm to put a ball of flames in a jar. We were crowding around it taking turns warming up, when who else but Professor Snape were to come crossing the yard near us. We all must have had some kind of a guilty looks on our faces, because he was now walking towards us. I noticed at once that Snape was limping. He hadn't seen the fire, but I think he wanted a reason to tell us off anyway. "What do you have here Potter?" He spit out.

Snape nodded at the book in Harry's hands, _Quidditch Through The Ages_. Harry showed him the book rather nicely, but of course Snape being Snape said, "Library books are not to be taken outside the school Mr. Potter. Five points from Gryffindor." This man totally irks me. I clutched Harry's arm for support, turning my face so no one could see the angry frustrated tears swelling in my eyes. "And I'll be keeping an eye on you four trouble makers," I raised an eyebrow at his statement, snarling at his back when he attempted to leave. "Professor Snape," Hermione spoke up. "Harry's Quidditch book, could he have it back?" Snape looked at the book in his hands and contemplated the question. I mean really, it's not that hard. Just give the book back stupid! "And I'll be keeping this book." He popped at us, then again began limping across the stupid yard. I hate him soo much! "He made that up!" Harry whispered beside me. "And what the hell is wrong with his leg?" I shot at my friends, once I was sure Snape wasn't in ear shot. "I don't know, but I hope it really hurts." Ron said bitterly. I agree Weasley. I agree.

I snuck a quick peek at Harry while we were in the common room. About a month ago, I told Harry to meet me here so I could tell him the truth about Voldemort. But with all that drama with the troll and everything, I must have forgotten. And thankfully, so has Harry. He hasn't said one word about it ever since that night. What with all the good things happening, I'd be a Malfoy if I were just going to ruin the good vibe with that sour news! Besides, that's Snape's job. I chuckled at my inner joke and turned my attention back to the portal door which was now being banged on. "Aurora? Open up!" Ooh I know who it is. Draco! All of the Gryffindor looked really confused as to why a Slytherin was demanding access to the Gryffindor common room. I hurtled myself towards the door and all but jumped through it once I said the password. Landing on Draco directly, flinging both of us onto the floor. Draco laughed and pulled me up, resting me in his arms. I peeked around him and (Though it wasn't very hard!), spotted his two twin

Cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. "Crabbe! Goyle!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Seriously, every time I saw these two, they were either crushing me with hugs, or checking me out! It wasn't very flattering.

"Aurora!" They both cried, and predictably, covered me in hugs. Even though we're friends, they're still pricks. When they finally let me go, I took a subtle, but well needed breath, Jeez these two were getting big! "Hey guys, welcome to my humble abode." I bowed and showed them the way to the common room. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all had matching smirks that showed that they'd seen better. I don't really mind much, but I think my other friends did. "Problem Malfoy?" Ron spit at Draco, and tried to edge me behind his body for my protection. Yeah, like that'll do anything. "Hands of Weasley, or else you'll find yourself hexed into a rat. Just like your pathetic excuse for a pet-" I had to stop Draco there. Draco was being such a bully, it made me sick. Ron was so mad his ears were turning pink! And that was saying something. I inched my wand from my pockets into my hand and twirled it behind my back. "Densaugeo." I whispered at Draco, softer then the wind. This was going to be good. Where were we again? Oh yes, Draco had to stop talking from the fact that his teeth were growing in great size. Draco should have none better that this type of thing would have upset me.

"Hey! What the heck? Weasley was this you?" Draco spit out between his teeth that were definitely dangerously close to passing the collar of his rob. It was getting pretty hard for him to talk. He looked like that bunny from one of the muggle tv shows I've seen while on a mission to London. Bugs Bunny, yep that's about right. The whole Gryffindor common room burst into extreme laughs and, my face hidden in Ron's hysterical body, chuckled a bit too. Ron had grabbed me into a hug and was now shaking with the amounts of laughter escaping his lips. "Nice one Aurora!" Ron had somehow seen me producing the spell. Harry and Hermione clapped me on the back at this small but effective accomplishment. "Aurofa! Uu! U dif dis?Fix meh wight thif kow!" Draco squealed at me in such a funny way, Ron had fallen to the floor and was clutching his sides. Poor Crabbe and Goyle were so confused! They didn't know what to do. One one hand, they practically live to serve Draco, but I'm Draco's friend and they couldn't possibly lay a finger on me. "Okay, Okay!" I sang and with another small flick of my wand, performed the spell to de activate the Big tooth spell as Aurora told me once. On most cases, he would have probably had needed to go to the nurses, but he better be lucky that I'm skilled in spell removal.

"What's going on here?" Uh oh, I know that voice too. I smoothed my face out into what could only be described as the picture of innocent, and turned around slowly. Letting my doll like face do quick scans of Percy Weasley's sweet face. I sighed and lean into Draco slightly. When I looked at him, I noticed the evil smirk on his face that promised revenge. Sadly, it was directed at me. "I said Aurora, what is going on?" I shifted my feet side to side and looked up into his liquidly brown eyes. I was going to tell some lie, I really was, but I just got loss in those topaz orbs. I don't know how long it was, but sooner or later Draco snapped his fingers in my face. "Wha- What?" I cutesy mumbled. Uh oh, judging by the smirk on Draco's face he knew that I wasn't tongue tied because I was in trouble. You never want a Malfoy to know stuff like this about you, especially if it's an important secret. Because, they can't keep secrets. "Ron! Stop laughing like that, you'll kill yourself." Percy instructed, I took this moment to whisper in Draco's ear, "You shut your mouth Draco Malfoy. It's my life and I make my own choices." But it's no good, and I know that. Even though Draco respects me better than the average person, he still wouldn't mind voicing my deepest darkest secrets to the whole school.

The little bugger nodded once then smirked at his two cronies. Ugh, Draco's really going to get it one of these days. And I won't always be there to help him. Huh, yeah I won't be here for long once Daddy finds out I'm crushing on the Potter Boy and the 'Blood Traitor'. "Sorry Percy, Draco was being a meanie and so I had to use a little magic to put him in his place. It wasn't nothing too big. Sorry?" I trailed my foot across the floor nervously and looked down at the carpeted floor. Red and gold were brave colors, but my parents always believed that that I was Slytherin, Black and Green, the legendary colors of Salazar Slytherin. But obviously it didn't work out. "Listen, there's no rules against not using magic in the common room so," Percy waved his hands signaling that there was no harm down and we could leave. Damn that was lucky. Draco took my hand and steered me away before any one of my friends could object. I winked at Harry to let him know I'd be okay. He nodded and began another round of chess with Ron Weasley. No doubt Ron would win; Ron is very, very good at chess. Draco and I rounded the corner of the hallway and climbed the stairs higher. "Where are we going Drake?" I joked with him, but Draco didn't laugh. Studying his face closely, I noticed that his cool and wicked smile had vanished, and his face was really bummed. Draco looked so jealous. Oh my goodness Draco! I bet myself ten gallons that this is about Harry James Potter. Draco pushed me into a room that I just noticed was there and locked the door.

"What?" I blinked at him, Draco was acting really silly and I didn't like it. But if I think about it, Draco was acting just like a Malfoy! I giggled at my joke absently but stopped short when Draco glared at me. "What? I said, for I still had no reason of why I was here. "What is with you and that _Potter_? Is he your _boyfriend_ or something?!" Spitting 'boyfriend' out like it was a curse word. Well I guess when it comes to me it does. I opened my mouth to protest but was again stopped short. But this time, it was by Draco putting his mouth on mine in a hungry kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

_~Juliunna Marie, Damn I'm not doing well. This isn't going well. I have to balance High School and Fanfiction! That's studying, free time, writing, work, and sleep. Okay, it's like 3:22 on my clock on a school night. Writing this fucking Fanfiction (2 fanfictions) for you guys. You guys should be grateful and Review! Or favorite I don't really care! I haven't slept in two days! I can't sleep. Oh and there's this small matter that I might not have another computer until I'm eighteen! Shit! So, I might not be able to update for like, a few years if my plan doesn't work, so pray for me please!_

_(Recap)_

"_What?" I blinked at him, Draco was acting really silly and I didn't like it. But if I think about it, Draco was acting just like a Malfoy! I giggled at my joke absently but stopped short when Draco glared at me. "What? I said, for I still had no reason of why I was here. "What is with you and that Potter? Is he your boyfriend or something?!" Spitting 'boyfriend' out like it was a curse word. Well I guess when it comes to me it does. I opened my mouth to protest but was again stopped short. But this time, it was by Draco putting his mouth on mine in a hungry kiss._

_(End Of Recap)_

I was too shocked to do anything at first. Different thoughts and feelings rushed throughout my mind. My eyes were wide open the whole time as Draco tried to force a reaction out of me. Draco pushed me against the wall just in case I tried to escape, but I couldn't think properly to resist. His lips were so soft and warm but I really felt torn. On one hand there was my best friend Draco. Draco Lucius Malfoy who has always been there for me, through thick and thin. There has never really been any romantic feeling between us but I think that this will really change things. On the other hand, I'm beginning to figure out the feelings I have for Harry. At least with Draco I can be who I am. He knows who my father is and he wouldn't even bat an eyelash. But Harry, I must face the facts. Harry is going to Hate me when he finds out that I lied to him about my Dad. That my parents murdered his and I didn't say a single thing about it. But I can't face the facts. Harry will be mine in the end, it's the only way.

When Draco's tongue brushed my lips, I noticed that he was fading. All at once, a few things happened. Everything in my mind shifted. I've made my choice. Draco pulled away and glared at me, this is it, and I'm going to lose him. "I'm so sorry Draco. Please don't hate me! I just really don't like you like that. Draco please?" He didn't say anything, just glared at the light bulb on the ceiling. "Please!" My voice was high and shrilly, so unlike my own. It also sounded, (mentally cringing). Really desperate. Oh if I could only have some rain.

Rain makes me happy. One of my hobbies on a rainy day is dancing in the rain. Just turn up the radio, and run around and frolic. But it might be too much to ask for rain at school. My thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a rumbling? Grabbing Draco's arm I hid beside him and pointed up at the ceiling. The place where I've heard the sound. "Draco what was that?" Draco shook his head and keep on staring at the ceiling. Then all of a sudden, the ceiling was drizzling gallons of water over us. Of course, Mr. Malfoy scoffed and tried to cover his precious hair. "Boys!" I muttered in his ear, and then just to be entertaining, I spun around. My Hogwarts robe was soaked so it splattered on my knees with a satisfying smacking sound. What kind of room is this exactly? First I wished for rain and I got rain, and maybe this is a wishing room! Ooh! Here's a perfect way to test it out. I've heard of this locket called Salazar's Locket. But I don't think I should summon that. I've heard of terrible things that happened with that locket. Oh hold on now I have a great idea. I wish for a sword with my name embodied across the hilt please.

I crossed my fingers and wished multiple times. Finally, Draco gasped. "It's a sword." He said. I reached out and took it from him. Running my finger across the blade, I whispered my name. Truth is told, my name was engraved into the hilt. Something tells me this is really important. Wait. Hold on a second… Shit! "Draco comes on! Curfew!" I grabbed Draco's hand and practically dragged him out of this wishing room. Although I'll definitely be back here again. "Listen Aurora, I get it. You don't like me like that. And don't you ever for a second, think that I don't like you. I'll always be here for you Aurora, maybe not in the way I wanted but nonetheless here for you. Just please tell me if Potter treats you wrong. I'm always looking for an excuse to beat him up. I mean, it is Potter your in love with isn't it?" Wow, usually Draco isn't usually that nervous but again please! When it comes to me, I'm precious.

Hmm. This is a very important question but seriously do I want this? Daddy would never forgive me if I wanted to be with Harry. I think the best thing to do would be to play it cool and try it out for a while. I mean it's not like its forever. And if I don't like being Harry's girlfriend, then I can always dump him of course. "Listen Draco, I'm willing to give Harry and me a shot okay? I really like him, and like you just said, I might even love him. But, just remember, if daddy finds out, I'm telling him it was your idea!" I winked at him and smirked evilly when his face went twice as pale as usual. Draco's deafly afraid of my daddy Voldemort. But then again, tell me who isn't! Apart from Dumbledore of course. Once we were outside the Gryffindor common room, I had already noticed that I was so freaking tired! Draco gave me one last kiss one the cheek, a tiredly farewell, and walked over to the stairs. I watched him go, and couldn't help the tired smile from spreading across my face.

Practically skipping into my room, Bella didn't notice the dark haired boy with green eyes watching her from behind the heavily concealed door. She couldn't see the gleeful and hopeful smile that spread across his face so often when she was near him. But on the other side of the room, she didn't notice her father's shadow on the window. His eyes glowed red with anger and trailed after her all the way to her room. When he could no longer see her, he slipped into the shadows again. Nothing more than a shadow. For now.

Roxanne Pov

I squealed as the clock finally struck eight. That means it was okay to wake the girls up now. Looking over to my sister I noticed her hands were tightly closed around her pillow. Oh my goodness. Aurora has her head propped up on her pillows, but she's hugging a pillow to her chest. Weird she looks really pained for some reason though. I'll definitely have to ask about that right now. Sitting myself down on her bed I leaned over her and took a better look at her. She looked pale and scared, well not like ohmygod! scared more like, Oh no this is shit! scared. Aurora let out a shaky breath and mumbled in her sleep. Ohmygod She said 'Harry'. Aww that is so freaking adorable! You know, it took all I could not to wake her up. Because I really want to talk about Harry with her but, she looks so troubled and tired. Are those bags under her eyes? I snuggled under her blankets and lay down next to Aurora. When we were little and had nightmares, we would always do this. I threw an arm around her shoulders and we both laid her for a while. After a few minutes, I noticed that she looked so much better than she did before I snuggled with her. Eh, I'll give her a few more minutes. Besides, Aurora only takes like four minutes to get ready all together. She's fast and cool like that.

"Harry no. I'm sorry." Whoa. Aurora was mumbling in her sleep, she can do that sometimes. Aurora always told me that it was annoying but I think it's pretty useful. So, Aurora loves wee little Harry Potter doesn't she? Well that's so cute! Harry is totally not my type but he's so adorable. He's like a little nerdy, but cute. He's a cute nerd. But I can only imagine the reaction Daddy's going to give her when he finds out Aurora is dating his arch enemy. Harry is totally not my type. I like people more like Draco Lucius Malfoy though. Respectable bad boy, charming, endearing, I feel like fainting just thinking of it. But sadly, Draco Malfoy doesn't like me like that. He's closer to Aurora though. Draco absolutely worships her, my carbon copy of a sister. At first when I was little, I thought that they were just friends, but even if Aurora doesn't see, I definitely do. Draco has very heavy feelings for Aurora, yet it seems that Harry does too. Not only that but… I found out this morning that Neville likes her too. How come everyone loves Aurora? I mean we both look the freaking same. What's the stupid difference? How come, every boy picks Aurora over me? Is it because she's a really nice goody goody? Because the last time I checked, being a goody goody doesn't make you that valuable. You know, I had a feeling that Ron wasn't my forever and always But then it turns out that he was the only boy who hadn't been staring at my twin like a piece of meat! He's awesome. Yet right now, I feel so lonely. "My hands are so cold." I murmured to no one in particular. Not that I intended on anyone hearing me. "Here" My head snapped up,

Aurora was awake. Her eyes bright and shining with excitement. She took my hands in hers and mine were instantly warm. "All you have to keep is strong Roxanne. Even when your hope is gone." Aurora winked at me then got out of bed. Geez I was so tired, yet I was so excited. For our first class today we had Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall, our Head of House teaches Transfiguration. Aurora took her wand out and presses it to her neck. She spoke in whatever the hell language that was and suddenly, instead of the Halloween Pajamas she was wearing, Aurora was wearing a pair of fabulous light blue skinny jeans. A very skinny pink halter top, damn that looks fabulous and damn girl that perfume smells good on her. "I loved her grey high-tops, they were awesome. Bella winked at me and grew her hair out so long it reached her calf. It was no longer dark honey brown; it was the darkest of black. And very shiny. "Highlights?" She called to me. By now, most of the girls were getting up and getting dressed. Something tells me they didn't have such a good night. Though I have no idea why.

"Yeah Highlights. You should do dark blue. It looks really sexy on you." Aurora turned around and spinned like a ballerina, when she stopped, she looked as if she was a hotter version of Bella Swan! (As if that's possible!) That plain Jane who got with some vampire and a werewolf, so anyway, I just changed into simple pair of black sweatpants. I was really lazy today. "So Aurora, has anything exciting happened while I was sleeping?" I raised a knowing eyebrow at her and dared her to expose her secret. "And If I tell you mu secrets?" Aurora teased at me, sticking her tongue at me. "Then I'll take you to the candy shop! Hey, I'll even let you lick the lollipop." I taunted at my dearest sister. She swung her hips side to side and studied herself inch to inch. In the mirror. "I'm cherry." She smirked at me. Hah, we are in for quite the ride aren't we?

A/N: Okay next chapter, I'm doing an all boys chapter. Like a Draco's Pov, Harry Pov, and a Ron Pov.,


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_(A/N: Okay I'm on my tenth chapter anniversary. Yay. So like, I'm splitting this chapter up into parts for the boys. Just Draco, Ron, and Harry. I might even throw in a Voldemort part! We'll see. Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know that I'm planning on going to 8__th__ Grade class night at the country club. I'm going to have so much freaking fun. Thing is… I'm going to have to sneak in. Wish me luck.)_

**Ron Weasley Pov**

The sun shone through the window and onto my face, creating sunburn to match my red hair. I must have been napping for a while because the whole left side of my face was burning. Picking my head up me glared down at the homework on my bed. Geez I barely understand this, but Hermione won't let me borrow her notes. "Harry? Where _would _you find the speckled faced Gremlin?" Harry nodded his head no then burrowed himself back in his homework. Geez, I really need a break! I'm starving. "Ronny! Harry!" One of the twin riddles opened the door to our dorm and climbed inside. She looked tired. "Hey guys. What are you doing?" She shook her hair behind her head. "Homework. And it'll do you well to do yours too. You know, before you fail-"Harry didn't even get to finish his sentence. "Fail? Why dear Harry, my homework's already done." What! Oh hold on a minute, now that's got to be Aurora. "Aurora?" I breathed; usually it's Roxanne who always goes over the top to look sexy. "Over the top!" Aurora screeched and playfully glared at me. "What? No one said you were over the top!" Aurora raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me and still glared. "I can read your mind Ron, you twit. Father taught me Legilimency when I was a mere child. Over the years I perfected it." She shrugged her pale, creamy shoulders and winked at me. It's really weird how she and her sister do that blink. They do it every once in a while. Rolling my eyes I asked her if she knew what the answer to the Gremlin problem would. "When I get back Ron okay? Harry and I are going down to the staff's room." Now it was turn to raise an eyebrow at her. Since when did they do stuff like that?

"We are?" Harry asked her. Obviously it seems like she just decided that they were leaving. "Yeah, we're going to ask Snape for your book back." Aurora nodded to me and grabbed Harry's arm. "Harry and I will be right back. Ron, when I get back, I'll help you with your homework. Until then, just relax." And with that, she and Harry disappeared into the door. Finally, time to relax! Thank you Aurora! Hmm. I wonder if Roxanne's busy. As if on cue, the other twin ran into my room and gave me a quick hug. Wahoo! "Ron! Guess what I just found out?" Hmm let me guess. "Aurora and Harry love each other." I gave her the most 'that's obvious' face I could muster. "Yes but Ron! She's dating Draco Malfoy!" Oh my god! That is terrible! She could do so much better! "Well what are we going to do?" I said, slipping into the chair by the chess set. Instead of playing she put a perfectly creamy finger to her chin and though for a moment. "Well Ronald… This is what we're going to do…

**Harry Pov**

Aurora clutched my hand tightly and led me down a set of stairs that I guess led to the staff room. "Harry, I have to talk to you." Aurora took a deep breath and clutched my hand tighter. "Harry I know how you feel about me, and I really don't want to lead you on." Aurora took one last deep breath and said, "Me and Draco are dating. Draco's a really good guy for me." My heart shattered silently in my chest. I guess I should have known this friendship was way too good to be true. I nodded and looked away, staring at the wall. Aurora understandably, stayed silent the rest of the walk. We stopped in front of the big wooden door and knocked. There was no answer, so we knocked again. Complete silence. "Maybe," Aurora said unsure of it, "Professor Snape left the book in the staff room and just left?" Well, it was definitely worth a try.

I pushed the door open a little and peered inside, so I could make sure that the coast was clear, and I almost cried out. Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Professor Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. It was sickening. Filch was handing Snape bandages. Aurora raised an eyebrow at the horrified expression on my face. She reached out and tapped my arm. "What is it Harry?" I shushed her and brought her closer to the door. I gestured for her to listen and to shut up. "Blasted thing." Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to get pass all three heads at once?" Harry and Aurora tried to shut the door quietly, but-

"POTTER!"

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. I gulped and pushed Aurora away from the door a little, so she wouldn't be seen. "Um, I was just wondering if I could have my Quidditch book back."

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Aurora slammed the door shut with her foot and we both ran upstairs before Snape could take any points from Gryffindor. We sprinted pass Neville, a Gryffindor in my dorm, and pass Nick the Nearly Headless ghost. "Gryffindor Lions!" We shouted at the portrait, which lazily swung open. "Ron!" Aurora shouted and threw herself up the stairs, me trailing behind her. "What? Oh, did you get the book?" Ron said sleepily, most likely he was napping. "No and Ron, oh my god. You're never going to believe what we just saw." Aurora launched into a full fledge story of what happened with plenty of details.

"You know what this means?" I finished breathlessly. "Snape tried to get pass the three headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him- he's after whatever it's guarding. And I bet my broomstick _he_ let that troll in, to make a diversion!" Hermione's hazel eyes went wide. "No! No Professor Snape wouldn't do that. I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore wants safe." Ron rolled his eyes and snapped at Hermione. "Geez Hermione it's like you think all teachers are saints or something. I'm with Harry and Aurora. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?

That night I went to bed with the same question glued to my brain. Neville was snoring loudly, but I couldn't sleep. I tried to empty my mind, I needed to sleep, and I had too. I had my first Quidditch match in a few hours; but the expression on Snape's face when I had seen his leg wasn't very easy to forget.

**Draco Malfoy Pov**

The next morning when I walked into the great hall for breakfast, I immediately looked out for Aurora. It didn't take long to find her though. She was at a table eating some of the best looking bacon I've ever seen. Aurora was being flanked by bloody Potter, Ron Weasel, and Mudblood Granger. You know, for the daughter of the dark lord, she's the total opposite of her parents. She's a kind soul while her parents are evil and crazy. I swear on my life, if Potter makes so much as the tiniest move on my girlfriend, I'll kill him. Aurora, and her 'friends' had their heads bent together so that they could whisper to each other. Aurora put an arm around Potter's shoulders and gave him a hug. Okay now I'm jealous. If I looked closer Potter looks down right bloody nervous. His skin was pale and ashen, and he was sweating up a storm. I sat down at my table, and was immediately cornered by my two best friends, Crabbe and Goyle. "Have you seen Potter today? Bet his nervous of the Quidditch match later today."

"Yeah, bet the little scar face is scared he'll fall off the broom. Wimp. Hey Malfoy we should go give Potter some _advice_, right?" Crabbe said I laughed but stopped when a hand fell onto my shoulder. It was Blaise Zabini. Another first year that I've seen eying Aurora. Lots of boys like her, but I don't care right now because she's all mine. Plus, I didn't really see him eying her with interest, just morbid curiosity. "Your _girlfriend_ is looking at you." He said and I looked over at the Gryffindor. Indeed, her eyes were watching me with curiosity. "Tell me _Draco_," Blaise leaned down closer to me so he could whisper. "How is it? That a boy like you got with a girl like her?" How the heck did he know about that? As far as I know, we haven't really gone public yet. "All the Gryffindor were talking about it earlier. She's either being applauded or shamed upon at this moment for interacting with a Slytherin when she's in Gryffindor." He said to answer my unspoken question. "What do you mean by a boy like me? Oh and a girl like her? Because if you're talking about us being from different houses, then I don't really care." He eyed Crabbe and Goyle flanking my sides. I really expected him to show at least an ounce of fear, but he only smirked. He's a jerk. But then again… So am I. "What I meant was you, being a death eater's son. And her, being the dark lords daughter." He smirked at the horrified look on my face and walked away. Well this isn't very good is it? No one's supposed to know that the dark lord even has kids. If the secret gets out… Well I don't even want to think about it. I'm going to have to find out a few things about this Blaise guy. Oh Aurora watch out, because you're in for quite a year.

**Voldemort Pov**

Faithfull Quirrell leaned down over the dead unicorn, and drank from its blood. Yes, it wouldn't be long till now. Soon, I would be reunited with my daughters once again. And soon, Harry Potter would be no more. Yes of course, I will be brought back to my original form, hopefully. Yes, it wouldn't be very long. Quirrell tells me that my daughters are interacting with the most… unpleasant choice of people. Roxanne and her Weasley, yes I could suffice. Even if they are a disgrace to the pure blood name. But Aurora… and her Potter, no. It must not be possible. She will ruin the family name, my name, my legacy if she were to stay with that Potter. Eleven years ago, my killing curse rebounded off of him and hit me. Instead of killing me, I was reduced to almost nothing, having to rely on others spirits to stay alive. While he, got away with merely nothing but a lightning bolt shaped scar. Pity, but when I am _alive_ again, I will be sure to give him his proper consequence. My whole life has been based on creating a new life. One where I rule, and pure bloods are the dominant creatures. And when of course, my time to leave this godforsaken world, my daughters will rule. And their children after, and on and on in our legacy.

"Quirrell you fool, the students are coming. The turban now." Smirking evilly to myself, I chuckled to myself as he hurriedly rushed to obey my orders. By the time he managed to get the turban over my head in a position that I could see, the door had just opened. I kept a cool head on the outside, but on the inside I was furious. My chosen daughter, Aurora, walked into the room with none other than Potter trailing behind her. He looks like a sick little puppy. If this relationship continues, the prophecy might just not happen. The prophecy clearly states that my eldest daughter is to fight alongside me in battle. But alas, if Aurora and this boy create feelings for each other, then the plan wouldn't work at all. Sooner or later Aurora must choose sides, and it will certainly not be that Potter Boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Aurora Pov

"The hour is upon us Harold." I whispered to Harry, whose face was ghosted white. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded nervously. In about five minutes Harry would be out on the Quidditch Field, and he was terribly nervous. "Oh Harry." I groaned, because he was being ridiculous! "Harry I've seen you play! You're a pro, you'll be fine." I kissed his cheek just to prove it. "I believe in you." And then I left, leaving Harry redder then he's ever been and dumb struck in the Great Hall. I wish I hadn't left, because then I wouldn't have run into these two idiots. "Hi." I waved at Draco's friends, Crabbe and Goyle. I've seen them around my father's castle, but I've never really talked to them. Too loud for my taste, I believe. "Hi, hey your one of Draco's girlfriends right?" The biggest one spoke to me. Huh? Oh my god! I swear if Draco has been telling the Slytherin students that I'm his girlfriend, and then there is going to be one less Slytherin in Hogwarts! "No! I'm his friend. Are _you_ his girlfriend?" I snapped back at Goyle. They both laughed at that. "Funny, but-" I never really heard what he was going to say next because Professor Snape interfered.

"What is going on?" He popped. I chuckled under my breath. The way he talks is pretty funny. "Is there something funny going on? Miss Riddle?" He should talk. "No Professor Snape, I was just leaving." He grumbled and steered Crabbe and Goyle back to the Grand Hall. Finally, he annoys me. Oh here she is. "Hermione wait for me." I called after her retreating figure. "Aurora," She said when I caught up with her. "Malfoy's looking for you. Should we head out to the Quidditch pitch?" Hermione grumbled at me. What's her problem? "Yeah, game's about to start anyway." As we walked to the Quidditch pitch, I noted that Hermione was acting really moody. "Is something wrong Hermione? You seem really off-" Hermione shook her head of hair back and gave me a nasty look. "I'm fine Aurora." By now there was a crowd, because the whole school was shuffling into the yards. Up ahead, Malfoy winked at me. Hermione was not pleased. "Listen I'm not in the mood. I'll see you later." Then she left, leaving me dumbstruck. "Well that wasn't pleasant." I muttered to myself under my breath. I stopped in my tracks, causing many students behind me to protest. Whatever! Of course, it's the only reason! Hermione is jealous! Jeez I really am not looking forward to her reaction when she finds out Draco and I kissed. I was forced to move when someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Move it." She hissed. Whatever. I continued walking along the path with everyone else, because I was really excited to see Harry play.

Fifteen minutes later, the Quidditch match had started, and just like I've predicted Harry had been great. He was a total natural; even I wasn't as good as him. Roxanne could be seen pouting at his skills as grumbling into her jacket a few seats down. Ron, who was sitting next to me, kept me from leaning to far over the seat and falling into the yard, again. I almost screamed when Marcus Flint, a rather, large Slytherin, slammed violently into Harry's broom. "Foul!" I screamed, while Hagrid attempted to calm me down. "Now listen. Screaming isn't going to do anything." Glaring violently at my shoes, I kept a brave face on while Harry gained his bearings. Over on the other side of the Quidditch field, a teacher in the stands caught my eyes. It was Professor Quirrell, and he didn't look happy, but he was doing some weird mouthing to his shoulder. Ugh, that's just creepy. "Hermione." I said, but she ignored me and kept her ignorant stand on Ron's other side. Twit. "Hey, what's happening?" Ron wondered aloud, and we all looked up at Harry. Who wasn't doing very well now? He was bucking on his broom back and forth. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's lost control. But that's impossible. "Hermione, what do you think is wrong." I snapped at the soft red head two spaces away from me. She shook her head back and forth and we all eyed Harry worriedly. "I hope Harry knows what he's doing." Hagrid said to himself, unsure of it even as he spoke.

"Did something happen to his broom when Flint hit it." Seamus whispered to us, one of the first years in our house. "Can't be. It'll take really powerful dark magic to jinx a nimbus like that. And it's got to be advanced too." Hagrid's told us. "Hagrid let me see your binoculars. " Hermione snapped, and grabbed them off of Hagrid seat. But instead of looking at Harry, she instead chose to look at the crowd." Hum. "Hey, anything interesting in the-" But before I could tease her, Hermione yanked the binoculars off of her face and gasped. "I knew it! Snape look!" Hermione handed me the binoculars and I narrowed in on Snape. He was staring up at Harry with a transfixed expression on his face, and he was muttering under his breath, all the while never breaking eye contact. Uh oh. Passing the pair to Ron I tried to catch my breath. "Ron its Snape. He's jinxing Harry's broomstick." Ron growled when he passed the binoculars back to Hagrid. "What do we do about it?" Ron shook his head. "Leave it to me." She said. And then ran as fast as she could off into the stands. Not really interested on what she would be up to, I snuck a glance up at Harry and nearly fainted. Harry's broom was bucking and swinging so badly, he was half falling of it. Poor Neville had taken to sobbing into Hagrid's coat. I chose to do the same but with Ron's shoulder. Oh poor Harry.

But then, as if a switch was flipped, the broom stopped shaking. Harry was able to climb back onto his broom. Yay! Harry shook his head and cleared his head. Then to my shock, rode on as nothing had just. The Slytherin's in the stands booed as he flew pass. Something tells me they wanted a good show. Something tells me they won't get one. Losers, but everyone else was pretty much fine. Harry looked so determined up there, his eyes raking the sky and the stadium for a flash of gold. "You can look now Neville." Ron snapped happily at the sad Neville, who sobered up once he realized Harry was safe. "Hagrid, what do we do? Snape was-" But Hagrid didn't want to hear what we said about Snape. He truly refused to accept the fact that one of the people Dumbledore trusted, tried to kill Harry. "Now Snape is a teacher. I know for a fact that he wasn't the one who was doing it." Hermione, who had just gotten back to the stands, was panting. "What did you do?" I asked her, for she surely looked pleased with herself. "Just a simple fire spell. Look, I think Harry's found the snitch!" Hermione shrieked, and my attention was brought back to Harry. He was flying at top speed towards the ground. A cold and rude voice broke my concentration on Harry's form. "Look Weasley, Potter's obviously found some money on the ground." Draco's cool and rude words had gotten to Ron, and to me also. But before either of us could tell him off, a deep, booming bark ran throughout our part of the stands. Ms. Lily was bounding through the seats towards Malfoy. Uh uh. "Draco, who had realized by now who was her choice of target, had retreated as far as he could without looking like a pansy. "Call him off." Draco said to me. Ms. Lily had slowed down, but now she was circling him. "Ooooh! I don't think so. Mr. Malfoy I think you deserve a punishment for those choice of bad words." I crowned to him but turned my attention back to Harry when the crowd went wild. Harry has… caught the snitch? Oh my god! He's caught the snitch. Everyone cheered and screamed and in all the excitement, I pointed my wand in the air, and put his name in bright gold fireworks.

Looking over my shoulder, I noticed Professor McGonagall trying to pull an over excited Ms. Lily off of Draco's (now freshly covered in wolf slobber ) body. Realizing what this turn of events meant, I threw myself off my seat, and practically flung myself down the stairs. To Harry's surprise, I threw myself on top of him, his relieved state turning into shock as he hit the ground. With me sitting on top of his chest, I stared down at his face. Just a few nights ago, I swear I've dreamt of this moment before. Our eyes locked, and whatever had been funny a few seconds ago changed to seriousness in a matter of seconds. Silver orbs melted into green, for the shortest second. I felt myself lean down. We were in our own little moment. Well that moment ended very quickly. Two large paws pinned me down two feet away from Harry's shell shocked body. Everyone around us, oblivious to the private moment we had just been having, laughed at my struggle with the terrific Ms. Lily. "Get off." I tried to push her off, but hey I stood no match against a werewolf. Even if I was the demon spawn to one of the most evil sorcerers in my world. Ha, isn't that the truth. Ms. Lily had been licking my cheeks and face so much; my makeup had begun to run. "Harry! Help me. Oh my goodness why didn't I spring for waterproof?" I squealed again when one of her claws lightly scraped my shoulder. Okay that didn't hurt too badly! Twenty minutes, a new outfit, a shower, and torments from the Slytherin's about how my makeup made me look like a crow later, I was back in the main hall. "Hey Harry." I called and wrapped an arm around his soft neck. Leaning on his shoulder, I stole a piece of toast from his plate. I was starving. Ms. Lily had been by my side all day today! Finally, I took her to Hagrid's so she and Fang could play for a while. They were really excited to see each other thought, happy freaking mutts.

"Hey Aurora," Harry yawned when the side of his head rested with the top of mine. "Are you really tired?" I yawned back, munching on some toast. I was too. "Yeah, I am. But I'll be fine. Hey, before we go bed, would you like to take a walk with me please?" Throwing another arm around his neck, I ignored the wolf whistles I was getting from all the other tables. "Sure Potter. Hey, if you don't have a place in mind, I know this great place on the seventh floor, should we go there?" It was the called the Room of Requirement. Not many people know about it, but before we came to Hogwarts, daddy told me of the many time's he's used the room. When I was younger, Daddy used to tell me of his times at Hogwarts. Of course, I'm sure that a lot of people have used the room but not noticed it was actually a charmed room before. "Harry pulled back and looked at me with a beautiful smile. For a moment, I was blinded. But gaining my bearings just in time, I heard him say, "Sure, we'll go after dinner." We stopped talking, because at that moment, Ron and Hermione had joined us at the table. Perching myself among Harry's shoulder again, I tuned myself out so I can catch a little shut eye. No idea why but, in the last hour, I've seem to become so overly tired. But eventually, after filling myself up, I tapped Harry's hand shoulder secretly and whispered in his ear. "Come on." We bid Ron and Hermione good night and left the common room. I haven't seen Roxanne lately, but I think she's said something about hanging out with Neville.

On our way to the seventh floor, we passed Roxanne. She followed behind us at a slow pace. Is she… crying? "Roxanne? Are you crying?" Pulling Harry to a stop, we turned to face Roxanne, but she had a smile on her face. "Oh my dear sister! You know, I don't know about me, but you've finally found that one true person who'll sweep you off your feet-" Roxanne couldn't talk anymore because she was overcome by giggles. Picking my bracelet up I threw it at her and smirked when it hit her convulsing head. "Aurora Lestrange Potter! My oh my wouldn't daddy be pleased!" Then she started to run back down the stairs before I could catch her. Huffing I grabbed Harry's hand and walked up and down the hall. "What was that about?" Harry asked me curiously, but he was really nervous though. "Sorry, it's just Roxanne being Roxanne." Assuring Harry, I was elated when the door popped up in front of us. Harry gasped in amazement, but I just smiled. "Come on, before someone else realizes we're gone too." Harry nodded and allowed me to pull him into the room. We looked around, and laughed. Well, I laughed, Harry could only stare as his mind tried to process this beautiful scene. There was a great big rock in the back of the room that was allowing glistening water to pour down itself, into a pool of shining pearl blue water. Near the rock, I could see lavish green leaves and plants on the other side. Draping over the rock was the most beautiful tree I've ever seen. There was a cave far off, but I'm pretty sure we don't have that much time. Taking off, my robe, I decided to swim in my regular every day clothes. Harry's eyes bulged when he saw what I was doing.

"What? Why are you?" Come on Harry!

"Come on Harry lets go swimming. I want to have fun and while we're doing it you can talk to me. You know." Then without further ado, I jumped into the crystal blue water and sunk myself to the bottom. At the bottom, a cute little gold fish swam by my head. I would have stayed down longer, but Harry had plunged into the lake and pulled me up. "Are you okay?" He asked frantically. Rolling my eyes, I drifted on my back next to him. "Yes Harry I'm fine. So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked Harry, whom, despite the cool water we were sitting in, was now blushing like crazy again. "Harry! Come on I don't have all day! Sooner or later 'Mione is going to realize that I'm not in my bed snogging you senseless! And I don't want to face her when she starts to think that I'm missing or something!" Of course, I was joking, but Harry turned away from me so he could hide his red face. Sucker. "Snogging me senseless?" Harry said, more to himself than me." Okay, Harry is way too innocent for his own good. Sneaking up behind him I shook my soaked hair back. "Um actually, Hermione tells me that she feels that you and I are kind of like a couple. She told me that we are perfect for each other or something like that. I mean, your cute an all, but…" I stopped because Harry hung his head down. Oh poor kid, I do like him like that but seriously! My daddy would literally kill me! Taking one last look at Harry, a thought occurred to me. Something that I've should have thought of a long time ago! _What he doesn't know won't hurt him. _Smiling, I pulled Harry around and looked him in the eye. "Harry James Potter? Is there something that you want to tell me?" If he brought me here for what I think he's about to tell me, then I am going to die from happiness! Harry took a deep breath, again, sucker, and finally gained the courage to look me in my eyes.

"Um, Aurora… willyougooutwithme?" Harry rushed out the sentence between his teeth. Aww, he looks so nervous. Also, I hear him loud and clear, I just love to tease him! "Um? What did you say Harry? I didn't hear you?" Batting my eyelashes innocently at him and silently giggling, I put a hand on his shoulder. Oh he's just so cute when he's nervous like that! Taking another deep breath, he tried to clear his head. He looked like he was going to pass out. I think I'll just end this right now, because he's about to pass out. "Harry? Will you go out with me?" Pretending not to notice the look of utter surprise on his face, I felt myself blush unconsciously. "Yes!" Harry said a little too loudly and blushed again. "I mean err, yes of course." Just like I said a minute ago, he's so cute! Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to his in a kiss. It wasn't rough or possessive like Draco, or demanding and angry like Blaise, that one time! But it was… sweet and innocent. Like a baby or, a fresh bloomed flower. Harry's kisses were filled with feeling and ultimately fun. When I pulled away, I ignored the blush that was splattered over my cheeks and talked to him. This isn't a very smart thing for me to do, I know. Like getting used to Harry like this, but the damage is done. He's made his mark, and sealed it with a kiss. Wow! That sounded so deep. Checking the time on my watch, I noticed that we had seven minutes till curfew. Grabbing Harry's hand, I pulled him into Gryffindor tower as fast as I could. It took a while to get all our robes on and dry off but by the time we reached the tower, we only had two minutes left. Harry had grabbed my hand and we separated at our doors. But not before giving each other one last kiss. Man! My dad is going to kill me!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Disclaimer:

Juliunna: Okay now, who wants to do this?

Severus Snape: Okay I'll do the disclaimer. But only if I can date you in your story 'Harry Potter and the Dark Princess'

Juliunna: Oh Severus you bad dog! But sorry, I'm already taken.

Severus Snape: (Groans disappointedly) Fine I'll do it anyway. Juliunnamarie doesn't own any Harry Potter books, although she does own this Fanfiction. She doesn't own me, obviously. But she does own Aurora and Roxanne. Hey, while we're here I've heard of the relationship between Draco and Hermione, but there's also some chemistry between Roxanne too. Who's he going to end up with?

Juliunna: Read the Fanfiction to find out.

Severus Snape: Maybe if you updated more often I wouldn't have to ask you.

Juliunna: Severus you know that I'm very busy! Plus I have three Fanfictions, entertainment, school work, studying, a job, give me a break Snape.

Severus Snape: That's Professor Snape to you!

Juliunna: I wish. Why can't I go to Hogwarts with all the other Wizards?

Severus Snape: Because Juliunna! You are a Muggle!

Juliunna: And you are a **Mudblood!**

Severus Snape: How dare you! Roll the stupid Fanfiction already!

Chapter 12: Sister Sister Bonding

The next day, Ron, Hermione, and Harry headed off to Hagrid's hut. They asked me to come along, but I really wanted to spend some time with my annoying sister. I've haven't really had the time to hang out with her lately because of me and my friends. I'm surprised with how close all of them are with me. They let me in so fast and I'm just, me. Well you can imagine how hard it's getting to keeping the secret. "Aurora?" Hermione had asked me last night, before I went to bed. "Aurora how is it that we have been friends for days, and you haven't told us about your family? I had put down the soft brush I was using to brush my hair so fast that it ripped a few strands out. Sighing, I flipped my head of hair back and smiled as it automatically straightened itself out. It had felt so soft. But then, once I had remembered Hermione, who had been waiting for an answer from me, my smile disappeared and formed a dreadful frown. "My family?" I said, and shook my mane back again. Running a perfectly manicured finger through my hair, I pointed an accusing finger at Hermione, as if she had did something wrong. "Yes Aurora your family. You know everything about ours. We know everything about Harry's of course, because we both have read about him in _Survivor's of the dark arts,_ we know that Ron's family are purebloods, and we should already know just about everything the other Gryffindor students have to offer.

Yesterday Aurora, everyone was talking about their families and such and such at dinner. But of course, you didn't say a darn word. Please, I want to know more about you. Like who are you parents, for starters." Hermione had asked me about that last night but I had told her to bug off. Everyone's getting suspicious though, so I'm going to have to learn to be careful. Right now though everything was quiet. I was currently roaming the halls searching for my sister, Ms. Lily by my side. She was really getting big and although I do love my pet werewolf, why did my Aunt Lillian send me a werewolf in the first place? I mean seriously, if momma were to find out, I don't know what would happen. A large head of brown hair alerted me to her presence. That and the large amounts of green apple shampoo she was wearing. It's her absolute favorite. "Roxanne!" I shouted at her retreating figure, and smiled thankfully when she noticed it was me. "Aurora," My sister stated calmly to me and walked towards me. When we reached each other, I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her into a great big hug. "Now where have you been Roxie? Hiding from your big sister?" Her nose wrinkled up at my remark, signaling her obvious discomfort at the fact that I was the bigger twin. Of course, out of the both of us, I was born first at both. Separated from minutes after all. "Of course I'm not hiding. Riddle's don't hide, nor didn't Dad tell you that?"

Roxanne stuck her hot pink tongue out at me and I tried to kick her. She dogged out of the way and I instantly gave up, knowing that there was no way that I could win at these kinds of battles with her. She is very stubborn. "Hey Roxie, can we hang out today? I need to tell you some things. Please?" Roxanne smiled the brightest smile she could possible muster, and followed me to Gryffindor tower. With Ms. Lily at our heels panting and barking happily. "Come on! Last one to Gryffindor tower is a rotting Dragon Egg! That includes you two Lily." Bounding up the stairs, I laughed when Roxanne shot forward like a rocket. For real though, I don't even know why she tries. Roxanne knows that I always win at these things. Well I guess in the long run I would have won against her, if I hadn't run head long into Professor Snape's stomach. **(Snape's Note: Oh yeah, very funny Juliunna Marie!)**

My heart was way too busy bursting out of my chest as I tried to take a breath. At the same time I was rubbing my throbbing head from impact. I had run pretty far in such a short time. Meanwhile, Professor Snape bended over by the waist and let out a painstaking groan. "Oh my goodness Professor I am so sorry!" Trying to plead my case, I worked on convincing Professor Snape that this was an accident. But judging from past experience, the chances that he is going to let me run squat free are zero. "Ms. Riddle, if you would please kindly meet me in my office!" Yeah like I said, zero chance! And Lily didn't really make it any better. The second Snape turned his back, she literally jumped on him. I must have stood there for at least five minutes watching this beautiful scene of Man vs. dog, before I finally decided to tug her off of him. Ms. Lily did such a good job tonguing him down, that I'm surprised that his hair is still greasy! "Sorry Professor, again. She really loves people. Sooooo please no! Please don't punish my fluffy wuffy! Please forgive me Professor. It was only an accident. She just likes to cuddle, that's all." I was interrupted my Roxanne sticking the middle finger up at Snape's protruding back. My eyes widened as his eyes flashed smugly. I don't think he knows but judging by that smug expression, he just might. "Tell me Ms. Riddle, where do you see yourself all next week? Because I for one, see Roxanne Riddle in detention. Don't you and your sister agree with me?" Okay scratch that, he does know. Does Snape have eyes in the back of his head or something?

A small giggle escaped my puckered lips as Roxanne tried to make a break for it. It was pretty much a lost cause because she was going way too slow. Right before she reached the door that equaled freedom, Professor Snape turned around and blasted a spell at her that I didn't recognize. But either way, it was effective. She was now hanging from her ankles in the middle of the air, wow! That was so impressive, oh and nice shorts Roxanne. Cuddle bears, huh. My good mood automatically deflated once Professor Snape started to talk again. Oh he scares me so much. "Listen to me Ms. Riddle. I will let this go one time and one time only. Seeing as if you haven't caused any trouble this year, I'll let this little incident fly south, but as for your punishment, it will be fifty points for Gryffindor. Just be lucky I didn't take one hundred. Now, Aurora here will meet the same fate. Fifty points from Gryffindor for being careless, ignorant, and insulting a teacher. Good day to the both of you." Wow, I was expecting something way worst. Reaching down, I rubbed Lily behind the ears to keep her from running wild again. "Be good girl, the pale faced weenie isn't going to hurt you. No no he isn't." Roxanne was currently being lowered down to a sitting position. "Thanks a lot." She snapped at him, only causing him to smirk a little wider before he strode off.

"He's a downright ignorant git." Roxanne told me back in the common room, she was venting all her frustrations out to me. Not the kind of sister bonding time I had in mind but I guess its okay. It's pretty funny listening to her vent. "So, what's going on in the world, Aura?" She sat back on my bed and helped herself to some of my favorite chocolate treats. "Well Harry and I are now officially dating. And I've already had the honor of giving Harry James Potter his first real kiss." Roxanne looked at me as if I was crazy. Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets and her hand was clutching my Peruvian puff chocolate stick too hard. The hot gooey melted chocolate rushed over the top and trickled down her hands, but she took no notice to that. "You're dating Harry, and you had no reason to find me and tell me?" Rolling my eyes I helped myself to some chocolate. "What are you talking about Roxie, I'm telling you now?!" Roxanne looked furious, so I sighed at her stupid dramatics. She always acts like this! "What! I have so many questions for you. How long has it been since you guys got together? Oh! Who asked who? Who tried to kiss the other first? Where have you both been hiding your romantic relationship?"

"Will you shot up Roxanne so I can answer your questions?" Roxanne scowled at me but shut her mouth. This is how it is between us. Sometimes she annoys me, but she's my sister and we will always get through it. Even if she is the most annoying, rudest, inconsiderate twat on earth to ever live! "Okay, but answer this one first. When did you and Harry get together?" Roxanne plopped another chocolate into her mouth after she finished talking. Man! Daddy got me that box for my birthday! Oh she is soo lucky I love her. "Well Roxanne, last night~" Roxanne smirked up at the ceiling and interrupted me. "Oh so he asked you last night." Choosing to ignore her I continued on with my story. "Yes Roxanne it all happened last night. So anyway last night Harry told me that he wanted to talk to me, right? And so I told him that I knew the perfect place. Don't look at me like that Roxie!" Roxanne had the dirtiest smirk on her face. "Oh so it didn't happen like I wanted it too?" Flipping her off, I continued my beautiful story again. "Well the perfect place I mentioned was the Room of Requirement. I need a romantic place where I could talk to Harry about our relationship because, well you know, I wanted more. I really like like Harry like that, if you can get what I'm saying.

"Alright pay attention Roxie because this is where it gets good!" Roxanne propped herself up on my bed and I snuggled right in next to her. "So, when we got there, oh Roxie you should have seen the place. It was amazing! Just so romantic. There was lots of green grass and so much water! Oh it was so beautiful. You should have seen Harry's face too!" Roxanne giggled and went into super girly mode, okay now I regret gushing about my love life. "Oh Aurora was his face all red? Like was he blushing all crazy?" I laughed and flipped my hair back. "Yes Roxanne! Yes he was indeed. Oh he just looked so cute! Well, I got bored after awhile and saw the perfect opportunity to impress him. I jumped in the pond and started swimming!" Roxanne threw her head back and squealed, but I ignored her because this is my moment. Plus, she is kind of ruining the moment. "You went swimming? Did you change out of your robes already? Or did you go," She cracked her stiff neck and gasped to herself. "Or did you go skinny dipping with him? You know, you are my sister so there is no way I'm going to judge you on that! Trust me; you have the body for that! Now, please tell me you went skinny dipping! You would have been so ba~"

Lifting my hand out I lightly but sternly, slapped her face. She really needs to know when to shut the hell up sometimes. "No Roxanne I didn't go skinny dipping with Harry! I haven't even known him for a week!" She clutched her cheek and shook her head 'yes' in understanding. Sighing, I got comfortable again so I could finish my story. "Now seriously Roxie stop interrupting me. It's getting very annoying. She nodded but she also glared at me at the same time. Well sucks for her, she knows very well that I have a short attention span. "Alright so I went swimming right. Well this is the part where he started to blush his hardest. He thought that now would have been the best time to ask me out right? Well guess what? He said it all like really fast. He asked me out in a one word sentence. He was all like willyougooutwithme." Roxanne laughed again but she didn't disrupt me. Good girl. "So anyway, I decided to be a lil bit evil and pretended I didn't hear him. I was all like, 'I'm sorry Harry, and I didn't get that. Could you please repeat that again?' Oh he was so cute! But then before he could speak, I asked him out in the normal way. All I said was, 'Harry, will you go out with me?'" Roxanne nodded and concentrated on my words. This is the most fun I've had in days. "So what happened next?" I knew she'd ask that. Roxanne concentrated on a small bug right across the room. Shrinking her neck up in disgust, she tried to tear her eyes away from it. "Well first he yelled the word yes in my face." Roxanne snorted into her hand as she tried not to laugh. "What? I thought it was really cute." She nodded absently, but a few snorts and chortles could still be heard from her. "Well whatever. Then he cleared his throat and tried to be a man. He said yes, and I kissed him." Roxanne smilled and rolled her eyes. "Nice story. But I have one more question, and guess what, its not about you. It's about our dear Mudblood friend Hermione."

This time when I smacked her, I didn't hold back. She knows I don't like hearing that kind of launuage. Especially when it's directed at our friends. "What about her? And don't you dare call her a Mudblood." Roxanne stuck her tounge out at me but stuck it back in when I threatened to cut it off in her sleep. "What I'm talking about, my dear sister, is the way she's acting. Come on, tell me you haven't noticed that she's changed! I mean just the other way, Hermione giggled at something I said." I raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at my stupid twin sister. "Yeah. So?" Roxanne rolled her silver eyes at me and tried to hit me, I elegantlhy blocked her punch though. "Stupid! Hermione sure as hell doesn't giggle! She laughs. Maybe a chuckle now and then. Lately, she's also being way softer. She's very insecure lately. She's been acting weird! I'm telling you it's the truth. If you were to know her you would realize it too. Just the other day, Hermione asked me to do her hair. Then, she asked me if there was something wrong with her outfit! It's weird!" For half a minute, I stared at my sister with a blank face. "What the hell? So Hermione wanted to be a little prettier then she usually is. What's wrong with that?" Roxanne glared at me, and then plucked a pillow from behind me and held it to her face. Listening closely, I could hear her sharp intake of breath. But I jumped back when she let out a full blown scream into the pillow. Scrambling off my own bed, I groaned when my butt came in contact with the rug. Luckily, I had thrown myself back onto my bed before Roxanne had noticed my embarrassing fall. "Okay Roxie," I said, once she finally took her face out of my soft cushy pillow.

"What do you want?" She moaned and climbed out of my bed. I sniffled a laugh when she almost tripped over Lily, who was napping at my bed post. "It's not funny!" She snapped at me, but I shook my head at her. She really is a big brat. "Okay Roxie, as I was going to say about five minutes ago." Fixing her with my best stare, I shrugged my shoulders. She really was a big brat, but she is my brat after all. "As I was going to say, if you can prove that Hermione is acting very weird, then I'll believe you. I mean after all, it's only fair." Roxanne smirked a bright white smile and ran to the corner of our dorm. Snatching her favorite flats into her hands she shoved them on both feet. "Oh sister I can definitely prove it. Oh yes I can indeed! Right before Professor Crooked nose found us in the hallway, I was following her." Rolling my eyes I stretched my arms over my head. Man I was stiff! "Let me guess Roxie, was she going to the library?" That would be so typical Hermione if she did, but hey, I'm not judging. Roxanne growled at me and told me to stick my sarcasm up my… well you know what. "Alright give me a few minutes, then we will definitely get down to business." Roxanne threw me an evil looking smirk as I pulled my wand out. Not surprising, a smirk that mirrored hers flashed upon my face.


	13. Chapter 13

Review right now! Click the button! And so um like yeah… I don't own Harry potter.

Chapter 13: Hermione's Dirty Little Secret

So in the middle of the afternoon, in broad daylight, Roxanne led me out of our room and to the hallway, which was surprising empty. "Do you know where to go?" I asked her, because she can always seem a little crazy time to time. "Of course I do, she went into an empty classroom. Somewhere on the fourth floor." I nodded because there was totally no way that I can get out of this right now. "Right there." we passed the fat lady but she paid us no attention. Roxanne put a small hand on the doorknob and pulled it open slowly. But right then a thought hit me. I reached out and smacked her hand away. "Roxanne this is so stupid! Obviously Hermione doesn't want to be found!" Roxanne stuck her tongue out at me and this time I grabbed it. "Just think for a minute! Please? Even if Hermione does have some kind of secret, we should be good friends and wait for her to tell us herself." Roxanne stared at me with a black face. And stared, and stared, and stared, and slowly, I took my hand off her tongue. Mostly because it was getting really gross. "Do you understand?" I asked her, and blinked at the door. But then she did something that surprised me, she opened the door and stepped in. that bitch! Okay, so even I admit that I'm curious as to what our dear friend Hermione is up to. So it was only deepest concern that had be step through that open door. What I saw shocked me, to say the least! Roxanne had positioned herself behind a desk, so I hid right next to her. Roxanne's eyes were wide and surprised. She gestured towards Hermione's open form and clawed her face at the same time. Hermione, plus Draco, equals Dramione! You know, when I made up the nickname, I didn't exactly plan for them to get together! Hermione was huddled in a corner with Draco and they were… lip locking. Ugh! It was so gross! Roxanne reached over to me and wrapped her nimble fingers around my wrist. "I'm sorry Roxanne." I whispered to her, I knew she liked Draco, but I was really hoping that she would maybe get with Ron or something. "Roxanne! Roxanne listen up!" Roxanne laid down and put her head on my lap. I played with her curls and tried to keep her from freezing up. She must have been frozen there in shock for about ten minutes before I managed to make her move. "Come on Roxy. Let's go get you some more chocolate." I whispered to her and helped her stand. She stayed silent up until we reached the hallway, and then that was where she loss control of her mouth. "Draco!" she sobbed in the hallway, and then the water works started.

"I hate her!" she screamed once we were back in the dorm room. "She stole him aurora! She stole him from me!" I quickly shook my head and helped her sit down. "No Roxanne she didn't steal from you! Draco was never yours to steal from!" okay that came out wrong. Running over to my bed side table, I grabbed a handful of tissues and threw them in her hands. She was totally going to need them. "Okay aurora! So tell me what's so bad about having a dream? I mean I'm beautiful right? So tell me why he didn't choose me? I mean aurora? Draco freaking Malfoy has had a crush on you ever since you both met in pre k! Why is it that he goes for the freaking Mudblood instead of me? He even went for pansy Parkinson! And she reminds me of a freaking blowfish! Well for one thing, she's a total pansy!" a few curse words later, Roxanne took to screaming into her pillow. "Roxanne calm down! It's not the end of the world! There are plenty of other guys for you in this world!" I tried to soothe my sister, but that seemed to only make her angrier. "Oh yeah aurora that's easy for you to say! You have all our friends crushing on you." Roxanne jumped off her bed and screamed in my face. Okay, now I'm getting kind of scared. "Oh yeah you have all the boys don't you aurora?! You have harry of course." I got up in her face too.

"That's one guy! He's my boyfriend!"

"I'm not finished yet! You have harry! You have Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, practically all the Slytherin boys. Even if you are in Gryffindor, but no! They have to stretch the rules for prefect aurora! You were always such a daddy's girl. Your even his favorite daughter! I'm not stupid!"

"Shut up Roxanne! Just shut up!"

"No let me finish! I can give you fifty reasons why you go around acting like a prissy-"

"Shut up! Don't finish that sentence! Don't take your anger out on me like an annoying blonde!"

"Whatever! Your life is perfect! I have to work for the things I want! You have my friends drooling after you too you know? Oh didn't you hear? Ron likes you! Yeah, he asked me just the other day what kind of flowers you like!"

I blushed a little and then turned away. Ron likes me?

"You can't prove that he likes me!" my voice was soft and sweet, but when she spoke, she still hadn't calmed down. Her voice was hoarse from screaming, and I half expected a teacher to come bursting in here for how loud we were being.

"Oh wow big shock you little scarlet! You like Ron too?! Oh and your dating harry! That doesn't spell whoops! When do I get something that I like? Last time I checked, you get the best things that I want first! I hate you!"

"Oh you hate me? Why? Because your little boyfriend likes me instead of you? Oh and now that I think about it, yeah! I do get the best things in life? Why? Because I deserve it!"

Roxanne tilted her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs. A nice long blood curdling scream. I covered my ears because she was so annoying. Well serves her right! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw about four teachers run in the room. I leaned back and prepared to stop, but Roxanne kept on screaming. She stepped forward and slapped me. Her nails got caught a bit in my skin but I didn't care. She was in soo much trouble!

"I hate you so much aurora! You always get whatever you want. You know that just the other week; I walked in on dad praising his followers about you? Huh? Well he didn't say anything about me! Nothing! It was all; my chosen daughter aurora will help us win. She is the key to all our power."

"Roxanne don't talk about daddy like that! He loves us both the same!" the teachers looked like they were about to stop us, but they didn't say a word. They were frozen in shock. Hold on… oh Roxanne you idiot! She said followers!

"All our teachers love you! All our friends revolve around you! And most of the time, it's always your friends! And the boy downstairs, kissing the Mudblood, isn't mine of course! I bet if I died, no one would care!"

"You want to test that theory? You ungrateful piece of slime?"

"Ungrateful?! Ungrateful?" Roxanne's nostrils war flaring and I could see a few students watching us. The teachers were trying to hold us back. A few heads back harry could be seen… watching me.

"Yeah Roxanne! Ungrateful! Your calling a friend of ours, a Mudblood! You can't even be grateful for all the good memories we have!"

"My friend? I don't think so. Granger is your friend! Your friend Aurora! She lost my respect a while ago! I hate it at this school. I'm leaving, and it would be right smart of you to follow. Because you and I both know that sooner or later, daddy will take over Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort will rule all. And I'd be sure to request a token of apology when we return. And that token will me Granger's head of a plate! You've been having the dreams too right? Dad's been sending me messages; Daddy wants us home. " Roxanne winked at me and turned to the crowd of people crowded around the doorway. "Oh yes your all here. Harry! Come in here right now!" Everyone was in shock, but Harry pushed his way through the door and came to a stop right in front of me. "Harry!" I sobbed into my hands. I knew what I needed to do. To save his life after all. Wow… this is the shortest relationship I've ever had. And that's a fact. I reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We can't do this Harry. I have too much of a problem with my family to date you." Harry opened his mouth to protest. But I didn't let him talk. I was pretty sure that if I were to talk, I would break down. "I'm breaking up with!" I snapped but I turned around to face the wall. I really wanted this to work, but apparently… It's not meant to be. Roxanne screamed to the crowd of Gryffindor and the students outside the door. Professor Quirrell was standing in the doorway; he of course looked the most shaken. "Everyone! Yes this is right! Aurora and Roxanne are the twin daughters of your very own feared, Lord Voldemort. God damn you all are so stupid. Granger you idiot! You will be the first head I cut off when I come back! See you all later! Peace out!"Knowing that we couldn't Apparate in this room, she grabbed onto my arm and pulled me to the open window. She screamed as all the teachers rushed forward to stop us, but we jumped two stories.

Before our feet touched the floor I crunched in a stop drop and roll. Grabbing Roxanne's arm I pulled her towards the Forbidden Forest. "You are so lucky I love you Roxanne!" I screamed at her as we ran, but she didn't answer. At the edge of the forest, I realized that we had forgotten something. Stopping in my tracks, I spun around and put two fingers in my mouth. Blowing a nice, high, whistle for Lily to hear. Two seconds passed. Four. Nothing. "Nooo!" I screamed to Roxanne, who was pulling at my arm. High up at our dorm room window, I saw lots of students peeking out of the window. Then there was Quirrell, who looked frightened as usually. He must have been the last teacher in the room. Sure enough, a few teachers were now piling out of the entrance room doors. "Guys! Take care of Lily! I'm sorry! For everything!" I screamed up at the window filled with children and let one small sob escape my lips. I couldn't be weak now. Now, not at all. Chewing my bottom lip, I wiped the tears out of my eyes and ran into the forest after my sister. "We're going to have a long run!" I shot at her, but she didn't talk, just nodded at me. "I can't believe I just did that for you! Roxanne, you have one hell of a sister on your hands!" We helped each other over a tangle of tight ferns. We hadn't gone a mile into the forest when it became much too dark for us. "You know what Roxanne? It would have been much safer and easier to go to Hogsmeade. Am I right? Because now we have to run a few miles in the dark. Take your wand out." Reaching into our pockets, we pulled out our wands. Waving mine, I whispered emotionally, "Lumos Maximus!" And to my utter delight, the wand magnified the perfect amount of light. Roxanne did the same, and suddenly, I could no longer hear the distant shouts of teachers and students. Now it was just me and Roxanne.

Once we were far enough, Roxanne lifted a hand out to me and I took it. She shook her head back and spun around. There was a distant tugging feeling on my navel, and we both dropped into the garden. Home Sweet Home. I never thought that I'd be so happy to see it. Roxanne and I raced up towards our castle and slammed into our door. Pounding on the large wooden double doors, we were greeted with… wait for it… silence. No one came to the door. "Daddy it's us! Let us in!" We screamed, but no one came to let us in. "Maybe no one's home?" Roxanne wondered out loud. "Don't worry, I have a key." I took the house key out of my pocket, and placed it in the slot. I always carry that key with me. "Father gave you a key?" Roxanne glared at me, but I shrugged it off. "Actually, I stole it the last night we were here." Roxanne let a small smirk fall on her face, but covered it up fast. Sucker. We pushed the door open, and took a few steps inside, shutting and locking the door behind us. "So, is this castle empty or something?" I screamed in the hallway, but was greeted with only silence. "Dad must have went out to do work or something. He should be back soon." I patted her shoulder and walked to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" I said to her, but almost screamed when she tackled me to the floor.

"Oh Aurora what have I done? I created this whole scene at Hogwarts! I started a fight! Lost a friend, embarrassed our family, and slipped it to everyone who we really were. I'm so stupid!" She finished with a sniffle, and then sobbed into my chest. I hugged her back and then suddenly we were both crying. "Oh Aurora! I'm so sorry! It's because of me that you and Harry had to break up! We fled Hogwarts and ran into the Forbidden Forest. And we left your pet back there. But don't worry; I'm pretty sure at least one of them will take good care of Lily. And If not the students, then Hagrid will. You can bet that!" We both apologized to each other because after all in a way, it was both of our faults. We sat in the kitchen for about an hour multiplying food and eating, because there wasn't really nothing to do except wait for Dad's reaction when he comes home. He'd either be really happy, or really mad. When the hour was up and he still hadn't come home, we played tag in the castle. But seeing as if we were both way to grown for that, it wasn't very fun. So two hours had passed, and Daddy still hadn't come home. It was getting really dark. We spent hours exploring the rooms such as the library, the pool, the entertainment center, and all that stuff. We were getting really tired, but there was still no one there. So we bid each other goodnight, and went to our separate rooms to sleep. Thinking that it was obviously a late call and that he'd be there in the next morning when we woke up.

Little did we know that we wouldn't see Father for over four years!

**(A/n: Alright guys this is what I'm going to do! Bet you didn't see that coming right? Well we're going to do a four year time skip. Review and don't forget, I want to see some pairings comments. I think Harry would be a little too predictable. So I'm going with another guy for our darling Aurora. And what do you say, should Roxanne get her chance at love? See you next chapter! ~Juliunnamarie)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

(Four year time Skip)

Aurora Pov

Four years. Four fucking years we were left alone in that castle. Waiting and waiting for him and his sorry ass to show the fuck up! Four years after that fateful day at Hogwarts, he finally came home. But… he wasn't the same. When those large double doors opened, I ran to the entrance as fast as I could. Preparing a speech as to way Roxanne and I weren't at Hogwarts and all that. But it wasn't Father, Roxanne, whom had been right behind me, screamed at the bundle in the man's hands. It was horrible and twisted; it couldn't have been a child! It was terrifying evil, I could just feel it. Now, my attention was brought back to the man standing in our doorway. "Who are you?" I yelled strongly at the man in the doorway, eying me and my sister, frighten. Coward. "I- I- I'm Wormtail." He said and shifted the bundle again. "Well _Wormtail_!" I snapped at him, and gave an evil chuckle that highly reminded me of my Father's, when Wormtail flinched. "Well Wormtail, this is _our _castle! And if you think that you could just barge in here whenever you want to, then you are sadly mistaken. And what the hell is that in your hands!" I snapped angrily again. God I'm evil! Reaching for my wand that was concealed in my jeans pocket, I stiffened when a snake like voice filled the room. _"He's with me."_ The voice whispered. Roxanne reached out and touched my arm. She had the same thoughts. "Daddy?" I whispered, not believing that this was true. Father had the same hissing voice. The type of voice that when, even when it was hoarse and weak, could still make you flinch in fright. _"Roxanne. Aurora, I have come home." _My eyes filled with tears. Are you telling me… that this bundle in the freaks arms is all that is left of him? Oh my fucking god! "Daddy! Is that you?" Roxanne whispered to the ugly mess of limbs. She jumped back in fright when the voice whispered back to her. _"Yes." _I walked behind Roxanne and gave her a side hug. The man stood there shaking like a leaf as he watched us. "Daddy? What happened to you?" I whispered hoarsely, he looked terrible. He looked even worse than the last time I saw him… which was four years ago!

The bundle moved and for a second, I thought it was going to croak or something. _"All in good times my daughters. Wormtail! Bring me to my quarters so we can plan. And girls, go play or something. We will talk later." _Wormtail flinched at the tone of Father's voice and ran off down the hall. When they left, I turned to Roxanne and pointed towards the direction they had left in. "Roxanne! What the hell is that?" Roxanne froze, and looked as if she was going to throw up. Finally after a minute, she could talk again. "I have no idea! It was so disgusting! But how did he end up like that in the first place? That must have been some pretty serious dark magic." I nodded at Roxanne and we both went upstairs to dwell on what had just happened. That was a month ago. Now it was August 14, and my fourteenth birthday was coming up. You know, I miss _him _soo much. Or well… I used to. The pain Harry Potter used to give me had successfully disappeared about a year ago. It's just that, the look on his face when he found out! It destroyed me. For a month, I couldn't look at the color green without being reminded of him! For a very long time, I had cried myself to sleep wondering about him! Was he happy now? Was he thinking of me? Did he hate me? Those questions and more floated around my head as I stepped outside. It was night time; the cool crisp summer air swirled around my long hair and lifted it above my head. You see, I'm not the same Aurora I was when I left Hogwarts. That Aurora could laugh so freely. She could have fun and make new friends easily. Her sister was secretly jealous of her, so they drifted apart from each other. The Aurora I was during my first year at Hogwarts, she was sweet and innocent. But things have changed a lot in the short four years since we left. My sister Roxanne and I have made a new life for ourselves. We isolated ourselves from the wizarding world, and only came into it for supplies. But even then we were disguised. In our minds, we were fugitives. We had run away from our problem, instead of solving it. But it doesn't matter now!

Because one day soon, we'll come back and fix the broken lives we left behind. I'll find _him_, and we might just get back together. Here I go again! A soft sigh escaped my lips as I reached out and ran the tips of my soft hands across the delicate petals of a rose. It was so vibrant and full of life. "I really have changed, haven't I?" I asked no one in particular, as I looked up at the moon. Walking around the castle, a smile flitted across my face as a bunny, no bigger than my thumb, prodded across the grounds. A pond lay close to my reach so curiously; I leaned over and stared at my reflection. My hair hasn't changed much. It's still normally brown, and floats down to my waist, but now I have bangs that rest across my forehead. Is it really that different? Next, I studied my eyes. Grey orbs that used to be bright and filled with innocence, have become hard like steel. Reflecting off rebellion and indicating that I've grown up. Now, that's only the little part of me that has changed. My hips are wider now; I have more curves than I did when I was eleven. My breasts have enlarged and my lips are fuller. If I had stayed at Hogwarts, I'm pretty sure I would have been a heartbreaker. My choice of fashion has clearly changed though. When I was eleven, I loved pink skirts and very short shirts. But now, it's all shorts and t shirts. But time to time, I do love my heels. "Aurora." A voice whispered from behind me abruptly, and nearly made me fall in the pond. "What the hell do you want this time Wormtail?!" I whisper yelled to him, and smirked when he almost peed his pants. "Lord Voldemort wishes to see you in his quarters miss. Sorry for interrupting you." Wormtail whimpered and flinched away from me, as if expecting to him or something. Sorry, but I'm not _that_ cruel yet! "Alright Wormtail tell him I'll be in there. Hey? What does he want anyway?" Wormtail shrugged and flinched again, as if that was a serious offence. "Don't worry rat face I'm not going to kill you." Walking pass him, I leaned in close to his face and whispered in his ear. "Yet!" Wormtail followed me into the castle and helped me into my Father's studies. "You can leave now!" I snapped at Wormtail and slammed the door on his foot. A yelp outside the door confirmed my suspicions. Wormtail is a freak! He is the most cowardly man I have ever heard, seen, or noticed! Beats me why Daddy chose Wormtail as his servant.

"Dad? I'm here." My voice rang out through the entire meeting room. I waited a second for his reply, knowing since he was weak; it might just take him a long while. "Daddy?" I said, after a minute. Maybe Wormtail was being a fool and brought me to the wrong room. If I didn't trust Daddy's judgment, I'd say he was off his knockers. Wormtail has to be good for something. It's just that I haven't quite found out what that something is! _"Aurora."_ His snake like voice hissed my name from the other side of the room. Oh. There he is. _"Yes Father?"_ I found his bundle perched upon a throne, Roxanne sat next to it. She was determinedly looking at anything but that bundle of what is left of our father at the moment_. "As I was just telling your Sister Aurora, I have an important mission coming up. And this mission could change just about everything we've been working at."_ We? I would have helped but Dad didn't let Roxanne and I anywhere near him and his plans this whole time. _"Why kind of plan Father? And will we by any small chance, be helping you with it?"_ Roxanne cooed to him hopefully, yeah. Roxanne has definitely changed too. But I was curious too. I mean, knowing my Father, he would want to put our useful powers to work. He would want his noble daughters to have a chance to express their powers in an evilly pro way. So I was surprised when Father answered, "_No. You will not have any part whatsoever in this plan of mine."_ Roxanne pouted and I could already tell, tried to throw a tantrum. But Father stopped her before she had even started. _"I'm sorry Roxanne, but we do not want to risk it."_ Silence, then a deep, throaty chuckle filled the room. _"Of course, you will both in the long run help. What's the matter girls? Don't what your old man hogging all the fun?"_ We both chose not to answer. He was so annoying whenever he did that. _"No? Well I'll just get to the point on why I called you both down here."_ First there was silence, but then a deep breath was heard throughout the silent room.

"_I want to tell you both about my plan. Well, I have a good spy inside the school of Hogwarts. He has tipped me off that there is to be a Twihard Wizarding Event this year. Well, this contact and I have, complied a smart, foul proof plan where it couldn't possible fail."_ Right now, I could imagine a gloating smirk on my father's face. Show off. "So what is going to happen at the Twihard Wizarding Event?" Roxanne questioned him, fully intrigued at this turn of events. _"What is going to happen Roxanne? What is going to happen! Well, the winning trophy is charmed. It's not actually going to actually be the real trophy. It's a fake one, but it's a port key." _Impressive. _"So this spy is going to put Harry Potter's name in the goblet."_ This time I interrupted. "But Daddy? I thought that you had to be like… seventeen or something to be put in the goblet? How is Harry fourteen years old Potter going to enter?" An evil chuckle filled the room, and exciting chills went down my back. Finally, I would get my revenge. _"This isn't any average death eater honey. He's a master in the dark arts, I assure you. He's going to charm the Goblet into allowing four students to enter. Then, we are going to do our very best to make sure that he wins the contest. So when he grabs onto the Port key, we will take him to a town far away from here. It is the cemetery where my muggle father was buried."_ Now I was confused. Why are we going to a cemetery_? "You girls will stay here while-"_ I burst out laughing now. If he thinks that I'm just going to sit in this castle all day, while he's off killing Potter, than he must be crazy! Pounding the table with my fist, I laughed until the room went completely silent. Roxanne looked as if I had gone crazy. "Daddy! I have to go! Come on, I have waited four years to get my revenge. And now that it's here, you want to shut the door in its face?"

As I pleaded my case, Roxanne studied me with a careful eye. She gasped when she saw what must have been genuine evil on my face. "Wow Dad she's serious! Who are you and what have you done with my sister? The original Aurora hated evil!" Roxanne and Father laughed together as I just sat there, silent. Well… silent time is over! "Father please! I must go! I need my revenge." Roxanne stopped laughing and sniffed. "Yeah Dad! I want to rub it in his face too! Oh if only we could get that Mudblood Granger on our hands. Oh how I miss her rotten face! But I can wait patiently for her." This time we all laughed, oh Hermione. If only she knew the danger in her hands. "Wait Father? We have some questions. I forgot to ask you about this last time, so I'll just ask you now. "So why didn't you call all the other Death Eater's the time you disappeared? Wait don't answer that. I forgot no body." The room was silent for a while as it all sunk in. You know, I've become stronger in the four short years I've been away. There is just something that has… snapped inside me. Maybe I can help dad destroy his worst enemy after all. _"Very well. There are plenty of things you both could help me with. But this plan my darlings, will take at least a year. Until then, you will need more training."_ Roxanne leaned over to me and flashed me an award winning smile. "Sure, but what kind of training will we need?" Roxanne crossed her arms over her chest and puffed. The snake like voice hissed into the air. _"Aurora, you have proved once that you cannot control your emotions. Your feelings for the Potter boy have been way too much. For all I know, if I were to send your back, you could sell us out."_ Tears sprang to my eyes at those words. I always hated it whenever he downgraded me like that.

Roxanne however, flashed a smile at the fact that I'm imperfect. "Father Voldemort! I would never sell you out! I'm not very fond of Harry Potter anyway! If you were here for the after math of the Hogwarts incident, you would know." I struggled to contain my voice from arguing with him. It would do me no good anyway. _"Exactly,"_ He hissed back at me. I only just managed not to flinch at the coldness of his voice. _"Exactly Aurora. I wasn't here. So I cannot judge you on whether or not your feelings for him have changed. All I have to judge you on is what I've witnessed you doing at Hogwarts."_ Now, that made me stop. My body stiffened and went cold. "How? How do you even know about our relationship?" Roxanne was also affected by this, because her head had snapped towards the bundle on the throne. _"That is my own business. But I am sure that you will both find out eventually. So, Roxanne, what do you have to work on?"_ Roxanne grew strangely quiet, and this time I smirked at her. Glad at her obvious discomfort. Roxanne tried to rack her brain for an example. "Um, sorry Father. I don't know." A hissing sound filled the room, but it hadn't come from Father. A large python slithered onto the table and eyed us. Roxanne jumped back and attempted to act brave. But I'm pretty sure if danger presented itself, she'd push me in front of her. She might have been scared, but I wasn't. It was just Father's snake, Nagini. "Roxanne calm down! It's just Nagini!" I half shouted at her, Roxanne is being so ridiculous! "Maybe Father, Roxanne should work on her courage!" Roxanne whipped towards me and glared, obviously embarrassed with herself. _"Enough Girls! This is seriously. Aurora, you need to learn to close your heart out to others. Especially the ones that don't deserve need to be treated right. Harry Potter was going way too far. Never again will you subject yourself to that lowness!"_ Alright, I hate this. Just make it stop!

"Father Voldemort! I never loved him! I was just going to act a spy or something. If you think that I'd stoop that low just to displease you, than something is wrong! Don't you trust me?" Okay it was a lie, but a good one. Once upon a time I did fall in love with a boy named Harry Potter. In fact, he was the first one I ever loved. And he will surely be the last! Hopeful, Father will believe me. _"Really? Because it didn't look like it to me? Don't you dare lie to me!"_ Oh shut up! "I'm not lying. I'm just a good actor." There was a silent pause, as Father considered my confession. _"Is this true Aurora? Would you be willing to share your mind with me? You know, to prove your case?"_ Uh oh. I was hoping he wouldn't do this. But luckily for me, there was a knock on the door. "My lord?" A voice rang out from behind the large doors. It definitely wasn't Wormtail. The coward wouldn't be able to speak without shaking. This voice was strong. _"Aurora, ask who it is."_ Taking my wand out, Roxanne and I both pointed it at the doorway. "Who is it?" I yelled out at the mysterious intruder. I got my answer when the door swung open, revealing another man. At lease this one was somewhat handsome. But he walked with a confident swagger, good. He'll need it. "Who are you?" He questioned us, he too drawing his wand.

"You are in no position to question us stranger. Are you here for our Father or something?" Maybe he was a death eater. "Yes, I'm looking for the Dark Lord. I wasn't aware he had daughters though." The man studied us, I didn't like the way his eyes lingered though. Perv. Roxanne nudged me and then turned to the bundle. 'Dad one of your death eaters are here." The man stepped forward and bowed low at the bundle, then at us. "It is an honor to be in your presence, my Lord. Mistresses too." He awkwardly bowed to me and my sister. _"Barty Crouch, allow my daughters to leave before you tell me the plan. Aurora, Roxanne, you may leave." _I didn't argue, and neither did she, in fact we were glade to me out of there. The room reeked of evil spirits, it was very weird. So Roxanne and I silently made our way out to the garden and began our own plan. "Roxie, what if we were to go back to Hogwarts? We could get our friends back and help out Father in the war." Roxanne smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "What do you mean by get our friends back Aurora?" Ugh, get a grip, she should know what I'm talking about. "We could make them believe that we're on their side again. We'll come back, apologize, and get information. Oh how I wish you hadn't told them about our _family tree_." I glared at her, but she smiled sheepishly and blushed. "It just slipped out. I mean we were leaving, I wasn't planning on going back." Whatever.

"Listen Roxanne, if the Dark side is going to win this war, then we'll need to go back. Harry could give us valuable information and all." Roxanne fixed a careful eye onto mine, and then she grabbed my cheeks. Squeezing them together hard and twisted my head back and forth. As if I was some kind of science experiment or something. "Hey! Is this about helping our father, or is it about helping a certain black haired boy who doesn't deserve you?" Roxanne frowned at me and gave me a hug. I spoke my reply into her shoulder. "Roxanne I wish you'd trust me enough! I don't like Harry like that anymore! I'd gladly take him down! In fact, when he grabs that port key in a year and transport to that cemetery, I'm going to laugh in his face." I lied to her, but at the same time, I don't really think that it was a lie. I mean sure I don't like Harry but, I don't think I'm really that evil to laugh in someone's face when there're about to die.

"Yeah, but it does sound like a good plan. But I'm pretty sure that we're going to have to perfect this plan. We need more details. Should we disguise ourselves?" Roxanne laid herself across my lap and we both stared at the moon. I am very surprised at her smarts. Not kidding at all. "Um, wouldn't it just be easier to gain their trust if we were just ourselves? We can make up some sap story about how we were being stupid. Well I have my story!" I jumped in excitement and almost laughed at her when she fell, but kept my cool. "What's your story?" Roxanne asked me as she got more comfortable. "Well this is my story. I just thought of it. So you know how you went all crazy mad back there? You went soo mad! Well, when you told me to come with you, I couldn't let my little sister go by herself into the forbidden forest right? I'm a very good sister, and I followed you to calm you down. Now, we got lost in the forest and found ourselves in a muggle home. Well they confiscated our wands and we had to find out a way to escape by ourselves. After we managed to escape and got our wands back, we got lost in the forest again! And we got…" I paused when Roxanne rolled her eyes at me. "What? It's a good story!" Roxanne pulled my hair and degraded me on how it was too long. Ugh whatever. We would succeed in our quest anyway.

We have to.

**A/n: Big question guys. How do you guys like the idea of Aurora getting together with Ron? I mean. Come one. Give me a break! I was exhausted doing the whole, Harry and Aurora thing. I won't spill everything, but I'm beginning to start fangirling on Ron Weasley. So expect some of them next chapter! Oh, next chapter um… I'll have to think about that. I think I'll just make then start at Hogwarts for Harry's fourth year next year. Wish me luck. I'm loving this new twist in the story. Oh and next chapter, I'll make it twice as long! Three chapters in one day! I'm happy. ~Juliunnamarie.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Things have changed

(A/N: Okay this calls for a rating change. It's now an m. At least I think so… Sorry I'm not very good with ratings! But this story has lemons so… I'm calling it M.)

Aurora Pov

Roxanne and I stood on the platform, holding hands, and waited. Waited for what you ask? Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't know what. The soft wind blew my miniskirt a little, but I paid it no mind. Beside me, Roxanne wore a simple red and grey plaid dress, with a pair of sandals to match. But I wore a simple sparkly black miniskirt, a tight black converse shirt, a pair of black wedges, and a black jacket. I feel as if I were… I feel as if I were going to a funeral. "Five minutes." Roxanne whispered to me, and patted my shoulder assuring. In less than five minutes, our plan would be going into action.

This year, we would be entering Hogwarts for the second time, but this time, it's different. Four years ago, when we were eleven, my sister got jealous, caused a scene, spilled our family secret, and convinced me to run away from Hogwarts with her. But this year when we go back, we have a job to do. These last two months, Roxanne and I have been planning our revenge. Harry Potter is our target, and with a little luck, we should be able to do way more damage than our Father ever did. "I can't believe that after everything that happened, we're back. Do you think that they'll recognize us?" Roxanne whispered to me. We took a second to study ourselves. Yes, I think they will.

"Yeah, I think so. Hey, families should be coming in any minute. Let's change." She nodded and then turned away from me. The effect was instant. A warm, tingling feeling spread from my toes to my forehead. It only took a moment of thinking of what I wanted to look like. My hair, once a deep milk chocolate, turned raven black. My eyes were emerald green, my _favorite_ color. I think out of my appearance, that's the only thing I need to change is my hair and my eyes. Roxanne turned around and I noticed she bore the same style. "Sorry Aurora, but I just love being twins. Oh and I'm not staying like this twenty four seven. We sort of look like the scrawny eyed geeks sister. You know…" She threw a wink at me and turned away. _Sisters. _I smiled and did the same.

At that moment, wizards started to slowly fill in the platform. We had gotten early so we knew for sure we had a compartment. "Hey… Roxanne?" Roxie hummed in acknowledgement. "Do you see him yet?" I whispered, getting closer to her for fear of being overheard. She shook her head and paid attention to the train. With our backs to the families standing behind us, we talked quietly. Going over the plan and stuff were far from our mind, we've done all we needed to do already. "So Roxie, what classes are you looking forward to? I'm kind of interested in knowing who the 'Defense against the Arts' Teacher is. Isn't there like a new one every year."

A tap on my shoulder made me spin around in surprise, Roxanne too, and this is when my breath caught in my throat. Standing in front of me was… That can't be Ron can it? "Ron?" I whispered hoarsely, without thinking I might add, putting a hand on his cheek to check. He's still the same carrot top we left four years ago, that's for sure. But his muscles are bigger, his face more… grown up too. And there's always the fact that he's taller.

My hand was still placed on his cheek, so he picked it up and put it back to my side. "Uhhh," He said awkwardly. Oh shoot I forgot, I'm still in a disguise. "Um yes, my name is Ron." Roxanne stepped forward and developed him into a hug, while I stood on looking horrified. But the glee on her was enough to keep me rooted to the spot. Aww, Ron was so confused, it was cute... Uh, where did that come from? "Roxanne don't impose! Let the man go! So anyway, I suppose you wanted to ask us something?" Ron stared at the two of us in awe, ugh boys, and nodded dumbly. "Um, actually I wanted to introduce myself. My names..." He paused and shook his head as if to remember his own name.

"Ron!" I snapped in front of him. He jumped a little but he eventually recovered. "Um sorry, well somehow you know my name is Ron. But the question is… what is your name?" He flashed me a smile and my stomach tightened from the inside out. Uh… this is weird. "Oh our names? My name is Aurora Riddle and that is my sister, Roxanne Riddle. And before you ask if we are related to the Riddle Twins no. We…_ I've_ read about you in the Daily Prophet right?" I gave him my signature blink and flipped my hair at him. He nodded dreamily and pointed to himself, he managed to muster a small nod.

Roxanne gave my arm one quick tug, so my ear was level with her mouth, and whispered to me, "I told you he liked you." A giggle escaped my lips and, since I felt like being playful together, whispered back loud enough for Ron to hear this time. "I know! I think he's cute too." Roxanne caught on, and flashed a faux smirk to act excited. "Hey Ron, are you signal?" Ron watched her amazed as she dragged her tongue across her bottom lip. He gasped and smiled at the same time. "Uh actually ladies. Sorry, I'm happily in a relationship." Roxanne snapped her head towards me and faked a gasp. "Oh no. All the hot guys are taken!" And then she frowned at the concrete floor.

Ron's reaction was ridiculously funny. "Wait minute ladies, don't be so sad! Hey, I have plenty of single, good looking guy friends for the both of you. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm in love. Ooh Aurora! I have someone who I think would be perfect for you. He…" Ron's whole demeanor shrunk and he went from happy to… empty just like that! "Ron? Are you alright?" I whispered to him gently. He shook his head 'yes' and studied my face for a moment. As if he would find something important there. "Sorry ladies, it's just that… It's funny; I used to know two girls who went by those names a long time ago. Aurora and Roxanne, you know. In fact, there last names were Riddle too! But they ran away from Hogwarts about four years ago. I was in love with one of them. Bloody hell I'm still in love with them! But nobody's seen a speck of them in four years! There were both twi-"

"Gonna introduce me Ron?" A boy with black hair and happy emerald green eyes interrupted Ron by clapping their hands on his shoulder. Oh come on! I wanted to know which one he was in love with! But anyway, this time, when I saw the next old friend, my breath didn't catch in my throat. I was sort of expecting him to be nearby. "Aurora Riddle." Briskly sticking my hand out, I gripped his and locked eyes with the Boy Who Lived. "Aurora Riddle?..." Harry's face became so sad looking… I had to pinch myself from laughing in his face! Okay, like I said before, I'm evil! Our hands, locked together in a death grip, entirely on Harry's part by the way, were broken up when Hermione jumped into Harry's arms. At least, I think it was Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron said excited like a Christmas, and joined in the three man hug fest, While Roxanne and I stood off awkwardly to the sidelines. "Oh, Roxanne darkling! _Hermione_ is Ron's _girlfriend_. I never would have guessed. And for some weird reason, this makes me very… _jealous_." To take it farther into the play, I spoke in Parcel tongue for Harry.

(For this Paragraph, Italics stand for Parcel tongue)

_"Harry, it's us. Don't you dare tell them until I'm finished. After all, this isn't your secret to tell at all."_

Harry turned around slowly and faced me. His jaw dropped in confusion, while Hermione and Ron looked back and forth between us.

"_Who's us?"_ Harry spoke back to me; I flipped my hair back. _"Don't you remember me Harry? Or am I not that important to you?!" _Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to Harry's forehead to interfere with his mind.

More magic spread from my toes and onto him. Harry's eyes opened wide and turned sickly. He shook back and forth violently as the images I laid out for him appeared inside his brain. It does have that sort of side effect. Hermione screamed and attempted to push my arm off of him that had sometime wrapped around his neck. "Get off him! What did you do to him? Harry wake up!" I think he's seen enough so I'll just let go. "Calm down Mudblood. She's just giving him the truth." The word Mudblood shocked Harry and Ron, who both surrounded Roxanne. "What'd I say? Did I do something?"

"Roxanne! How dare you!" Reaching my hand out, I smack her cheek roughly, leaving the rest of the group gaping at us. "Oh yeah, sorry. Hermione, that kind of thing always manages to slip out of her mouth no matter how many times I tell her no!" Hermione nodded, but eyed me suspiciously, not completely trusting me. She shouldn't. Ron and Hermione welcomed us, but Harry stood there gaping at me. But then slowly, his body came back to life. "Harry?" Ron whispered to get his attention, whereas Roxanne and I were waiting for him to realize the truth. The bell rang, signaling the departure of the train. "Aurora," Harry whispered hoarsely, and leaned forward. Only inches apart, I spoke to him in Parcel Tongue.

"_I'm sorry Harry; I couldn't leave my sister behind. I… I had to break our relationship off too. I'm so sorry. I thought we weren't coming back. I'm so, so sorry Harry."_ And then I closed the space in between us with a strong hug. Pretty sure he was expecting a kiss but, I'm not ready for that. Not yet. "Let's go guys. I'll tell you all later." Nodding to Roxanne to let her know I would be okay, "We'll be there in a few minutes. Harry and I need to have our own little talk." They nodded and went off to their own cart, but I pulled open one and pushed Harry violently into the cart. After I locked the door, we looked at each other in silence. Just waiting again… But this time, we were waiting for one of the other to make the first move. "Harry." I started, but he advanced on me violently.

Harry's fingers wrapped themselves into my hair and slammed me into the wall. I didn't have enough time to scream before his lips attached themselves onto me. His body covered mine against the wall as my body screamed in glorious protest. His body was pulled flush against mine so tightly, my blood rushed to my head. "Mmmm!" I moaned into his mouth. Harry's arm moved back to my head and gripped my ponytail in a tighter grip. Then, our mouths still going at it, he yanked my head back, giving him a more easy access to my throat. Harry pulled away from my mouth and kissed a trail going up my throat. My brain closed off, I couldn't think with all of this sexual activity. But it just felt soo good!

"Harry," I began, when I felt his hips pressing into that 'Spot' that just made it feel… Well you know. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I lifted myself up enough. I needed more. Harry leaned down a little and wrapped my legs around his waist. While my back was braced against the wall, Harry picked up the pace and ground his hips in between my legs. "Harry!" I moaned as quiet as possible. It wouldn't do for someone else to hear us in hear. "Fuck!" Harry growled in my ear, and continued his assault on my neck. His soft lips brushed up from my throat, and a spot on the right side of my neck began to pulse. His tongue felt that pulsing piece of skin, and sucked it hard. My breathing quickened as it bubbled up faster. I could feel his manhood rubbing against my wetter than ever pussy through our clothes. A mental picture of Harry burring his thick cock into my wet heat hit me, and it set me over the edge. "Stop!" I groaned, panting with all the efforts it took to not let my creamy liquid spill all over me. Harry frowned but put me on my feet.

At the moment, I'm very glad he's still wedging my tightly against the wall, because my legs feel like jelly. "Harry, I like you… A lot!" Wow, nice save Aurora. "And? Aurora I'm in love with you! Could you… Oh I don't know…. Change back?" Oh yeah, I forgot, "Sorry." I felt the same magical relief that I got every time I let go of my metamorphosis form and just changed to my original. I couldn't see myself, but I already knew what I looked like. My dark chocolate brown hair grew down my back, tickling my bare shoulders. "Harry! We should really take this slow. After everything that's already happened! I'm not exactly ready for a full time relationship like that. Well… with you." Harry nodded sadly, but then brightened up. "It's alright Aurora, I'll wait for you. So, are you going to tell me all about what had happened four years ago and what you've been doing all this time?"

A chuckle escaped me as Harry stalked away from me. "Maybe Harry, it's better if we just wait for everyone to hear." By now, I was completely under control, and ran a free hand through my sweaty hair. Jeez he was hot! "Come on, I'm hungry!" You know, I really couldn't go forever without seeing that smile again. But in Harry's case, it really would be forever! If you know what I mean!

(Time Skip to Train car)

"Oh, well that explains everything!" Hermione exclaimed at me, once I finished explained 'Everything' to them all. Well not everything of course. Just the small bit of where we went. "But why did you come back after four years? Really Roxanne, it seems like quite the tantrum." We had been expecting this question, I would have answered for her but Roxanne threw her shoe at him. "Ron you git! I came back because my sister asked me to. I told her that it would be great if we could see all our old friends again." Ron sulked in his chair for a while after she snapped at him. "Don't mind her Ronikins, she's just very angry." I cooed at the blushing Ron. Hmm… I think when Ron said he was in love with one of us; he just might have been talking about me. Weird because… Well I'm just going to say that he seemed to enjoy Roxanne's company for than mine.

"Roxanne! You should totally go out with Harry!" I blurted out in the now quiet room, but immediately came alive with cries of protests. "What?!" Roxanne screamed, choking on the raspberry smoothie she was currently sipping. The rest of us giggled though. "What's the matter Roxanne, am I too good for you?" Harry teased her with a good hearted smile, but it slipped off his face when Roxanne turned into a coughing fit. "Um! Sorry Potter but I do **not** date scrawny little geeks! Besides, it's me whose way too good for you!" And with a puff, she turned away from him. "Oh Roxanne do calm yourself! I'm just saying that you and Harry would make a really good couple. I mean, it's like a total Edward and Bella Love Fic." Everyone laughed at my joke, but I could see Roxanne blushing in the corner. You know I don't really like Harry. In fact, I'm in love with someone entirely else! Maybe if I do well on this mission, Daddy will let me keep him alive. Maybe I would be allowed to keep him as a pet…? Eh, whatever. I shouldn't have to worry about this now.

"Guys, look." Roxanne nodded towards the window. We all crowded around it and stared at the amazing sight that was the castle. Somewhere in there, would be a death eater, waiting for our help. I may not hate Harry Potter, but I don't love him. And as of this year, Harry James Potter will meet his death. Even if he has to die by my hands.

**Somewhere In the Castle Pov**

Severus Snape coolly walked into Dumbledore's office. To anyone else, he would have seemed almost neutral. But inside, there was that good old sinking feeling of dread, churning his fears around as they had just been confirmed. Upon seeing Severus walk in, Albus Dumbledore offered him a lemon drop, but Snape refused. "I have bad news Albus." Severus said, pacing back and forth between the short stretches of carpet in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Ah, bad news? Whatever is it about Severus?" The twinkling in Dumbledore's blue eyes were bright.

"_He who must not be named_ Albus. It's him." Instantly, Dumbledore's whole demeanor turned from childish, to serious in seconds. "What has he done now?" Snape didn't look happy one bit. "He's got a spy in here Dumbledore. A death eater in Hogwarts, now that's not the least of it. I have absolutely no idea who it is though. But we have an even bigger problem. This can change everything!" And then, Severus pulled a file out of his cloak, and took a second to look it over. Then, without warning, he ejected two large pictures, and slammed them down on the desk. Dumbledore looked them over and smiled, the twinkling masked by his curiosity. "Yes… These girls were here for their first year. If I remember correctly, they hadn't even made it to Christmas break before they ran away." Snape nodded, and turned away, choosing to glare out the window. "Well the Dark Lord has at least three spies at Hogwarts now. These twins are two of them. The last on is unknown. It gets even worse."

Dumbledore groaned and rubbed his temple with his forefingers. "How much worst Severus?" Severus glared out the window and spoke sternly. "Those girls in the picture… Are his daughters. And they've got the impression that they are going to bring hell to Hogwarts."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Aurora Pov

"So you're saying that you saw my Father two years ago in the chamber of secrets?" I whispered to Ron timidly. He nodded and shivered a little at my voice. I guess not everyone's one hundred percent use to knowing Lord Voldemort has daughters. Better yet, they're not one hundred percent okay about knowing that his daughters are in such close contact with innocent children. Yeah, or something like that.

Roxanne shifted annoyingly in her seat and glared at the back of Hermione's head. Sighing, I turned my head away from her and studied the Gryffindor Common room. It was pretty much the same as when I left it three years ago. Red and gold linings decorated the ceilings and floors. There were Gryffindor symbols, and text books decorating the freshly polished tables. The bed upstairs, looking as comfortable and inviting as ever, tempted me. But sadly I couldn't, because If I were to ignore everyone else and relax… I'm ninety percent sure Roxanne would explode. (A/N: Okay I'm so sorry. I'm a screw up! Alright let's make things a little more clearly. This is fourth year. They are fourteen. They have been gone for three years. Takes place in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.)

"Ron!" I groaned loudly at the teenage red head pigging out in front of me. "What?" He replied innocently. "Stop acting like a pig! You're making me sick!" I groaned again. My innocent little head was spinning at all the amounts of food he's consumed in the last… Fifteen minutes! "Sorry Aurora. I forget sometimes." He smirked in my direction, sending butterflies up my back. Ugh, he's impossible! "Forget what Ron? That your stomach doesn't need to consume three fourths more food than the average human?" Roxanne threw him a slow smirk, shaking the hair out of her forehead.

"Whatever!" Ron shot back at us, blushing the tiniest bit under his cheek bones. "Don't worry Ronny. She's just jealous." I drawled out slowly, before pressing my lips to his cheek. If Ron wasn't blushing then, he definitely is now! "Hey! That is not true!" Roxanne shot at him and me. "It was obvious she was jealous. "Don't worry sister, your secrets safe with me. Roxanne's face grew bright red and a mighty beautiful frown stretched across her face. "Ugh!" She spit at me, and then ran back to whatever room she wants to hide in.

"Roxanne!" Hermione whined, trailing after her. Idiot. Hermione should know by now that she's not exactly Roxanne's favorite person right now! I'm pretty sure that whatever loose thread of friendship those two had when they were e-lev-en is gone! Roxanne is one hundred percent stubborn when it comes to people. Actually, she is straight up bitter. She's a lost cause and if Hermione's not careful, she's going to end up on her death bed. Literally! I really need something to do. "I'm bored! Um hey, what is there to do around here now? Like, I'm so confused."

"Ron turned towards me and held out a cheeseburger. "No Ronnie! When I said I needed something to do, I didn't mean pig out!" Frowning playfully, he turned back to his sandwich. "What are you talking about? There's plenty to do at Hogwarts!" Harry told me as if I were a stubborn brat. "Hey Harry, do you want to go on a walk with me? I don't really know if we're allowed to go out right now, but hey, a girl can dream." Harry and Ron chuckled at me, but Ron wasn't really into it. "Um, yeah. I'll go." Harry picked up his wand and shuffled it into his pocket. "Hey Ron, do me a big favor please?" Check on Roxanne and Hermione please. I don't trust my sister not to kill her." Ron's eyes went and he took off down the hall at fool speed.

Harry however, smiled at me and took my hand. He softly squeezed it, causing my heart to flutter a lil bit. But just a little of course. "Where should we go?" I asked him. After all, Harry should know a few or more Hogwarts Hotspots.  
"It's a surprise." He whispered, kissing my left cheek. "I hate surprises." I hummed at my boyfriend, but all he did was chuckle. "Well you're going to love this one." And with those words, I couldn't see anymore. Panic arouse in me as I deathly screech pierced the air. Or at least it would have, but Harry's hands covered my mouth before I could.

"Sorry." Harry whispered in my ear softly, causing me to shiver. "I told you it was a surprise." Harry blankly stated.

"Well next time, a little warning would be nice. Come one; let's go before I regret asking you to walk with me." I teased Harry, but laughed when he wrapped his arms around me and heaved me over his shoulder. And then we were moving again. Slung over Harry's shoulder, my head lolled to the side and dangled off. To entertain myself, I hummed a small tone. It was really getting boring.

"Harry? I said to him after I got bored of humming. But he didn't answer me. "Harry?" I tried again, but once again, he didn't answer. Okay, I _know_ he can hear me. Right about now, we must be going up some stairs. Or down, I couldn't really tell. It was just way too dark in my mind. "Harry!" I screamed at him.

But just as I was about to sink my teeth into Harry's shoulder, he answered me. Finally! "We're here Aurora. Calm down." Harry chuckled at me, but I was fuming. No one tell me to come down! But anyway, he was right. I really needed to calm down. If I were to get too mad, well I might as well announce to the school that I'm a spy for Voldemort. Because then I'd blow our cover. But I've had plenty of practice, so I should be ok when it comes to controlling my emotions. "Harry! If we're already here, then let me down!" Yeah, because this position is starting to hurt a little. His shoulder blades are cutting into my stomach. "Okay, you asked for it." Harry teased me, and in the next second, he flung me off his shoulder and towards the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed out loud, not caring who'd hear. But I was deafly afraid when I smacked into what could be a lake. Harry James Potter you asshole! Kicking myself to the surface blindly, I screamed under water.

"Harry James Potter I'll kill you! Do you think this is funny? Give me my sight back!" This came out in bubbles of water… But who cares! A pair of warm, skinny arms wrapped around my waist. We couldn't have been far from the surface, because it didn't take very long to get there. When I could finally breath again, I made sure I didn't waste a second. "Harry! What the Bloody Hell was that?!" I stopped yelling, mainly because Harry was having a laughing spasm. "Harry! It's not funny! Where the hell are we?" I screeched into the night. It must be about eight o'clock already, because I can sense the night time. The air is way cooler than when I first got here. And I think I can hear a few crickets.

"Okay we're here, so I'm going to give you your sight back." But just don't hit me." Grudgingly, I nodded my head. It didn't long for my sight to come back. The first thing that came to my lips was… "Beautiful." Beside me, Harry smirked and placed those warm lips of his on my shoulder. He busied himself with nibbling and nipping at the exposed skin along my body. Whereas I for one, studied the surroundings. The sun was just starting to set, creating a romantic aura. We must have been in the forest or something like that. Above my head, there were many beautiful birds of all different colors. They were currently flying above our heads, and that wasn't even the beginning.

Harry and I were standing inside a pretty clear blue pond, soaked down to our knickers in water. Though I can't say that's the whole reason. "Harry." I gasped when his hands gripped my thighs tightly. "What?" Harry mumbled in my ear. But before I could talk, my legs were hitched around his waist. "Ugh!" He grunted when our 'special places' smacked against each other. My arms reached up and wrapped themselves around Harry's neck.

"Harry." I sighed into his ear sensually. While my hands continuously tugged at his head of hair, Harry's lips were busy. At the moment, his magical hands were gripping my thighs so hard, I'm sure there will be a bruise tomorrow. Not that I care.

"This place is really pretty Harry." I murmured softly, but his answer was stuck in his throat. But he did nod a little. Slowly, little by little, his head bent down towards mine. "Yeah beautiful." Harry sighed. Only inches apart, our minty breath mingled sensually. One particular spot on my neck pulsed erotically as our eyes met. Sterling silver into brilliant emerald eyes. "You know, I started with a smirk, sensing a great pulsing vibration deep in his tight pants.

"What?" He breathed against my lips. We were so close. So very close…

"I don't think anybody's going to worry about us for a few hours. I'm pretty sure that gives us enough time to, shall we say, get to know eachother?" Harry nodded and pulled me flush against his throbbing membrane. Before our lips connected, the last thought I had was, 'Part one of the plane is complete.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Roxanne Pov

Ugh. That idiotic Mudblood Granger always gets on my nerves. First, she steals my man, second, she's totally bent on fixing our friendship, and third, she could be just the thing that could bring our plan down! But she's not exactly our number one problem is she? Aurora is.

Aurora, my sweet loving, half evil, half good sister. Even though this plan is originally hers, it doesn't mean she's doing the best she can. For example, there's a very good chance that she could be falling in love with… Him.

I've warned her. So many times I've warned her about hanging around Potter too much. Sure, gaining his trust was originally part of the plan, but if things don't go as planned… She might just fall for him. Or worst… choose the light side over the dark.

"Aurora?" Ron eyed me curiously. "Huh?" Was my reply. "Oh, Aurora, can I talk to you for a second?" Oh! He must think I'm Aurora. Well, I think I'll just play around. "Sure Ron." His eyes widened as he stared into mine. Maybe it was the heavy traces of lust? "Um… What did you want to talk about Ron?" He raised an eyebrow and stared for a while. Hmm, I don't think I'm really selling it that well.

"Um yeah, I just wanted to ask a quick question." Ron looked around the room nervously and shifted in his seat. "Are you dating Harry or something?" It was a simple question really. But for some reason, I felt myself burn with jealousy. But now, I'm in trouble. I don't know the answer to that question! "Err. No I'm not, why?" He shifted again and the tips of his ears turned red. "Oh, no reason, I just wanted to ask."

"Ron!" I yelled, annoyed with this conversation. "What?" He jumped. "I'm Roxanne!" I shouted at him and ran out of the common room. God he was such a git! If only if I could speed up the killing Harry thing faster. All it takes is one little piece of concrete and **bam!** He's dead! But sadly, Dad's like totally strict on that. He needs Harry's blood for some kind of potion. I think he said it was supposed to turn him back to normal. Good.

_Aurora? Where are you, we need a better plan!_

I thought to my sister, knowing she'd be able to hear it. It's like we could read into each other's mind most of the time.

_What!_

She snapped back to me. EW, her mind is so descriptive!

_ And since when do you sleep around?_

She scoffed mentally.

_This isn't sleeping around you slut! This is me enjoying myself! So tell me, what are you doing probing my mind!_

Whatever! _Oh yeah Aurora, I really needed to let you know something. Ron asked me if you and Harry were going out, I said no. You might want to find a way to fix that problem._

I can't see her, but I bet she's scowling. _You're so moody Aurora. Ooh, are you pregnant? _Aurora all but threw up my sentence.

_Roxanne you idiot! I'm not pregnant! Besides, I've only been with about one guy my whole life!_

_Heh, so you say._

_No! I'm not a slut! Oh just shut up! Harry's waking up, goodbye!" _

And with that, she was gone. "Whatever!" I spoke to the ceilings absently. "What am I going to do with her?" There was no answer to my question. Not that I'd expect there to be one. "What do I do know?" I whispered quietly to the ceiling.

"Why are you talking to the ceiling? Or do you like talking to wackspurts?" Whirling around, I came face to face with a blond girl. A weird one too. "Ugh, actually I wasn't talking to… Well whatever you just said a minute ago. I was just using my mind to connect with the world. Sorry." I don't know why I just said sorry, seeing as if this one girl annoys the crap out of me already. But hey, it's best to be nice or else it'll blow my cover.

"Don't apologize. Anyway, my name is Luna Lovegood." Okay, I know she means good, but Loony Lovegood, snort, and is pretty laughable. Biting back my snort, I smiled so sincerely, even Snape could have eaten his heart out. "I'm-"

"Oh I know who you are. Roxanne Riddle. Sister of Aurora Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. Well, everyone knows who you both are." My nice façade disappeared as a glare fixed itself on the blond girl.

"What are you playing at Loony? Because if you want a problem, you don't have to look to far." Her pale, sinewy, face didn't show fear, in fact, she smiled. She actually smiled!

"I'm not playing at anything Roxanne. I'm only trying to warn you of some rumors. I had hoped they weren't true, but by the way your acting, I wouldn't be surprised if they were."

My self conscious told me that it would be a very good idea to take my wand out. So I did. The tip of it pointed straight at the weird blond girls face, she didn't even flinch. "What rumors." I decided to ask her.

"The rumors that you and your sister have come back to Hogwarts to finish what you started in your first place. To kill Harry Potter." Silence filled the hall so fast, I didn't confirm her accusations, and I didn't deny them. But the silence itself, seem to confirm it because her eyes widened.

"So? Are they true?" She gulped and finally seemed to notice that she was in an empty hallway with one of the most dangerous people in Hogwarts. A light bulb went off in my head just now. Taking a drawing step closer to the scared blond, I smacked my lips together. "So Loony, if these rumors were to be true, what would you do about it?

"Nothing." She said nervously, and took another step towards the door. Hmm… Can't just let her leave now can I? Nah? I haven't exactly had enough time to play with my prey yet. Just a few more minutes. "Really Luna? You wouldn't do anything about my sister's and my plan? I thought that Harry and the others were your friends!" Luna gulped and eyed me warily, as she took another step towards the door. "What are you going to do to me now? I mean, I know that the plan is true now, will you kill me?" Uh oh, playtimes over. Better switch back to friendly.

"Ha!" I bent over laughing at the waist. "Luna I can't believe you just fell for that!" She straightened up and eyed me laughing like a fool. Hopefully, she falls for this. She seemed to, because she started to laugh too.

"Where you playing a prank on me?" Ugh, duh!

"Well Luna, that's what you get for believing in rumors. I would never kill my sister's boyfriend! Or anybody for instance!" I feigned hurt to the silly blond in front of me, and she fell for it. Wow! And she calls herself a Ravenclaw!

"Oh, I guess you're right. Sorry for accusing you." I nodded lightly and pointed at the clock on the wall. "Sorry. I have to go. My sisters waiting for me." I was a complete lie of course, but hey, this girl is creeping me out. On the realzies.

"Okay. And I guess I'll see you later." She sighed wispily and then skipped off to… Wherever she was going.

"Man that was close." I moaned to myself. Aurora might need to know about this too. Well I'll wait for her to come to me. It always works out that way anyway.

(Meanwhile… Lucius Pov)

Across the room, she lay strewn across my arm chair. Her long black hair blew across her face, on account of the open window. Warm, chocolate brown eyes shone brightly in the dim light of the fire place. Her hair was wildly sprawled against the back of my chair. Tornado curls, she always called them. Nonetheless, they were beautiful. She lifted a hand up and brushy a stray curl from her face. Her skin was the lightest shad of brow. It was always so pale and silky smoothed; she liked it that way best. When the fire burned brighter, I could make out the sheer shape of her lips. Soft, thin, pink, and perfectly glossed. Just as a teenager would, she dropped her knees up onto my desk and threw her arms behind her head for a resting position.

"How have things been Lucius?" She drawled out thickly, clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth. I shook my head stubbornly, as if it were the same as her childish position. "Things have been great Juliunna. I haven't had any trouble with the Dark Side. The Ministry have been idiots as usual, but now I have my childhood friend slash Mistress sitting in my living room. Why wouldn't I be okay?" I cried out in sarcasm. She isn't supposed to be here. The last time I heard, she was dead. So why is she now sitting on my couch, in my office, in my house?

"Oh Lucius don't be such a dried prune! You know, your life could have turned out so much worst." I growled at her, this girl was such an idiot.

"Why are you growling Lukey Wookey?"

"Because you are an idiot Julie Pulley!"

"Actually, I'm top of my class."

"At the retard school?"

_Gasp! _**Smack!** She hit my cheek.

"I am at a normal, Muggle School!"

"Why are you at a Muggle School when you're a witch?"

"Because all of the cute guys are in the Muggle World! Cheers!"

"Juliunna? How long will you be staying here?"

"Oh, just a few weeks!"

Groaning, I smashed my head on my desk. Juliunna may be in her thirties, but she acts like a hyper active fourteen year old girl. This is going to be a long week.

**(A/N: This was the most shortest chapter I've ever written. Maybe the next one will be longer!)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Draco Pov

There were rumors going around the school that Aurora and Roxanne have gone back to Hogwarts to kill Harry Potter. The last time I've seen them, they were so sweet and innocent. But people can change a lot in four years. **Bump.** I swiveled around and stared. Staring was all I could do for the beautiful woman in front of me. My eyes widened to the point of no return as she lifted her wand. "Will you kill me?" I heard myself ask, but she merely chuckled. Her laugh was so airy and carefree, so lovely.

"No Draco, I won't kill you. After all, I'd need a reason to kill you. But I don't think that you'll give me a reason, will you Draco?" I shook my head no. Every aspect of this woman spelled danger, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. Shaking her curls back, she slipped a smirk onto her face so similar to mine. "What's your name?" My voice felt so tight and sad. Well I guess that's what happens when you're forced to be a death eater. You become downright miserable.

"My name, young Draco, is Juliunna Zabini. I think you know my son, Blaise?" Sadly. There's something evil about that kid. "Yeah I know him." But she interrupted me. "Well then you must know my nieces, Aurora and Roxanne." I nodded, but I was more wary of my situation. Juliunna and Blaise give off the same danger waves. And I'm not very sure that I can trust this woman. I mean, how can she be their aunt? "Aurora and Roxanne Riddle, are your nieces?" I asked her slowly. Aunt Bellatrix has many family members. But I know each and every one of them. I've never seen or heard of a Juliunna. But if it was from the Dark Side of the family… No! He has no family left. They're all dead.

"How are you their Aunt?" Please oh please don't tell me that this is another daughter of the dark lord! I mean, doesn't he have enough kids? Juliunna strolled over to my balcony, and peered over the edge. "Well you are a faithful death eater Draco. I can trust you with this secret." She looked around the room for, what I don't know! And then she spoke clearly and dangerously. "I Draco am the Dark Lord's sister." Silence, more silence, and finally, more silence. I gripped my head tightly and breathed in slowly. "Prove it." I told her, but there in front of me, was the physically proof. Before the Dark Lord had transformed into a gross snake thingy, he had apparently had great looks. But Juliunna couldn't have been more than in her thirties! The Dark Lord's like… in his sixties or something! How does that happen?

"Well you see Draco. The night Tom came to the Riddle Mansion to kill our muggle father; I had merely been a child. Four years old to be exact. Tom must have been in his early thirties at the time. So this is what I remember…

(Told in the form of a Flashback)

_It was raining heavily outside the old Riddle Mansion. 'It was to be the storm of the year.' The papers had said. Old Tom Riddle had this nagging feeling in the back of his head. Just this real intense feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. Inside the house, it was mighty quiet. Somewhere upstairs, his wife Melanie was lying down their daughter for a nap. But he had great doubts she would sleep tonight. Not with all the booming thunder going on._

_ "Tom?" His mother said in the doorway. "There's someone here for you dear. He says it's really important that he talks to you."_

Juliunna looked over at Draco's ghastly face and shrugged. "Well let's just skip a few parts. I know that you know how the rest of my family died. So let's just skip to where he found me.

_After his father's emotionless dead body fell, Tom Riddle smirked. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a shuffling upstairs. Straining his ears a bit, he could make out two voices. A woman's voice and a child's._

"_Momma? Why can't I watch TV?" She couldn't have been more than two years old. Tom descended up the stairs quietly. "Because baby, it's bed time. Your dad should be in here any minute." Tom froze in his steps. Dad… The only people in this house that were capable of conceiving were… His father. No! Tom thought as he furiously shook his head. His Father wouldn't have another kid..._

_He was just outside the door now. It was cracked open so he peered in. What he saw shocked him to say the least. He was shocked at how similar this girl and he were. His hands shot out and unconsciously padded his soft brown hair. The exact same color as hers. There had the same dark chocolate brown eyes. He was taken aback at how much of his father he saw in her too. The only thing that they didn't have was the same skin color. She was edging towards a light tan, whereas he was just regular pale. When he creaked open the door a tiny bit more, he could see the mother. She wasn't anything special, but she wasn't ugly. He could see where the little girl got her curly hair. But Tom was really shocked when the girl said, "Momma? Mamma who's Tom Riddle?" The woman looked Taken aback._

"_Tom Riddle is your Father's name. You know that." But somehow, Tom didn't need to read her mind to know that she wasn't talking about the dead man downstairs. "No Mamma! Not Daddy! The Man behind my door!" Tom blinked and decided that now was the time to make his appearance. So he threw open the door and walked inside. Ignoring the panicking woman, he rounded on the child._

"_Who are you?" He demanded, but she only giggled. Within her burst of giggles, she managed to tell him her name. "Juliunna Marvolo Riddle." Who are you?" She managed to say with a straight face. Tom puffed out his chest and fought to keep himself from laughing also. "I'm… Lord Voldemort. Formally known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. But you can just call me Tom." There was a flicker of disbelief in the woman's face, but as fast as it appeared, it was gone. But Tom Riddle didn't miss it. _

"_Where is my husband?" Her voice shook, this woman could feel great evil radiating off the man, and she didn't want him anywhere near her daughter. Tom ignored the muggle, and watched the little girl carefully. "Juliunna. The Tom Riddle downstairs, he's my dad. And if that's your dad, then that makes us siblings." Melanie's head was spinning. Her husband has had another child? It was so overwhelming. "You're a very powerful witch, I can sense it. You're just like me." Melanie watched as he drew closer to the brave little girl. The hair on the back of Melanie's neck stood up as he pointed a stick at her and whispered quietly._

"_Don't worry; your daughter is in safe hands." It wasn't made to be reassuring, because the words in his mouth were a threat. _

"_Avada Kedavra." He said, and then everything went dark._

Juliunna laughed and sat crossed legged on my four poster bed. I didn't dare move from my spot against the wall. So that explains it. "What happened all these years? I mean, where have you been?" She shrugged lightly and eyed my ceiling fan.

"Draco, I was all over the place. When I was first introduced to the fact I was a witch, my birth certificate was muggle. And I was pretty much a mystery to the Wizarding World. Invisible, so every year, I come to the school under a different identity. To protect the secret of my true heritage of course. I've been to Hogwarts for twenty years. This year, I hung around you Draco. Pansy Parkinson. Great huh?" She giggled and curled her hair in her finger. But I just gawked.

She's Pansy Parkinson! EW! We've been dating for like… Forever! Alright, I'll just be beyond disgusted later. For now, I'll just get down to business. "So, what do you need with me?" I asked her. I wasn't very sure what I should address her as. Because the Dark Lord loves to be described as… Well, the Dark Lord. So right now, I'm trying not to offend her, or get my head cut off. "Well you see Draco, you're the only person I can trust. Severus isn't very close to my nieces is he? Noo… You see Draco, I've heard that they've come back to kill Harry Potter." So it's true.

"Well Draco. I'm not as evil as my brother. I want to stop them. Living with my brother has caused them to be like him. He's influenced them in a way that I've never even heard of. I've heard snippets of their plan, and all I could find out, is that it ends with hundreds of deaths. They'll blow the school up or something like that. Tell me… Will you help me save the twins? If they do this, EVERYONE will die." She pleaded with me, and the look on her face was so genuine, I believed her.

"But you want to kill him? Right?" I asked her confusingly. Hey, I want Potter dead at all costs. The problem is… Hold the applause… The bitch just won't die! The expression on her face was priceless. "Of course I want to kill him. In the end, it won't matter that my brother didn't kill him! Because all he needs is that twirps blood." The malicious expression on her face disappeared when the common room door swung open. We both had the same horrified looks on our faces when we realized the same thing. She doesn't have enough time to change back! But lucky for us, time seemed to be on our side. Because it was Blaise who opened the door. And upon seeing Juliunna, he froze.

"Mom?" He managed to squeak out, all the same holding something behind his back. Hmm… Juliunna nodded and played along with me. "Blaise sweetheart, I've come to apply for a job with the headmaster. But while I was waiting, I met your friend Draco." Blaise nodded, but I saw him stuff the object into his back pocket. Juliunna was a good actress. But although I didn't know it yet…

I was an expandable part of her script.


	19. Chapter 19

_Two Years Later_

_Draco Pov_

_ "Draco!" She screamed my name hoarsley. Gripping her thighs tighter, I listened to her cries of joice pain. I spread her legs slightly and stroked her wet pussy tenderly. "Stop teasing me!" She groaned, flipping her hair back, she arched her back, revealing the most perfectly rounded double dee's I've ever seen._

_ "What do you want?" I whispered teasingly. "I want you to fuck me, now!" She screamed. Well don't mind if I do. Lifting myself up her pussy, I ever so slight pushed my swelling dick inside her wet pussy._

_ "Ah… That feels so good Juliunna." I moaned._

"What!" A voice that wasn't hers yelled loudly, breaking me out of my stupor. I was in my dorm bed, alone, with an angry looking Blaise next to it. Shit I was dreaming. "You've been having sex dreams about my mother?! You piece of shit!" Blaise screamed. I stood up fast. "What?! How do you know it was about your Mom?" I counter said, but Blaise wasn't buying it.

"You just moaned her name in your sleep!" He growled, and reached for his wand. I made a run for it.

(Aurora Pov)

"Roxanne, I think we should have a little talk." I pulled Roxanne aside from the others for a serious talk. "What is it?" She said with a bright smile.

"We need to talk about you know who." I whispered as quiet as I could. "Oh, well wait till break." We still have potions, and Snape is acting a little suspicious." She assured me. As we walked back to our seats, I decided to think about the last two two years of my life.

Well firstly, we can't kill Harry Potter, Father want's to. In fact, we went to the Yule ball together. With me as his Princess. Oh, and Roxanne went with Ron. In fourth year, Harry was entered in the TwiWizard contest and nearly died. If only Barty Crouch Jr. had thought to make a one way Portal Key, he would have actually made it happen. But that's enough with that.

During my fifth year, there was a pinkified fifty going on fifteen year old Professor. She tortured everyone in detention with some dark magic quill, but we took care of her by giving her away to some… Horse… Men. Yeah. Oh yeah, and during that year, Roxanne got engaged to Ron. But I'm sure that once Ron finds out that we're pkossting against Harry, he might call it off. It's sad beacause…

I think we've both kind of fell for the enemy. In fact, I've got this new idea that maybe I could turn Harry to the dark side. It'll be hard, but manigable. Well, depending on how much time I have. "Ms. Riddle." Snape snapped out loud. Then I realized that it was directed at me and snarled.

"What?!" Oops. You know, these days, I can't even help it. I'm just so angry! "Sorry to interrupt you day dreaming, but I have a note for you." He ignorantly popped his lips. Dang it, what a jerk!

"Well sorry to interrupt your ignorance to a higher power Severus, but my father might have a word or two about the way you treat me. Hmm?" I ignorantly strutted back. He growled but didn't say anything. Triumphantly, I crossed my arms and took my notebook out.

Scribbling on a piece of paper, I told my sis this.

_There is no way in hell that Snape is even ten percent on the Dark side. He doesn't like us at all. And I know the reason he doesn't like Father either. Because Father killed Snape's red headed whore._

I folded the paper into an airplane and threw it over to Roxanne's desk. Snape looked over at me but I raised and eyebrow threatingly. He rolled his and turned around. I watched Roxanne reread the note over at once, and snort. She held her thumbs up and giggled. Ron tried to read the note, but Rocanne shushed him.

"Aurora pay attention!" Hermione snapped at me, but I rolled my eyes. Whatever, my grades are beyond perfect anyway.

**Ring!**

The bell rang, and I was the first one out the door. Ms. Zabini's class with the Slytherin's. was next. Well I guess now I know she's my aunt. She applied for a hob at Hogwarts and ended up getting her own class. It's ver cool. She calls it Physicals. It's a class made out of a whole bunch of obstacles that test our fitness. There's like… A giant blow up obstacle coarse that involves climbing, sliding, and jumping. There are two tunnels and she races two people at a time. The first person out wins. Even though it's a kids toy, it's pretty fun.

Oh, and then there's a twenty foot tall blow up slide, and when we finished that, we always play another game. Like basketball or dodgeball. Her class is the best! "Hey Draco!" I called. I noticed him staring in Juliunna's classroom window watching… Nothing. "Oh, hey Aurora." He said glumly. As I got closer, I noticed the overly sad look on his face. "What's wrong Drake?" I told him, putting my arms around his shoulder.

"I'm just stressed out right now." He said lifelessly. "You know what Draco, we're not going to class today. We're going to have a day all to ourselves. I'll make you feel so much better." I told him happily. "No, no please Aurora, I just don't feel like it. We'll hang out some other time." He pushed me away gently and disappeared inside the classroom. Something's wrong with him, and I will find out!

Walking inside slowly, I waited for all my other friends. "Aurora Lestrange Riddle." I jumped, but tried to cover my surprise as best as I could. "Aunt Zabini-" I began, but was interrupted.

"It's not Zabini anymore, I divorced my husband a year ago, remember?" She smiled at me. Something heavy dropped and as I turned around, I realized Draco had dropped his bag. Oh yeah, Draco has a crush on the teacher.

"Sorry." He called, and I laughed.

"Oh sweethearts, I have a question to ask you and Draco." She walked closer and tapped her heels on the floor. "What is it?" Draco asked first. Kiss up. "Well I'm leaving for about a month with Blaise. We're going to go visit my cousin in America, she's getting married and could really use the support. I'm bringing Blaise to see her before she goes off to colledge. Aurora, she's your family. Draco, you too. I wanted to know if the both of you wanted to come. Roxanne said yes." She smiled.

I didn't even think twice about it. "Yes!" Draco and I shouted. "Hey Aunt Julie, when do we leave" I asked. Aunt Juliunna laughed. "Oh, that's the thing. If we're going to make it their in great timing, we have to leave now. That's why class isn't going to go on today. So, you both have ten minutes to say goodbye. Meet me out front in a few minutes." She hummed.

(Ten Minutes Later)

"Bye Bitches!" I screamed as we pulled away in our Aunts giant Suv. It's huge! "Hey Aunt Julie, who's the cousing we're visiting? When are we going to get there? Oh, and where are we going?" I speed talked.

"Well let's see, judging by the fancy wedding invitation I recieved, my cousin Isabella Swan is marrying Edward Cullen. She's eighteen, go figure. We're going to Forks Washington, it'll take us about five hours to get there in my car, because we're flying."

She reached forward and pressed a button by the radio, and I felt a short coolness. "Juliunna, what was that?" Draco hummed happily to annoy Blaise. Blaise didn't say anything, but he did scowl. "Oh glad you asked Draco. That button just cloaked our entire care in invisibility spray. So we can fly now. We'll be there in a few hours. Hang tight." She smirked, and hit another button. Immediantly, we shot up into the air.

"Roxanne how cool is this?!" I screamed excitedly.

"Awesome!" She screamed back. Man, Forks is going to be so awesome!


End file.
